RWBY Reads the Kaiju War Chronicles
by Daozang
Summary: Remnant. A place full of soulless creatures wanting to destroy all humans. This story, does not really take place there completely. No, instead, one Team RWBY is taken away through dimensions to another dimensional planet to read and experience the wonderful stories of Tohokingdom's Kaiju War Chronicles. Request by Austin and approved by KaijuX, the second in command of the KWC.
1. Match 1

Chapter 1

A/N – I got a request from a guest to do a reading for the KWC using the characters from RWBY. I will work on the other requests I've been given consisting of an OC with the Giga Battlenizer as a weapon and another Ultra/RWBY fanfic and the many stories I've been doing with bravekid. I felt like I wanted to do something different and this request came along. I've done some research by reading other readings and watching fanfictions to make this one so I hope I do good. If you enjoy reading the Kaiju War Chronicles but don't have time to read, KaijuX is making YouTube readings with others in the forums including the head of the KWC Greyshot151 himself. You will find it under the committee reads due to his podcasts being called the Kaiju War Chronicles Committee which is just talks about the KWC and other stuff related. And I apologize for the long introduction to the actual reading in this chapter but I felt I wanted to go with a different approach then other writers to having the characters appear in the mysterious location or having the story or movies appear through box mail travel by using an idea I had in my head for a different story.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any KWC matches on this story unless one of my own submitted matches get posted. I have gotten permission to do so from KaijuX, the second in command of the KWC, to make this so I've got that part covered for myself to keep this story from being destroyed.**

"Talking"  
 **Reading**

Story Start.

The emerald forest was a calm silent forest. However it was infested with creatures of darkness called Grimm. That made it a nice training ground for students of the nearby Beacon Academy. To train in the emerald forest, you would need clearance from at least three teachers and that was exactly what Team RWBY had just gotten.

"WE CAN FINALLY FIGHT THE GRIMM IN THE EMERALD FOREST." An excited young girl with black hair with red tips wearing a red hood was jumping as she turned in a sheet of paper to Professor Glynda Goodwitch. This was Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY.

"Ms. Rose, calm down. I did not sign that permission sheet just so you could rush off without your team supporting you" Glynda said as she accepted the sheets from the other three members of Team RWBY. A grin covered a large blond girls face as she stared at her younger sisters excitement.

"Don't worry Professor, I'll make sure my sister doesn't get in trouble" Yang Xiao Long said grabbing her sister by the hood to prevent exactly what her teacher had said just seconds before.

"Very well then, you four may go out into the emerald forest to fight Grimm, just remember to stay within the training ground perimeters." The four students waved back at their professor as they all went to get their weapons.

"Ooohhh, I can finally use my baby to kill things again" Ruby said as she imagined all the Grimm she could kill in her head.

"Ruby, we don't want another horde of beowolves after us just like in the initiation," a white haired girl with a scar across her left eye said. This was Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee dust company. "Don't rush into our attacks like last time okay?"

"Hey, I learned my lesson after the deathstalker incident".

"You two really like teasing each other don't you" a black haired beauty said as she walked along with them reading a book.

"Come on Blake, you know we are best friends and the best teammates" Ruby said going in for a hug as Weiss looked slightly uncomfortable from it. The four students walked out of beacons school grounds at the edge of the green forest. Just then, sparks of electricity sparked in the air slowly forming a circular vortex that had green digital mapping within it. "Woah, what's that thing" Ruby shouted as she felt the air around the vortex heat up as screams echoed out from the vortex. A red Prius covered in anime advertisements drove out of the vortex and landed near the four team members.

"Stupid author, why was I chosen for this mission" a red suited figure said as he struggled to leave his car. He wore an electronic looking suit with a spiky hairstyle helmet. His face had a black visor with red hair streaks going through it. He had a silver mouth looking plate on his helmet and a red scarf around his neck. On hi-"they know what I look like already Author" Akiba Red said interrupting the sentence. A large block of concrete then fell from the sky and broke on his head. "Alright, no more interrupting." He then looked at the four students who were staring at him as if he were crazy. "You'd look crazy to if you broke the fourth wall. You could be in a story as well" he said to the sky. I doubt that.

"Uh, sir are you alright?" Ruby asked as the rest of her team members stood ready to activate or draw their weapons. "You had a block of concrete drop on you from the sky."

Akiba Red stared at the four of them as he undid his transformation. "I'm quite alright, my name is Nagoda, the second era leader of the Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger" Nagoda said rubbing the back of his head. "I know an alternate version of you four and attend Beacon Academy as well" he said holding up his scroll.

"Uh huh, sure. And you fight against some mysterious evil organization that has some sort of dimension hopping machine" Weiss said deadpanning at the dimensional traveller.

"Hey, no spoiling my story. I'm not even supposed to do this until volume two of writing" Nagoda said as he walked towards the four only for them to arm themselves. "Ok, I'm backing up. I just came here to take you to a pocket dimension for story purposes" Nagoda said. Yang then fired a bullet at Nagoda forcing him to dodge as Machine Itasha transformed to defend itself.

"Why would we go with you creep!" Yang said as she and Weiss started to attack.

"IT'S A TRANSFORMING CAR" Ruby said as she flew past and started to inspect the car. "It's so beautiful with all these enhancements" she said touching the Gatling Gun which fired off a beam of ice dust. Nagoda used the words Gatling Gun from the sentence above to defend himself from the ice beam attack.

"Well you did upgrade her" Nagoda said placing the words back as he pulled out a doll dodging the other twos attacks. "Juu Mousou".

" **Z-Cune"**

Instrumental music played in the air as Nagoda transformed back into Akiba Red. "I love anime, Akiba Re-". No time for introductions. Just then, Machine Itasha turned back into car form as Ruby was buckled into shotgun. The back doors opened up as a gust of wind sucked the WBY of the team into the car and buckled them in. "Thank you" Nagoda said only for the drivers seat to open and suck him into the car. "Fine, I'm going. We have enough spoilers for my story already" he said as he started to drive forward. The WBY of Team RWBY struggled with their bonds feeling their arms stuck to their sides while Ruby had the freedom of movement, inspecting the car.

"Why can't we move but Ruby can?" Blake asked as she stopped struggling as she was suddenly allowed to read her book.

"The author doesn't see her as a threat to kill me currently and you can now move as you want to read which is part of the pocket dimensions rules" Nagoda said as he drove forward, his imagination and delusional powers mixing together with the speed creating a dimensional vortex. "And here we are in the dimensional traveling system" Nagoda said as he drove into the vortex revealing hundreds of different worlds. Some of them were blocked off with chains while others were blocked with several other names of various different authors. One of those many worlds had the words KWC on it and around it was a small planet with a house on it. It had a driveway going around the whole planet which was roughly the size of a certain north Kai's planet with its green grass and a tree that had several fruit growing from it.

"What is this, are we in space?" Yang asked as everyone stared in amazement the hundreds of planets around them.

"We are between dimensions" Nagoda said as he drove towards the small planet. "Every world you see out there is either written by another author, written by this author, or just several hundreds of copies of the original worlds yet to be changed by the minds of others." Nagoda drove closer to the small planet revealing the planet to have a walkway to another similar planet though it was slightly larger. It had several trees and some dead ground and boulders with Grimm infesting it. "Hey look, it's a Kamen Rider Decade in his dimensional world sequence, Hi Decade" Nagoda said as he drove past a man standing near another mysterious man who stared at the fabulous advertisement car driving past him. "I love those guys, traveling through dimensions by walls but it's always more fun to drive to another world". He then drove into the sphere labeled KWC as the rest of the hundreds of planets disappeared being replaced by a starry sky. He aimed towards the smaller orbiting planet and landed on the roadway. "Alright, the mission I was given was to drive you here and explain the areas of this planet which now belongs to you four which you may invite others to visit like Team JNPR though they will be stuck with you" Nagoda said. He then stepped out of the car and staggered in his stance. He then righted himself just as fast as he was staggered, his aura activating.

"Did you trip getting out of the car?" Yang said as she felt the hold on her body disperse allowing her to unbuckle. She then watched Ruby get out of the car and fall flat on her face. "Ruby!" As yang got out, she felt as if a large amount of pressure was placed on her body as she struggled to stand. Her semblance soon activated as she slowly began to move about. She watched as Ruby slowly used Crescent Rose to stand up.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that this planet has four times the gravity of remnant and earth which would kill normal humans without aura for training purposes" Nagoda said as he started to move around normally. "However since you guys have aura and are training to be huntresses, you should be able to survive as the house is adjusted to have the regular amount of gravity." Blake tried getting out of the car only for the gravity to force her to her knees. "Also while you are here, no time will pass in your original world and should you invite more people, the house will adjust to fit them."

"Can I be carried to the house?" Weiss asked as a mysterious force dragged her out of the car and into the gravity of the planet onto her back.

"That guy says no for me carrying you," Nagoda said appearing back in the car. "Anyways, that walkway leads to a Grimm inhabited planet allowing you to go out and kill Grimm which is covered by a times two gravity every other day, there is a fridge inside that's always stocked on vegetables and drinks and a freezer which is always stocked on meats and fish. These trees grow many fruits due to it being another dimension. You girls are supposed to read the magic book inside the house on the table which you are now living in and I bid you farewell." Nagoda then started to drive away into the air before entering another mysterious vortex back to the remnant which he belonged to. "I feel there was something I was supposed to add about the house but who cares" he said taking a bite of an apple through his faceplate.

"At least this would allow for better training" Yang said being the only one able to stand on her own mostly due to her semblance and aura. Ruby slowly made her way to the house using Crescent Rose like a walking cane. Blake was doing the same with Gambol Shroud though she was faring better then Ruby was. Weiss couldn't move. She was used being quick and elegant and the amount of gravity she was now enduring with her aura was a large punishment to her.

"Help" Weiss said not able to move. Yang then picked her up as she started to walk slowly towards the house.

"Why can you walk so normally" Ruby said as she watched Yang slowly walking towards the house.

"I work out more then you three but not as much as Nora does" Yang said as she opened the door to the house feeling the large pressure on her body lighten. "Weiss, you can move again." Weiss slowly got out of Yangs arms as she felt sore all over. Yang went around the house opening a door labeled Team RWBY bedroom which was basically just their dorm room. Next to it was a kitchen and the bathrooms. On the far side was a table and couches with a single book on it. Behind her near the doorway to outside had a panel labeled 'Gravity Controls'.

"Agh, I feel sore" Ruby said as she entered the house putting crescent rose away. She then saw the couch and fell onto it tiredly. Blake fell nearby on the opposite couch as Weiss sat in an arm chair.

"Hey guys, I found the gravity control for the planet" Yang said seeing two twisting knobs with one labeled house and the other labeled planet. The house had a maximum of times four gravity while the planet had a maximum of times ten gravity with a minimum of two. Yang quickly twisted the planets gravity to two to make it easier for them to live out there.

"I guess this is the book" Blake said picking it up as a nearby bookshelf suddenly filled with books and films.

"That was mysterious" Weiss said as Blake read the title.

 _ **The Kaiju War Chronicles**_

"What's a kaiju?" Ruby asked as a book pulled itself out of the bookshelf. It then shot at Ruby stopping just short of hitting her. Flipping its pages, it stopped as one word glowed. "Kaiju, strange beasts, usually used to described Giant Monsters which can be translated as Daikaiju" she read as Yang entered the room. The room then changed turning into a blank starry space with the exception of the furniture. This freaked everyone out as Yang dropped to the invisible floor in panic. Soon, several giant creatures appeared with large names labeling them. "THESE ARE KAIJU!" Ruby shouted standing on the couch as Yang stood up shakily noticing that the floor was still there, just invisible. The four students of beacon stared at the humongous creatures feeling smaller then they already were.

"What are these creatures?" Weiss said as Ruby started to flip through the book she had which was labeled 'Monster Bios'.

"I don't know but all these monsters seem amazing" Ruby said looking at the many monster bios finding the table of contents like a touch screen flipping to the page she wanted to find by touching the monsters name. As she did so, the monster in the surrounding changed to show the bios she looked up. Suddenly, the book shot out of her grasp as the book Blake held labeled Kaiju War Chronicles entered her grasp. "I guess I read first" she said opening the cover showcasing a large banner of many kaiju. This showed in the background as the floor reappeared as only a wall changed to show the banner.

"Let's see, The Kaiju War Chronicles. This book holds the documents written by several different people detailing the clashes between legendary creatures known throughout the universe as Kaiju. Each author writes differently as does each document hold different clashes between differing kaiju."

"That seems crazy that people would create documents on stuff like this and does the room only change when reading an actual story?" Weiss said as everything turned back to normal. Her question was soon answered as the banner changed to show a dinosaur with crystalline spines facing a wooden wall. Behind the wall stood a giant ape. Yang quickly sat down on the couch to avoid being on transparent ground again.

"Match 1: King Kong v.s. SpaceGodzilla. By: Christian Salabert"

The room soon morphed once again to show the inside of a hut as Ruby stopped, staring in awe at the surrounding changes. "Those two creatures are going to fight? That seems awesome!" Ruby shouted after reading the title.

"I bet the giant dinosaur will win" Yang said suddenly.

"I place my vote on Spacegodzilla also" Ruby said.

Blake looked at the two of them and decided to vote for the minority. "I vote for King Kong". Weiss did not feel like voting as Ruby continued reading aloud.

 **Furue groaned and whimpered as he lay down in his hut.**

 **The corns just hurt too much...**

"He must have been a bit too corny ehh" Yang said as she was kicked off the couch my Ruby where she fell next to the illusion of the groaning Furue.

"That joke made no sense at all and did not belong at all" Ruby said before continuing to read.

 **He was about to call someone in so he could start complaining again, when suddenly Sakurai ran into the hut in a panic and grabbed his rifle off the wall.**

 **"What's the matter?" Furue asked, sitting up.**

 **"Giant lizard with crystals sticking out of it!" Sakurai said quickly.**

 **"What?!" Furue cried.**

 **"It's after the berry juice!" Sakurai explained. "Hurry!"**

 **Furue hurried to his feet and the two rushed outside. He gasped as he saw the horrible sight that awaited him outside.**

 **The menacing form of SpaceGodzilla towered high above his head. Giant crystals littered the once flat area the village was located in. Many huts had been trampled underfoot by the beast as he searched for what had drawn him here: the scent of the Soma berry juice. The little creatures that lived in the area attacked SpaceGodzilla with their spears, but the cosmic demon paid them no attention as he walked upon them and their dwellings.**

"That creature is terrifying" Weiss said as Yang was more focused on covering Ruby's eyes from seeing the dying people. "Are those giant dust crystals in its shoulder?"

"Let's see here what the bios has to say about him" Blake said stopping Ruby from reading to look at the bios. The world changed back to the space room as Blake read the basic information on Spacegodzilla. "It says here he was created when Godzilla cells entered a black hole and was subjected to the energy of an untold amount of stars creating this monster who made its purpose to kill the original Godzilla to rule the earth." The roar of Spacegodzilla sounded throughout the room as the figure roared itself. "He has a lot of powers and his crystals are used to absorb cosmic radiation and does not mention dust anywhere" Blake said.

"What does Godzilla look like?" Ruby asked as several different incarnations of Godzilla appeared around them. The four of them soon began to stare in awe at the powerful creatures known as Godzilla as Weiss broke free to bring the story back on topic.

"Why would a giant monster want Berry Juice?" Weiss asked interrupting Ruby. The fridge then opened as a carton of Soma Berry Juice floated over to the four of them. The scent given off by the carton was mesmerizing. "Concentrated Soma Berry juice, it says here that the Soma Berry has vast medicinal properties when concentrated into a juice" Weiss said as Yang grabbed the carton and took a big swig of it before giving it back.

"Tastes great like." Yang then fell over onto the invisible floor. Weiss grabbed the carton and continued reading.

"Side effects include drowsiness and possible inebriation." Yang then stood up holding her head as her aura worked some of the effects of the Soma juice out of her system.

"What happened?" Yang asked as she held her head.

"Less talking more reading" Ruby shouted smacking them on the head before she went back to reading.

 **Soon, he spotted what he was after. Not too far away from him, sitting at the base of a large wooden gate, sat a group of large containers of the crimson liquid, the scent of which played with SpaceGodzilla's nostrils. The crystalline terror let out a shriek, and suddenly waves of green energy sprang forth from his shoulder crystals. The energy lassoed one of the containers and brought it to the monster's mouth. The container ended its telekinetic flight as SpaceGodzilla grasped it from the air. But before the reptile could drink, another mighty roar pierced the sky.**

 **SpaceGodzilla looked up to see a giant ape on the other side of the wooden gate, reaching out at him. SpaceGodzilla's eyes narrowed as he realized this beast no doubt wanted the juice as well. As a warning shot, SpaceGodzilla fired a blast of his Corona Beam. The jagged bolt struck the stone edges of the gate, throwing sparks and rocks in every direction.**

All members of Team RWBY flinched as they saw the bolts of crimson energy arc past them.

 **But King Kong wasn't easily deterred.**

"Here we go, Giant Monkey vs laser shooting dinosaur" Yang shouted as the room moved to an overhead view. "I wonder if we can change which view we want to see the battle from?"

 **The ruler of Faro Island took hold of the giant logs that made up the gate and began to tug. Within seconds, Kong had pulled out a large chunk of the gate and lifted it high over his head. This beast would pay for daring to attack him. With a powerful heave, Kong tossed the logs directly at his opponent's face.**

"LOGS INCOMING" Yang shouted as she readied her fists to punch away the incoming objects only for them to pass through her. "SOMETHING WENT THROUGH ME" she shouted in surprise as she turned to see where the logs were heading.

 **SpaceGodzilla reacted quickly and generated a crystalline energy shield. The gate chunk smashed into the shield and quickly crumbled to the ground. The deep space Godzilla shrieked at Kong, as if taunting him.**

"He has a BARRIER" Ruby shouted as she ran over to inspect the crystal barrier. After reaching what would have been the edge of the room, Ruby fell off the edge and seemed to fall endlessly down to the ground. She was soon teleported back to the couch screaming. "I almost died" she said as she caught her breath. She then found that there was a control pad in the table that appeared which could change where the whole room changed making it go closer to Spacegodzilla's barrier. "I guess whoever wants to change the viewpoints can do so with the controls I did not know were there." Blake soon went towards the edge and tried to test something as she hooked Gambol Shroud to the invisible floor. She then rappelled down to the ground only to find once reaching the floor that everyone else had appeared using the control panel.

"We can travel freely in the match I guess" she said walking back into the floor of the room as they floated back into a nice view of both creatures.

 **Kong quickly marched towards his foe, crushing the remaining containers of Soma juice beneath his feet. SpaceGodzilla howled angrily and let loose with another Corona Beam. The blast initially exploded at Kong's feet, but then travelled up his body until it made contact with his face. Kong went flying backwards, not expecting the assault, and hit the ground as he clutched his face. His skin burning, Kong immediately got back to his feet and charged. He quickly reached SpaceGodzilla and began pounding on the alien reptile with his powerful fists. SpaceGodzilla cried out as Kong struck him again and again. The space monster lashed out with his own claws, slashing at Kong's arms and releasing electrical surges at the same time. Unlike Earth's electricity, these surges burned Kong and forced him back. Then SpaceGodzilla opened fire with another Corona Beam, strafing Kong across the shins and bringing him down face-first.**

"Wait, why would Electricity not normally hurt him?" Ruby stopped reading after that paragraph and turned to Blake who had the bios opened.

"It says here that King Kong can Absorb and conduct Electricity through his body. I guess it's like Nora's Semblance."

 **SpaceGodzilla shrieked out as Kong crashed to the ground. He figured that would be enough to get the point across to the clumsy ape. He began looking around to see if there was any Soma juice left. He noticed all the tiny creatures on the ground had disappeared.**

 **WHAM!**

 **A mighty blow to the face sent SpaceGodzilla staggering backwards.**

 **Kong had ripped one of the demon's crystals out of the ground and was now wielding it like a club. SpaceGodzilla turned to make the gorilla pay for turning one of his own crystals against him, only to be met by another vicious attack to the face, dazing him. Another blow, to the top of the snout, actually knocked the mighty alien beast silly and left him unmoving for a moment. Kong discarded the crystal and quickly ran around to the reptile's backside, grabbing hold of his tail. Planting his feet firmly in the ground, Kong began pulling on the creature's tail. Kong wanted this beast out of his territory. Off his island.**

"So he is territorial like many other animals are" Blake said as they watched the fight play out below them.

"He's also really strong to be able to wield one of those giant crystals like a club" Yang said as she saw the large ape carrying he equally giant crystal which should have been extremely heavy.

"You can do it King Kong" Blake said cheering for the ape holding a small flag with Kongs face on it.

 **Suddenly, a pulse of orange energy surged through SpaceGodzilla's tail and exploded out of the cluster of crystals on the end. The blast forced Kong to let go and sent him crashing onto his hindquarters. But before the mighty ape could get back to his feet, SpaceGodzilla began flashing with brilliant blasts of energy. Almost instantly, his legs and tail were gone, and he had taken to the sky.**

 **Kong reached out for SpaceGodzilla, but the beast was too high. He pounded his chest and roared angrily at the alien creature, demanding that he come back down and continue the fight.**

"He can fly now too? How overpowered is this creature!" Weiss seemed to be raging at how impossible these monsters could be.

 **SpaceGodzilla responded with a barrage of Corona Beams. The golden bolts circled and surrounded Kong, blasting him and the ground all around him. Kong was engulfed by explosions, his vision obscured by smoke and dirt. But despite the cover, each of SpaceGodzilla's blasts hit home. The last blast hit Kong in the leg and took him down.**

 **The giant gorilla couldn't get back up right away, but stumbled around, unwilling to concede victory to his foe.**

 **Circling Kong in the air, SpaceGodzilla's body crystals began pulsing with energy. All the crystals jutting out of the ground began to rumble, then shot into the air like rockets. Kong managed to shakily get to his feet just in time to look up at them quizzically. The crystals covering SpaceGodzilla's body flashed again, and the alien demon barked out a cry. The crystalline missiles suddenly turned direction, pointing down at the ground, and began rocketing back towards the earth.**

"Crystal missiles too? This monster is Amazing!" Ruby jumped off the couch as she stared up at Spacegodzilla's flying form. She then noticed as several giant crystals flew past them noticing just how giant these crystals truly were as one phased through them making them flinch. Turning towards King Kong, they watched the apes reaction to the missiles as Ruby continued to read.

 **Kong didn't have time to move before the crystals began impacting all around him. They detonated with tremendous force, sending explosions of alien energy and crystalline shards flying everywhere. Kong was thrown about by the explosions when suddenly one hit him directly in the back, flooring him immediately. Another crystal struck Kong, and then another. The primate roared out in defiance, but his cries got weaker with each hit. Soon Kong went silent, and eventually the explosions from the crystal missiles faded.**

 **SpaceGodzilla continued circling the battlefield, making sure the fight was over. The opponent wasn't moving... but he had to make sure...**

"Is he going to kill him?" Yang said as she watched as Spacegodzilla used another of his many abilities as Ruby continued reading.

 **Green energy bolts blasted out of SpaceGodzilla's main shoulder crystals and enveloped Kong's body. Slowly yet surely, they brought him to their master, until the two kaiju were nearly face-to-face.**

 **Nearly unconscious, Kong still managed to growl at SpaceGodzilla.**

 **In an instant, SpaceGodzilla deactivated his gravity tornado and unleashed a powerful blast of his Corona Beam. The impact scorched Kong's already burnt flesh, and the beam continued pushing Kong down. Down, down, down, until the once majestic ape crashed into the nearest mountain. SpaceGodzilla cut his beam and let Kong's body roll off the mountain and onto the jungle floor, landing at the mountain's base.**

"Yeah! Brutal monster fighting is awesome!" Ruby said as Blake watched the monster she bet on being fired into a mountain. "He might be an evil monster but his powers are just so great!"

"You don't go against the crazy looking monster Blake" Yang said as she felt the effects of the Soma Juice wear off.

 **This time, SpaceGodzilla opened fire on the mountain itself. He hit it with a few more Corona Beams, blasting off part of the mountain and covering Kong's prone body in thousands of tons of dirt and rock.**

 **SpaceGodzilla circled the area again. The juice was gone. His foe was beaten. He had no more use for this island.**

 **Cackling evilly, SpaceGodzilla disappeared into the clouds.**

 **Back at the ruins of the village, Sakurai, Furue and the surviving villagers emerged from their hiding places.**

 **"Let's go home," Furue whined.**

 **"We're going home," Sakurai told him.**

 **"Konno! We're going home!" Furue cried happily to their translator.**

 **"With what's left of Kong," Sakurai continued.**

 **"...with what's left of Kong?" Furue asked worriedly.**

 **Winner**

 **SpaceGodzilla**

Team RWBY stared in awe at the match that had just been showcased with them. They knew they had to read the stories by the hints Nagoda had given them but they never expected the whole room to be changed to showcase the whole battle explained within the Chronicles.

"Well that was horrifying" Weiss said staring at the carnage that played out around them as the scenery changed back to the regular appearance.

"That was Awesome Weiss" Yang said as Blake seemed more interested in reading through all the monster bios finding a switch to leave the room changing to the Chronicles book.

"Yeah, we got to experience almost dying while watching two giant monsters fight each other, not many others can say that they have done the same" Blake said as she compared the twos bios. "It says here that King Kong is about 45 Meters tall while Spacegodzilla is 120 Meters tall."

"Holy Oum, why is the size difference so large?" Yang looked at the two as the room became the empty space showing the two side to side. "No wonder he lost but he didn't seem that small in the match" she said comparing the two kaiju.

"This book shows the powers and sizes of the Kaiju written in these stories, Kong doubled in size to 90 Meters for these matches" Ruby interrupted showing the roster statistics. "I should keep away from this as it also shows the win loss ratio" she finished changing the pages around. "Still that was an Amazing Fight! I hope the next ones are just as great" Ruby said as the book shot off into the hands of Weiss.

"I guess I'm reading next" Weiss said as she opened the index. "Hey, there are 190 matches we have to read, I guess we have some entertainment while we are stuck here other then training outside and killing grimm" she said turning to the second match of the Kaiju War Chronicles.

 **A/N – and I'm ending it there at the end of Match 1. I hope you've enjoyed reading this reading. I was wondering if I should also make a watching of kaiju films or shows along with this. Anyways this is Daozang, Signing out.**


	2. Match 2

Chapter 2

A/N – A lot of the early matches have large paragraphs so I've decided that I will split some of these paragraphs so that Team RWBY can react a bit better and to make it easier on me. I will leave in the spelling errors in the matches as that is how they are written on the sight and because I'm lazy. My updates might be a bit slower due to my group project at school and my friends placing me as the producer of our student film which is an easy and hard job at the same time. Also I would like to thank everyone who has followed or favorited this story so far even when it is on only chapter two as of this release. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any KWC matches on this story unless one of my own submitted matches get posted. Each match belongs to their writer and I own nothing but my creativity and stupidity. Also I own my OC Nagoda who basically kidnapped Team RWBY and can't say anything against this disclaimer since he may not return until plot demands him to be or whenever I get far enough in his story to cross back into this one.**

"Talking"  
 **Reading**

Story Start.

"Match 2: Iris vs Destoroyah. By Forest Freund"

The room began to change back to normal as a banner appeared on the wall showcasing a grotesque red demonic monster known as Destoroyah on the right and the red and silver armored mutation known as Iris on the left. Weiss looked at the banner and stared at the demonic creatures known as some of the strongest kaiju.

"That creature is so demonic looking while the one on the left looks kind of like a knight" she said as Ruby stared at the creatures with a look of confusion on her face.

"I wonder which one is Iris and which one is Destoroyah" Ruby asked as she looked towards Blake who was reading the Monster Bios with great interest. Meanwhile Yang was in the kitchen making a large bowl of popcorn.

"Hmm, oh yeah I have the bios huh" she said as she flipped through the book before stopping in the Heisei era of the book. "Here we are, Destoroyah is the red demonic looking monster and is known as the living oxygen destroyer". At that the other two members of Team RWBY looked at Blake for information. "It says that Destoroyah was a small ancient microorganism which was mutated by Doctor Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer." At that, the other three nodded their heads before becoming more confused.

"What's an Oxygen destroyer do?" Yang asked as she placed down the popcorn and drinks consisting of various juices and a milk for Ruby when the room started to change. They soon appeared underwater near two men in diving suits with one holding a silver device in his hands. It was dark though there was just enough lighting to see the surroundings under the ocean depths. "We're going to drown!" Yang shouted as she tried to hold her breath. Soon however, she realized just how foolish she was being as she and Ruby watched Blake breathing normally. Yang soon tried swimming and noticed that water physics were active.

"Movie sequence!" Ruby said floating down to the couch as she started to munch on the popcorn Yang had set down on the table. Looking around the undersea area, they then noticed a giant creature walking around in the depths. "What is that thing" Ruby asked as she stared at the giant creature. She soon started to noticed familiar shaped dorsal fins on its back and the dinosaur shape of its features.

"Is that Godzilla?" Ruby said as they began to watch the scene unfold. Godzilla walked closer to the humans showcasing just how giant he was as they placed down the device. One of the divers stayed behind however picking up the device in his hands as cries of Serizawa was heard from the other man. Serizawa activated his weapon as a multitude of bubbles began to form in the bay, creating a large massacre of the undersea wildlife.

"He's sacrificing himself to keep his creation out of the hands of those who would use it for war" Blake said as they watched him fidget with his suit. They watched as the man cut his line preventing them from retrieving him as he walked into the bubbling destruction to his death. They saw Godzilla swim to the surface before falling back down in pain as he laid on the sea floor. The four girls watched in horror as they began to notice that all the life around them were dissolving in the bubbling waters as Godzilla and Serizawa soon began to dissolve into skeletons before that too was dissolved through the destructive nature of the oxygen destroyer. "A weapon which could be used to massacre whole countries in a matter of seconds. No wonder he decided to destroy all his work and take his life to prevent its use". Soon the room turned back to normal as the girls sat in shock at the scene they had just witnessed.

"That was horrifying, that created this demonic creature in the banner?" Weiss shouted as she pointed at the destructive abomination known as Destoroyah.

"Apparently, also it says here that Iris is a mutated Gyaos created by Atlantis as a failsafe should their guardian Gamera failed or turned against them" Blake said.

"I feel like everything would make a lot more sense if we just watch those movies over there first" Yang said as she pointed to the large shelf on the wall full to the brim with several movies with some shelves labeled Showa, Heisei, and Millenium eras while other shelves had labels such as Ultra series and Other.

"We can watch them after reading, I would say about three each so that would mean we would have to read at least up to match 12 or 13 if Ruby wants to read again first so I should probably get back to reading" Weiss said as she rationalized a nice place to stop reading before continuing the story.

 **Iris and Destoroyah both land on Birth Island, each knocking over trees and blowing up enormous clouds of dust as they come to rest on the rocky ground. Both monsters begin to eye each other, Destoroyah eyeing the smaller Iris with the desire to kill, while Iris has an unreadable expression on his faceless head. Both monsters begin to circle each other, both tensed for the coming battle.**

"You can really feel the tense atmosphere" Yang said sarcastically as she stared in boredom waiting for the two giants to do something. She booed at the monsters who stood staring intently at each other.

 **Destoroyah breaks the stalemate by firing his oxygen-destroyer beam at Iris. The blast strikes Iris full force in the chest, which is caught off guard by the sudden assault. Iris screeches out in pain as the blast sears his flesh with almost white-hot agony. Iris, after recovering from the attack, retaliates by lunging at Destoroyah, right arm raised to drive the jagged spear point into his opponent's flesh. Destoroyah braces himself for the blow, but it never lands, as Iris flies up and over Destoroyah just before he is within striking range. Before Destoroyah can recover, Iris does a quick 180 degree turn in mid air, sends two of his bladed tendrils through the base of Destoroyah's wings, then flies forward quickly, tearing huge gaps in Destoroyah's wing membranes and snapping the bones before the blades rip free. As Iris tears the blades out, Destoroyah screams out in pain, and rage. Iris pulls his tendrils back in and pivots in mid air, only to find Destoroyah charging towards him, screaming bloody murder, with his tattered, bloody wings flapping ineffectually behind him.**

"Finally some action" Yang shouted as she stood up. She began to pump her fist in the air as she watched the action play out.

"Woohoo, Giant Blade arms and energy beams!" Ruby said childishly cheering as she ate a bag of cookies she found in the cabinets. "I vote on Destoroyah winning."

"Oh yeah sis? I bet that Iris could beat that other monster easy" Yang said as she smacked her fist into her hand.

"Your on sis, there's no way Destoroyah will lose with a name like Destoroyah!" Blake ignored the two bickering sisters as she watched the fight playing out in front of them.

 **Destoroyah's claws connect with Iris's left arm, tearing an enormous, ragged, bloody gash into it. Iris shrieks out in pain, and reflexively takes to the air, trying to escape his enraged opponent and trailing blood in his wake. When Destoroyah tries to follow, he only snarls with pain as he tries to get his ruined wings to work. Iris stops ascending, and looks down at his grounded opponent. Gaining confidence, Iris lashes out with his tendrils again, aiming for Destoroyah's head. Destoroyah senses the tendrils approaching, and fires an oxygen-destroyer beam at them, knocking them off-course. One tendril gets past the beam, striking Destoroyah in the right half of his faceplate. Destoroyah shrieks and responds to the attack by grabbing the tendril, pulling on it with all his might. Iris, once again caught off-guard, is pulled from the sky and strikes the ground, causing small fissures to open up. Destoroyah then begins to pull the tendril, using it to reel in Iris. Iris, sensing that he is in danger, responds by sending out two of his tendrils, and, wrapping them around his foes legs, pulls with all of his might. Now caught off balance, Destoroyah falls to the ground. At the moment of impact, Destoroyah seems to dissolve into a swarm of Crustacean Destroyah's.**

"See that! Destoroyah will win this for sure" Ruby said sure of herself as she taunted Yang. "Strength in numbers."

"At least Iris isn't cheating" Yang said as she jumped off there platform. She then ran over to a Destoroyah Aggregate finding just how large they were as they started to move. "Man do they look Ugly" Yang said as she tried punching one only to hold her fist in pain as it connected with the . "OW, I thought we would just phase through them" Yang said as one walked through her.

"I think it's more of we can hit them but they can't hit us" Blake said from above as Yang had herself teleported back up with a feature she noticed being added to their scrolls while she was preparing the popcorn.

"Well then, that sucks" she said holding her hurt fist. "That was like punching a steel wall."

 **Just as suddenly as Destoroyah breaks apart, the Crustacean Destroyah's begin to swarm Iris, who is still recovering from the fall. The creatures begin to claw, bite and sting Iris as he tries to get to his feet. In desperation Iris takes to the air once again, flying at top speed to try and dislodge the Crustacean Destroyah's from his body. The sudden acceleration manages to dislodge half of them, but the rest remain, and continue to assault him. Iris lashes out at the Crustacean Destroyah's with his tendrils, knocking them off. Then, he lashes out with one of his tendrils, impaling one of the falling crabs. Iris brings the beast up to his right claw, and then drives the point into the creature's shell. The Crustacean Destroyah screams out in pain, but then is quieted as Iris drains its life energy. As Iris absorbs the crab's life energy, the multitude of small wounds the other crabs had caused to him stop bleeding and close up. Iris drops the desiccated husk of the crab, which crumbles into dust as it falls.**

"Haha! Life draining ability" Yang shouted as she pointed in Ruby's face. "Blade arms and Life stealing powers, beat that!"

"Well Destoroyah was made from a superweapon" Ruby said sticking out her tongue.

"Will you two stop with the talking, Destoroyah has the better powers and both monsters are evil" Blake said as Weiss bonked the two on the head. Holding her head, Ruby started to drink her cup of milk as she watched the Kaiju battle. An idea popped into her head as she jumped down and landed on a nearby tree and sat down on its branches to watch the battle.

"They look so giant from down here" Ruby shouted up to the rest of her team as she kicked her legs back and forth on the branch.

"I would be careful down there Ruby" Weiss advised as Ruby just waved back up. Shaking her head, she then continued to read aloud, her voice seeming to echo down to Ruby.

 **While Iris was fighting off his smaller bodies, Destoroyah used the time to regain some of his energy, and had rejoined into his flying form. Now noticing that Iris was distracted, he flew up towards the other monster, murder burning in his eyes. Iris is stunned to see that his foe has not only change form again, but is now flying directly towards him. Destoroyah flies past Iris, slashing his damaged left are with his wing blades, then circles around for another run. Iris, no longer surprised, waits till the last second, and then suddenly dives out of the way. As Destoroyah flies over, Iris brings up two of his tendrils and fires his energy beams at his foe. The beams rake across Destoroyah's belly, and Destoroyah begins to plummet towards the ground. Iris pivots in mid air, so he can watch his enemy splatter himself on the ground. But when Destoroyah hits, he breaks apart into the many Crustacean Destroyah's again.**

"Booooo, he keeps spamming transformations" Yang shouted as Ruby pulled her eye and stuck out her tongue.

"At least he doesn't over rely on his semblance like you do" Ruby retorted as she taunted her sister from below. Yang gained a meanacing look on her face as she started to throw waterballons down at her sister.

"Each monster has their own powers which they will use to their advantages" Blake said as Ruby sped around on the ground avoiding the barrage of water balloons her sister was tossing.

"Will you two please shut up! I'm trying to read the match" Weiss shouted almost throwing the book at Yang before she pulled out Myrtenaster and threatened to freeze her teammates.

"Fine, fine. You need to cool down ice princess" Yang said as she started to dodge Weiss's ice missiles as they struck Iris doing little to no damage at all to the giant creature. Calming down, Weiss returned to reading as Ruby teleported back to the invisible platform to take some snacks before jumping back down to her tree branch.

 **Iris stares with amazement as Destoroyah once again reforms into his giant form, with wings perfectly intact. Destoroyah takes to the air once again, and with such speed that he is upon Iris before he can react. Summoning all of his strength, Destoroyah folds his wings up and body slams into Iris, knocking the both of them out of the air. The two behemoths plummet towards the ground in a tangle of wings, tendrils, teeth and claws, both snarling and shrieking as they fall. They hit with such tremendous force that enormous fissures open up, snaking away from the fallen monsters.**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as her tree was caught in the fissure. She then began to run along the shaking earth trying her best to avoid the cracking ground.

"I told you to be careful Ruby" Weiss shouted down as they watched their leader moving at high speeds on a rumbling earth and tripping various times. Blake chuckled at the scene of their younger leader while Yang was laughing at her sisters misfortune. She would have been worried about her if she didn't know that anything that would be life threatening, such as falling thousands of meters from the air to the ground, would teleport them safely back to the platform. Ruby stood shakily as she teleported back to the clear floor of the room catching her breath.

"My cookies fell into the crack" she complained as tears formed on her face. She then wiped them and drank her cup of milk which miraculously survived the earthquake.

 **Destoroyah having landed on top pins Iris under him. Iris struggles to get free, but Destoroyah uses his tremendous bulk to force him down. Destoroyah lunges with his jaws at Iris's head, but Iris manages to shift just enough to move his head out of harms way. Instead, Destoroyah clamps his vicious jaws on Iris's left shoulder, biting down hard. Iris screams out in pain as Destoroyah's teeth puncture his shoulder muscles and reach the bone, causing a small torrent of blood to emerge from the bite wound and into Destoroyah's mouth. Enraged that anything would hurt him that severely, Iris manages to wrestle his right arm free and drive it into Destoroyah's left eye then twists the tip and drills it in further, causing a grisly spray of blood to erupt from Destoroyah's eye socket. Destoroyah, maddened by the pain, is forced to release his grip and fly backwards to escape. Iris gets to his feet and also flies backwards, so as to distance himself from his rabid opponent. The two monsters stare each other down, Iris examining his ruined left shoulder and now useless left arm, and Destoroyah fuming at being half blinded. Destoroyah roars out in uncontained furry, then begins to advance on Iris.**

"Uncontained Furry?" Weiss said as Ruby and Yang started to laugh at the typo and grammar error. "What is with these errors?" Weiss said to herself as she watched the two sisters laugh.

"Hahaha, he's going to unleash his Furry on Iris" Yang said pointing out the error in the writing as Blake seemed slightly angry. "Furry, hahaha OW". Yang held her head as a red bump on it as Blake held her steaming fist. She then turned to Ruby who then stopped laughing in fear of being hit by an ice missile. Being stuck in those was not fun and they were cold.

"There is so much bloodshed, are all these matches going to be this amazing!" a certain kill happy girl said as she watched the two killer kaiju clash.

 **Iris brings up his tendrils to prepare to fire, but notices that Destoroyah's horn in glowing. Realizing that Destoroyah is about to use a new attack, Iris evades barely in time as Destoroyah's horn cutter beam slices past his left flank. The beam misses Iris's body, but does sever one of Iris's tendrils, cauterizing the wound as it goes.**

"Yeah! One tendril down, three more to go!" Ruby said jumping around and cheering for her monster as Yang felt a phantom pain go through her arm for some unknown reason. "Energy swords are amazing".

"Horn cutter beam? It says here he has a horn katana but that's a weird way to describe it" Blake said reading through Destoroyah's bios.

 **Destoroyah flaps his wings and charges Iris, who is distracted by the pain of his ruined tendril. Iris, eyes turning blue with anger, trusts one of his tendrils straight at Destoroyah. Destoroyah, blind in his left side, doesn't notice the tendril and is struck in the throat.**

"Once again with the spelling errors" Weiss noted as she realized watched Iris Thrust his tendril at Destoroyah.

"Hey, everyone trusts their weapons at their enemies" Yang said as she held up her Ember Celicas.

 **The blow acts like a clothesline, and Destoroyah falls to his right, and crashes, rolling through the trees as if they were toothpicks. When he comes to as stop, Destoroyah tries to get his bearings, but instead feels a searing pain in his right arm and wing. When he tries to move them, he can't. As Destoroyah looks over, he sees Iris floating above him. Destoroyah roars when he realizes that two of Iris's tendrils have rammed trough his right arm and wing, pinning him to the ground. Iris thrusts two more tendrils out, this time through Destoroyah's left arm and wing. Destoroyah tries to pull free, but Iris lands on his chest. Iris, still furious about losing one of his tendrils, drives his good right arm through the bottom of Destoroyah's jaw, pinning Destoroyah's jaws shut. Iris then begins to siphon off Destoroyah's power. Destoroyah begins to wither slightly as Iris begins to heal his injured left arm and shoulder. Distracted by feeding, Iris is caught off guard, as Destoroyah suddenly breaks apart into his spider/crab form again, freeing himself from Iris's grasp. Destoroyah's crab bodies distance themselves, then rejoin into their final form. The two monsters stare each other down, Iris visibly recharged from feeding, while Destoroyah is considerably weakened from so many shape changes and from taking so much damage. Iris brings up his tendrils and begins to charge them up with Destoroyah's horn cutter.**

"Here comes the finisher" Yang said as she watched the two fighting kaiju with the suspense of the fight. Ruby was biting a couch pillow realizing she was going to lose the bet against Yang.

"You can do it Destoroyah, Destroy that weird mutant bird dragon monster" Ruby shouted though the creatures had no knowledge of their existence.

 **Destoroyah, barely able to keep himself up, can only half-heartedly retreat as Iris lashes out with a virtual storm of cutting beams. Most of the beams fail to hit, but two find their mark. One takes off Destoroyah's left wing and arm, while the second slices his right leg off at the knee. Destoroyah collapses to the ground, blood pooling up around his severed limbs. Destoroyah tries to get up, but can't, as he realizes that he is fatally wounded. He manages to call up enough strength to raise himself up on the bloody stump of his right leg and his remaining arm. Destoroyah looks up to see Iris slowly advancing on him, tendrils lashing about in anticipation. Destoroyah tries to gather enough energy for one last oxygen-destroyer beam, but the blast fizzles out in his mouth as his arm slips in his own blood and slides out from under him. Destoroyah collapses, but manages to raise his head to look at Iris, who is looming over his prone body. Destoroyah growls once, but is struck by one of Iris's tendrils across his muzzle. Iris brings all of his tendrils to bear on Destoroyah, and, opening the tips, begins to charge up several oxygen-destroyer beams. Then, in a blaze of blue-white energy, Iris begins to immolate Destoroyah's prone form with a torrent of energy. Destoroyah screams out in pain, but soon grows quiet as his mind slips into oblivion. Iris continues to unleash the brilliant streams of destructive energy until there is nothing left of Destoroyah's corpse but an ashen husk. Iris lowers his tendrils and lashes Destoroyah, causing the blasted shell to crumble like burnt paper.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed out as Yang cheered at her victory.

"Ha! Never bet against me sister" Yang said as she pumped her fist in the air. Blake watched as the ashes of Destoroyah crumbled apart and dispersed into the environment as Iris stood triumphant on the destroyed island.

"Iris did have his life draining and power absorbing ability so that probably upped the scales a bit" she said as Iris screeched in victory in the background.

 **Seeing his foe so thoroughly dead, Iris raises his head, shrieks at the heavens, and then takes to the air, his tendrils whipping up a cloud of ash as he vanishes into the sky.**

 **Winner: Iris**

The room turned back to normal as the plate of cookies appeared on the floor of the room.

"My Cookies are safe" Ruby said as she went to eat them only for Yang to pick up the plate and hold it above her head.

"I won the bet so I get your cookies" Yang said as she quickly devoured the chocolate chip cookies. Ruby gained a heart shattering look on her face as she watched her precious dessert disappear into the maw of her sister.

"I'll get you for this Yang!" She shouted as the boom flew into the hands of Blake. The Monster Bios flew back into the shelves nearby the Alien and SDF book. "Your next Blake."

Blake opened up the book and was perplexed to find that two more matches had been added into the table of context. "It increased by two matches" she said finding the matches risen to 192 as well as a section labeled KWC Animated section. "Hmm, interesting." Blake started to flip to the next match in line as she ignored Yang pulling on Ruby's cheeks as the two sisters fought. Ruby broke free from her sisters grip as she sped across the room to the bookshelf. A book fell onto her head opening into Ruby's lap revealing the futuristic anti-Kaiju weapon known as a Master Cannon to Ruby.

"What is this?" Ruby picked up the book and began to read its pages as a miniature Maser Cannon appeared out of the book. A target appeared as it fired a bolt of plasma at the target obliterating it. "That was awesome!" She said as she started to read the history and evolution of the Maser Cannon before coming across some blueprints of the weapon. "New Project to make!" She shouted finding the blueprints to making a Type 90 Maser Cannon in the book of weapons alongside the blueprints to several other guns and tanks from the series.

"I feel we may have just unleashed something dangerous into the world" Weiss said as she noticed the crazy yet happy look of amazement on Ruby's face as she looked through the book of Aliens and SDF. An earthquake started to happen as the girls took cover. A door then suddenly appeared with the label 'Weapon Creation room' on a sign hung to the door.

"Ruby sit down, You can build your weapons after at least all of us have read one match" Blake said as she stopped at Match 3. "Now then, I guess I should start reading".

 **A/N – and there we have Match 2 of the KWC completed. I split some of the larger paragraphs to add in reactions because why not. Also I was watching the original Gojira film when I was starting this so I decided to put in the Oxygen Destroyer scene to show Destoroyah's origins. There were some scenes which I may have taken inspiration from the committee reads and I've decided to maybe make a RWBY watches the Showa era sometime in the future. It's a maybe right now as I'll probably just place that they watched many of the Showa era films before continuing on to Match 14. If you enjoyed which I hope you did, then thank you for reading my reading. This is Daozang, Signing out.**


	3. Match 3

Chapter 3

A/N – Hopefully I get this up by the weekend. Real life issues really get in the way sometimes. Also I noticed just how long it may take for team RWBY to get to see the power of Godzilla at match 14. That is his first match and it was a tie but at a nice way to showcase the power of the two rivaling Kaijus and I've deceived that if I do write RWBY watches the Showa Era, that I will do it after match 14 for Godzilla and Gamera to be introduced to them. Also I added in a story image for this story that I thought would probably fit in nicely. Also I've decided that some of the longer matches such as the second and third matches of the Bagan Trilogy will have all four of Team RWBY reading and any other team who may be added in and I think I may make it a habit of making Ruby or possibly even Yang watch from the landscape somewhere instead of staying on the invisible platform though she will stay up there sometimes. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any KWC matches on this story unless one of my own submitted matches get posted. Each match belongs to their writer and I own nothing but my creativity and stupidity. Also I own my OC Nagoda who basically kidnapped Team RWBY and can't say anything against this disclaimer since he may not return until plot demands him to be or whenever I get far enough in his story to cross back into this one.**

"Talking"  
 **Reading**

Story Start.

"Match 3: Desghidorah vs Mechagodzilla (Heisei), by Forrest Freund". Blake stopped reading to look at the banner which appeared on the wall. It depicted a black, Four legged, Three headed dragon with black and crimson wings facing a metal robotic dinosaurian mech. In the background was the empty expanse of space and the gas planet Jupiter.

"Whooaaaahhhh, its like those other worlds we saw when that red guy took us here" Ruby said staring at the banner before her eyes turned to the giant mech. "It's a giant robot monster!" She said seconds later as she went over towards the banner to see it closer. A note appeared in Blake's hand suddenly as she read it off.

"The original size stats labeled the kaiju around a 50 meter scale before switching them to their true sizes and or enhanced to become a more even opponent". Everyone then awed as the previous sizes made a bit more sense.

"Hmm, I think the giant Grimm looking Dragon will win" Yang said as she couldn't wait to see this fight play out.

"Oh yeah, well I believe that Mechagodzilla will win just like how tough Atlesian Knights are" Weiss suddenly intruded joining Yang in her shenanigans.

"Those robots are really easy to destroy" Blake said as she began reading while Weiss stared angrily at her.

"Well lets make a bet then, Loser has to eat the spiciest thing in the fridge" Yang said holding out her hand.

"Your on" Weiss said shaking hands as Ruby stared at the two in fear as she had seen what the spiciest thing in the fridge was.

"This should be good" Blake said as she flipped the page as the landscape changed to show outer space and the earth which they orbited below them. They then started to move at high speeds past the moon and other celestial bodies before slowing down near a giant gas giant. "That's a big Planet" Blake said as they all stared at Jupiter. Coming around the giant planet was a small moon sized world as the room entered its atmosphere. In the air above them was the giant planet covering most of the sky with the suns rays on the side.

"What is it called?" Ruby asked as the word Jupiter appeared labeling it. "Okay then, what is Planet X best known for?" She then asked as their questions seem to keep getting answered. The planet rotated as a familiar looking figure stood on the planets surface.

"It's that Godzilla creature!" Weiss shouted pointing at Daisenso Goji as he and Rodan stared off at a retreating King Ghidorah. The four members of Team RWBY then stopped in both awe and shock as the next scene played out.

"HE DANCES!" Ruby shouted as Team RWBY watched in shock and amusement at the infamous Godzilla dance. Ruby laughed and clapped as she watched the King of the Monsters weird dance before the monsters disappeared from the landscape leading Blake to begin reading.

 **Mechagodzilla arrives on Planet X, its retro-booster rockets kicking up a cloud of dust and rock derbies as the titanic mech comes to a landing. The crew that pilots the machine pivots the battle robot's head, looking for the creature that it has been sent to eliminate. The crew does not have to wait long. Mechagodzilla's sensors pick up a blip on the radar, and the pilots realize that the creature is almost as big as they are, and approaching at mach 3. Mechagodzilla's crew turns the mech to see the mammoth creature barreling down from the sky, its three heads screeching like the songs of hell. The creature lands approximately 100 yards from the mech, its wings folding up, while sending a shower of dust into the air as its bulk comes to rest. With horror, the crew recognizes the creature that they have been sent to battle, an ancient and lethal creature that goes by the name of Desghidorah, the destroyer of worlds.**

"It looks more amazing up close and that dragon is beautiful. Ooohhhhh I really want to kill it" Ruby said as Weiss looked at her weirdly.

"How can you see something like that beautiful, all I see is a monstrous black demon" Weiss said countering Ruby's claim. Ruby then gained a look of enlightenment as an idea entered her head. She then sped off the side of the platform onto the surface of the alien planet as she ran over towards Desghidorah with a trail of rose petals in her wake.

"Rock derbies? I think they meant debris" Blake said correcting the mistake she found. "Other then that these Kaiju are really detailed nicely".

"I really like that shiny polish they placed on that machine" Weiss said as she admired the synthetic Diamond coated finish. They all watched as their young leader jumped and climbed up Desghidorah's large body almost falling off several times. She then finished her trek and sat on its middle head between its two larger horns and started to cheer from her spot holding onto the two smaller horns as it suddenly clicked into Yang's head.

"Hey, No fair Ruby!" Yang shouted as she too wanted to ride a giant monster into battle. She would have jumped off too if Blake hadn't ignored the two bickering sisters and continued reading.

 **Desghidorah eyes the metallic creature opposite him with detached malice. Mechagodzilla brings his arms up and locks them into battle position. Screeching out in a synthesized cry of its living counterpart, Mechagodzilla eyes his deadly opponent. Suddenly, Mechagodzilla opens up his mouth and releases his mega-buster attack, blasting Desghidorah in his right head. Startled by the sudden attack, Desghidorah screams out in pain as the bolt sears his flesh, but recovers quickly. Screaming out defiantly, Desghidorah opens his three mouths and launches a volley of plasma-beams at Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla stands his ground, and is struck by the bolts of crimson flame. Mechagodzilla's armor draws in most of the energy, dissipating it harmlessly, but the mech wasn't prepared for the tremendous impact energy of the bolts, which cause him to stagger back, losing some ground as he staggers back over the lose ruble under his feet. Spotting an opening, Desghidorah opens his wings and takes to the air, barreling towards his metallic enemy.**

Yang laughed as she watched her sister struggle to hold onto her seat on Desghidorah's head knowing that she couldn't be hurt by the monsters as the room wouldn't allow it. "Those beams look powerful" she said in between laughs. Even Weiss was finding amusement in her partners unfortunate situation.

"I'll go help her" she then offered as she gracefully jumped off the platform and used her Glyphs to get closer to the Kaiju. As she jumped closer, she was knocked away by the winds produced by Desghidorah's wings and teleported back to the platform before she hit the ground. "I guess not" she said as Ruby's screams of both terror and excitement tore through the background.

 **Mechagodzilla recovers from Desghidorah's blast just in time to see the monster bull rushing towards him, its heads screaming bloody death as it advances. As Desghidorah is almost on him, Mechagodzilla dives to the side. Desghidorah surges overhead and past. Mechagodzilla gets to his feet and begins to fire his mega-buster and optic beams at Desghidorah. Desghidorah, furious at missing his mark, is struck in the back by the energy beams being fired at him. The bolts anger him even further, as he makes a wide turn and heads back towards his enemy. As Mechagodzilla fires more beams at him, Desghidorah swings left and right, dodging the bolts of energy as he closes in with Mechagodzilla. Once he is within range, Desghidorah fires another volley of plasma-beams at Mechagodzilla. The bolts collide with the mech, one connecting with his face, one his right arm, and one in his chest. The beams stagger the mech as the force of the blow knocks him backwards. Just as the mech begins to regain his footing, Desghidorah rams into him, sending a shower of sparks into the air as Mechagodzilla falls backwards and crashes into a mountain of basaltic rock, smashing the stone and sending it flying in all directions.**

"Take that robot! You can't beat a living being that easily" Yang shouted pumping her fists as Mechagodzilla struggled in its position. As she cheered, everyone heard Ruby screaming something about 'Coolest ride ever' as she held onto Desghidorah kicking her legs up and down.

"Come on Mechagodzilla! Kill that black dragon and showcase the power of technology" Weiss shouted from her seat. She did not want to eat whatever was in the fridge as only Yang and Ruby had looked into it so far.

'I feel bad for the pilots inside Mechagodzilla right now' Blake thought as she remembered there were actual living people inside the mech currently. Yang and Weiss continued to cheer on their favored combatant.

 **Desghidorah lands on Mechagodzilla's chest, holding the machine down by placing his forelegs on the mech's chest plate. Desghidorah begins to scream out with rage as he begins to ruthlessly stomp his enemy into the ground, pounding him with deadly blows from his forelegs, warping and crushing the armor on Mechagodzilla's chest. Mechagodzilla recovers from the blow that knocked him down. Seeing his opponent beginning to move, Desghidorah lowers his central head and begins to breathe a torrent of volcanic flame into Mechagodzilla's face.**

Ruby covered her face at the intensity of the flames spewing out beneath her. She then knew why Kaiju have really tough skin as she noticed that he didn't even react to the heat of his own attack. "This is so awesome!" She shouted as she watched the helpless machine tank the torrent of flames head on.

"That seems really hot" Blake said seeing how close Ruby was to the flames.

"You know how she is" Weiss said as she saw her partner enjoying herself. "You can do it mechagodzilla" she cheered on.

"Can't take the heat" Yang said taunting Weiss edging her on. Weiss then went to butt heads with Yang only for Blake to gasp making the two of them turn to look. Then they all gasped as Ruby slipped off Desghidorah's writhing head and into the torrent of volcanic flames.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH-" she screamed as she fell into the flames with her eyes closed and her arms in front of her face. Just as she entered the blistering hot flames, she appeared on the couch on her back. "-HHHHHHHH! Wait, it doesn't burn?" Ruby then looked around to see Yang holding in her laughter and failing. "It's not funny" Ruby said pouting as Yang began to laugh crazily.

"You need to be more careful" Weiss said as she began to scold her. After Yang stopped dying from laughter and Ruby was finished tuning out Weiss's lecture on not riding giant monsters, Blake continued reading as a couple minutes of watching a dragon torch a machines head started to bore her.

 **Mechagodzilla tries to focus on Desghidorah, but the visual sensors are useless with the wall of flames blocking them. Realizing he is in deep trouble, Mechagodzilla opens up the plasma-grenade port on his stomach. The energy lens glows blue for a moment, then a beam of white-hot energy erupts from the orifice on his stomach, with such force that it sends Desghidorah sailing into the air and into a ravine several meters away. Seeing his chance, Mechagodzilla opens up his thruster and flies into the air.**

"HOLY SHIT!" Yang shouted as she watched Desghidorah get blasted across the battlefield.

"Language!" Ruby shouted at her sister as she was suddenly glad she was no longer riding on Desghidorah's head. Weiss cheered as her combatant dealt a powerful blow against the creature Yang believed would win. "That was an amazing beam though".

"Technology will always be superior" Weiss said as Ruby was suddenly reminded of Penny for some odd reason. Weiss looked smug as Yang looked angered.

"Desghidorah will win this, just you wait!" Yang said.

"Let us see".

"I'm going to continue reading now" Blake said as Ruby drank her cup of milk after a floating milk carton flew onto the table for her.

 **Closing in on the ravine that Desghidorah fell, Mechagodzilla lands and walks up to the fissure. Mechagodzilla spots Desghidorah lying in the bottom of the ravine, clearly unconscious, its chest barely moving, and its heads twitching slightly. Mechagodzilla sets his arms towards his unconscious foe, and then, fires his G-crusher cables, piecing Desghidorah in the right leg and stomach. The pain of the cables piercing his flesh suddenly revives Desghidorah, who screeches out in shock. Seeing Desghidorah awake, Mechagodzilla begins to send a deadly electrical current through the G-crusher cables, and into Desghidorah. Desghidorah screams out and tries to get up, but Mechagodzilla shoots him back down with his Mega-buster, all the while continuing to send deadly energy into Desghidorah.**

Weiss cheered, a sight which she rarely showed, as she watched Mechagodzilla fry Desghidorah. "Hah! Mechagodzilla has this win easily" she said as she and Ruby cheered together, one just because it was a fight between two powerful monsters and the other because she was winning a bet.

"Shock anchors, giant chest lasers, mouth beams, what doesn't this machine have!" Ruby said excitedly. "Finish him!"

"Get up Desghidorah, Destroy that machine" Yang shouted even though they didn't exist to the fighting kaiju and robot.

 **After a few moments, Desghidorah becomes still, and Mechagodzilla slowly stops sending electricity into his opponent. Then, without warning, Desghidorah's body glows and an electrical current is sent back through the G-crusher cables and into Mechagodzilla. The sudden jolt throws Mechagodzilla backwards, and the mech lands gracelessly on its back. As he falls, the G-crusher cables become taught and snap, whipping about. As Mechagodzilla starts rising to his feet, he notices with shock that Desghidorah is climbing out of the ravine, the G-crusher hooks still embedded in his right leg and stomach, both wounds seeping small quantities of blood. The look on Desghidorah's faces read unmasked furry and hate as he slowly trudges towards his enemy.**

"Unmasked Furry again" Blake sighed as Yang cheered. Weiss looked panicked as she felt that Yang's bet streak wouldn't die.

"Take him down Desghidorah" Yang shouted out standing up from her chair.

"It's just as stubborn as you Yang" Weiss said seeing how injured Desghidorah's was.

"Oh your just sore that your going to lose".

 **Desghidorah reaches Mechagodzilla, who is still trying to rise from the electrical shock delivered by Desghidorah. Desghidorah takes his good left leg and stomps on Mechagodzilla, knocking him back down. Desghidorah opens his mouths and releases a torrent of volcanic flame onto Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla tries to move, but the heat begins to overload his circuits. Mechagodzilla hears a creaking sound, and with horror realizes that it's the heat resistant plating on his armor, and it is beginning to melt under the intensity of Desghidorah's assault. Suddenly aware that soon his best defense will be stripped away, Mechagodzilla tries to move his head so that he can target Desghidorah. The servos in his neck mechanism screech in protest, but he manages to get his head to turn. Sighing Desghidorah, Mechagodzilla begins firing his optic blasters. The beam strikes the G-crusher hook embedded in Desghidorah's stomach, causing the creature to stop its attack and stagger back in pain. Mechagodzilla uses this opening to activate his thrusters and fly away. Mechagodzilla is several meters away before Desghidroah recovers. Seeing his enemy fleeing, Desghidorah opens up his wings and begins to fly after his prey.**

"Eye beams as well as Heat resistant coating, this mech has it all" Ruby said as they watched the chase go past them.

"See! Desghidorah will win this fight and you will have to eat the spiciest thing in the fridge" Yang said as Weiss looked panicky.

"The match isn't over yet, Mechagodzilla still has a chance to turn this around" Weiss replied as she turned to the fight.

 **Mechagodzilla sees Desghidorah flying after him. Knowing that he can't outrun Desghidorah, Mechagodzilla instead turns around and fires a volley of paralyzer missiles. The missiles streak towards Desghidorah, who is startled by this new attack. The missiles strike Desghidorah in his right neck, injured right leg and left wing. Desghidorah screams out from the pain of the missiles, and is suddenly gripped with paralysis from the cadmium toxin in the shells. Desghidorah plummets to the ground, sliding along the rocky surface and into a cliff of basalt. Desghidorah rises to his feet, favoring his right leg, and looks at Mechagodzilla with hate. Mechagodzilla, seeing Desghidorah grounded, opens fire with all of his remaining weapons, launching paralyzing missiles, Mega-busters, optic beams and plasma-grenades at his enemy.**

"An all out assault attack" Ruby said in awe as she watched Mechagodzilla fire everything at Desghidorah as Yang began to stare in fear at the sudden turn of events.

"What did I tell you, I knew he would turn this around" Weiss said having a smug grin on her face.

"You were acting a bit panicky earlier" Ruby said still staring at the glorious attack on Desghidorah as Weiss glared at their leader.

 **Desghidorah is struck by most of the attacks, and is forced to his knees by the impact of the beams and missiles. Once more, Desghidorah stops moving as if he has passed out from the attacks. Mechagodzilla lands, this time cautiously, since Desghidorah had played dead before. As Mechagodzilla approaches Desghidorah, the monster suddenly springs to life, launching two plasma-beams from his two functional heads. Mechagodzilla tries to dodge the bolts, but the beams hit him, and blast through his armor, which had lost its heat resistance. In a shower of sparks, Mechagodzilla's left arm is blown off his body, and his chest plate shatters. Mechagodzilla staggers back, almost losing his balance as he trips on a small hill. Desghidorah charges his foe, overrunning him and pinning the mech to a cliff of basalt. Desghidorah bites down onto Mechagodzilla's remaining arm with his left head, while the central head begins to breath volcanic flame into Mechagodzilla's face.**

"OH, Take that Weiss" Yang said as Desghidorah quickly turned around the bad situation. Ruby was watching the fight with great interest while Blake seemed more interested in the reading aspect of the match while keeping an eye on the events happening.

"No" Weiss said as she watched Mechagodzilla getting torn apart and melted. Yang gained a smug look on her face as she began to point and taint Weiss.

"There's still more to read" Blake said interrupting Yang as she continued.

 **Mechagodzilla, losing power fast, attempts to reach up and grab Desghidorah's left neck. The mech's arm screeches under the strain, but he manages to grab Desghidorah's left thought and squeezes down. Desghidorah lessens his grip a bit, but the central head continues to send flames into Mechagodzilla's face. The armor plating on Mechagodzilla's head begins to melt, and his eyes crack from the thermal stress. In one last bid for escape, Mechagodzilla charges up his plasma-grenades. Focusing all the remaining energy he has, Mechagodzilla fires a searing beam of plasma energy into Desghidorah's chest, throwing the creature backwards for several meters, through a mountain and into a ravine. Nearly blind, Mechagodzilla tries to move, but is to weak. Just as he is about to signal HQ to send a retrieval squad, Desghidorah drags himself out of the ravine, chest bleeding from an immense burnt crater, right leg broken, and right neck torn off. Desghidorah heaves himself onto level ground, screams, falls to his knees, shudders, and collapses. Mechagodzilla relaxes, begins smoking from what's left of his joints, and shuts down from internal mechanical failures.**

"Left Thought?" Blake said as Weiss sighed in Relief while Yang raged at the ending at her near loss.

"He shot him through a Freaking mountain" Ruby said censoring herself as she saw the dying Desghidorah bleeding into the planets surface while Mechagodzilla sparked.

 **Draw: Mechagodzilla (Heisei), Desghidorah**

"It's a draw, Neither of you won or lost that bet" Blake said as both cheered at not losing as the room turned back to normal. "However, there weren't any rules that said if you both lost you wouldn't both eat the item" Blake said as Ruby walked over in a hazmat suit holding a bowl with two small peppers. Yang and Weiss then gained a look of fear as a realization on what they were staring at hit their minds.

"Is that a Mistral Abyssal Reaper Chili" Weiss said as she started to back up. Yang backed up with her as they suddenly hit the wall at their backs.

"Yes it is" Blake said staring at the two as Ruby inched closer. "With a Scoville heat unit of between 1.5 million to 2 million, I would wish you two the best of luck" she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Weiss, want to take back that bet?" Yang asked with a terrified smile on her face.

"Sure" Weiss said before Blake hit them in the gut forcing them to open their mouths for Ruby to quickly place in the pepper. Blake then slammed their mouths as they subconsciously chewed the pepper. Ducking behind the couch, Blake and Ruby watched as the two girls' faces turned a bright red as they opened their mouths screaming. Yang had fire spewing out of her mouth and her semblance active as she ran to the kitchen to find something to drink. Meanwhile, Weiss was lying on the wall with her mouth foaming and her eyes white.

"Should we help them" Blake asked as Ruby held her back. Yang tore through the fridge to find something to get rid of the pain as Ruby snickered at her pain.

"I say we let them suffer a bit longer" Ruby said as she watched Yang tried to down a carton of milk only for it to be empty as fire shot out of her mouth. Ruby chuckled as she had drank the last of the milk just seconds ago and took the one that reappeared just for fun. "I'll give it to them now" Ruby said as she watched Yang fall over and start to foam at the mouth like Weiss was doing while pulling out the fresh milk carton.

 **A/N – Here we go with Match three. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I would have placed it as the Carolina Reaper but decided to make a Remnant version of it instead as they don't know what or where Carolina is. For those asking about team JNPR, I think I will add them in after match 14 which will just be the four members of Team RWBY rotating the reading evenly. This is Daozang Signing out.**


	4. Match 4

Chapter 4

A/N – Here is Chapter 4 for everyone waiting for it. I may have taken a while to get it out but I had school related issues that needed to be dealt with that stopped me from finishing this. I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed for your support.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any KWC matches on this story unless one of my own submitted matches get posted. Each match belongs to their writer and I own nothing but my creativity and stupidity. Also I own my OC Nagoda who basically kidnapped Team RWBY and can't say anything against this disclaimer since he may not return until plot demands him to be or whenever I get far enough in his story to cross back into this one.**

"Talking"  
 **Reading**

Story Start.

"It BURNS!" Yang shouted as she downed a carton of milk while Weiss was in the bathroom puking her guts out. Ruby laughed at their unfortunate loss as she blended together some cold milk and strawberries with some Berry Juice included. She blended enough for six people as she felt that Yang and Weiss would want refills to cool their mouths.

"Here you go, drink this" Ruby said passing the strawberry milkshake to Yang as she guzzled it down. Blake drank her own milkshake finding it sweet and refreshing while Ruby brought another towards the bathroom for Weiss.

"I need another refill, it helped slightly with the milk" Yang said as she refilled her empty cup full again as she now drank slower with the straw this time. Weiss's groans of discomfort and hurling noises were now gone as she was presumably drinking the milkshake and cooling herself off. "Should I start reading now or after we cool down"?

Blake looked over from the monster bios book as she shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip from her milkshake. "We should wait for Weiss to get back from her painful trip first" she said as she then noticed Weiss and Ruby leaving the bathroom with Weiss's face less red from the heat.

"I'm feeling a bit better but it still burns a lot" Weiss said as she refilled her half empty cup and took large sips of the milkshake. "Thank you for the milkshake Ruby". Ruby smirked in happiness as she heard Weiss say those words.

"You're welcome Weiss". The four girls then went back to the reading room where the book flew into Yang's hands. "I guess we should get started" Ruby said as the other four sat down as she was prepared to leap off to ride another kaiju.

" **Match 4: Gorosaurus vs Kumonga**. By James Webster." The wall changed to show a plain with a giant dinosaur facing an equally large spider.

"Is that a spider?" Weiss said in slight fear. Blake also gulped in slight fear as she had the thought of a giant 50+ meter tall spider chasing after her for all the other spiders she had flushed down the toilet or smushed.

"It's so cool! A spider that large would probably have really tough but soft webbing which could be used to make really strong clothes" Ruby said thinking about the uses of the spiders silky threads. "I wonder how strong I could make clothes from its silk and how resistant it would be to things like water and fire" she said as she was soon being ignored.

"Blake? Background information?" Weiss asked as Blake had her face in the monster bios book.

"Alright, says here that Kumonga is a massive spider that lived on the island of Solgel. It was awoken early from its slumber by some falling rocks and tried to eat Godzilla's son before it was defeated by Godzilla. It can fire webs and shoot a poisonous stinger from its maw" she explained as Kumonga took the screen. Next appeared Gorosaurus as Blake turned to his page. "As for Gorosaurus, he lived on Mondo Island alongside King Kong and fought against the giant ape losing. He can burrow and do a Kangaroo Kick".

"I bet on Kumonga winning because it's a giant spider. What could a regular dinosaur do against something just as large and most likely more poisonous then it" Yang said as she took a sip of her milkshake. Weiss just ignored the bet as she was still feeling the effects of her last bet against Yang.

"From what I've read, I think Gorosaurus might win this one" Blake said as she looked at the two combatants. "I bet on Gorosaurus winning this and if I lose I will mix you a drink Yang". Blake took another sip of her milkshake as she awaited Yangs offer.

"Alright, but instead of that, loser has to make lunch as we have yet to eat and according to that clock, it is an hour till twelve" Yang said upping the bet. The two then shook on it as Yang flipped to the first page changing the landscape to a forest near an open plain.

 **The cool stench arose from the canopy treetops on Monster Island. The sounds of birds, silenced at the approach of a giant. The ground quaked as the black form trampled through the foliage. The deadly beast, Kumonga, with its eight ruby-like eyes, gleamed with hatred as it moved forward. Mimicking a machine, the grotesque spider crawled. The black pole legs, spearing into the ground like daggers. The arachnid had felt the presence of another. The tainted smell of blood flew through the air. But the prey was nowhere in visible sight.**

Ruby, seeing the giant spider, leapt off the platform as she used Crescent Rose to help her descent into the forest. "So anyone going to tell ruby that the spider is probably hundreds of meters away from us" Blake said as their leader fell through the canopy of trees.

"It will give her exercise if she continues to do this" Yang said answering her question. "We all know she needs it with how much sugar she eats daily without us seeing". They heard the gunshots slowly head off into the distance and several trees falling out of the way as Ruby had most likely sliced them out of the way. The chittering of Kumonga could be heard as a small red figure shot upwards into the air field by the recoil of a sniper rifle as she ran up one of the large legs. "She made it at least" Yang said as she then continued to read.

 **Yet Kumonga knew better. He could literally taste the essence of the beast. Each corrupted thought of feeding flesh, and spelt blood, threw the tension into frenzy. The meal would be soon. Great ribbons of lusting foam dripped from its hollow bony fangs. It's sense of bloodlust rising like crashing waves on a shore. Adrenalin now coursed in its veins. The kill was near and it would be something for him to savor.**

"The intimidation factor just rose looking at it closer now" Weiss said as they moved the room closer to the giant arachnid. She moved back onto the couch in fear as Yang teasingly went closer to its fangs which dropped with foam.

"Hey guys, I'm riding a giant spider!" Ruby shouted seeing her team in the front of the spider as she noticed Weiss frozen in fear. She was holding onto two giant hairs on its head and sitting near its eyes.

"C-c-can w-we m-move a-away f-from the s-s-spider?" Weiss asked in fear of the giant spider. Yang sighed as she moved them back to a nice view of the battlefield as she continued reading. Blake took some quick pictures on her scroll of Weiss's fear frozen look for blackmailing purposes she could use later.

 **Suddenly the giant spider's thoughts were broke, shattered by a loud beastly roar. Kumonga quickly turned its body just in time to see the tyrant charging. The jade green scales, glimmering in the sun. The ivory teeth, flashing with savoring drool. Powerful strides on ropes of muscled flesh moved the titan's mass in blinding speed. The might of Gorosaurus was met.**

Blake looked over the creature she was betting on and looked at its muscular legs remembering what it's bios had stated about it. "Go Gorosaurus" she said waving a flag with Gorosaurus in the center inside of a circle.

Yang held up her own flag as well with Kumonga on it. "You can beat him Kumonga" she shouted as they watched the two titans stare at each other. Then Yang remembered she was supposed to read to continue the fight and placed her flag into Weiss's hands as the appearance of Gorosaurus took her out of her frozen state.

 **The mammoth spider raised up and was in momentary shock at the sudden appearance of the creature. But even more so when the beast too rose into the air, rearing it's hefty weight upon it's barreled scaly tail. The taloned back legs, pulled against its oily skin, as the chiseled stone body lifted higher and higher. Fear bored into the eight-legged behemoth when it realized the true nature of the show.**

"Oh no!" Yang said realizing just what exactly was going to happen.

"Oh Yes!" Blake responded as an alarmed Ruby stared at the oncoming attack about to hit the Kaiju she was riding.

 **A loud bone cracking sound shattered the air. The saurian slammed full force with it's coiled legs upon the exoskeleton body of Kumonga. The arachnid screeched a banshee cry of maddening pain as its body was sent backwards, slamming into the ground. The huge dinosaur hissed and then began to mirthfully crush it's downed foe. Stamping, raking, and clawing with its powerful three scythe like clawed feet. And with each step and each cut, another shriek of torture bellowed.**

Ruby was lucky as she jumped off the spider as it was kicked. She landed on Gorosaurus's slightly bumpy scales and started to climb up using Crescent Rose. "That was close" she said as she made it to the dinosaurs back just in time for it to start its stomping on Kumonga.

"That looks like fun" Yang said as she tried to jump off only for a barrier to knock her back. "Oh Come on! We can't leave when it's our turn to read!" She shouted as a sign appeared in front off her stating 'the original book must not leave the area of the room for safety purposes. A copy may be provided for exploration for certain matches only'. Yang raged as Weiss cheered for a Gorosaurus to kill the giant arachnid, leaving Yang's flag lying on the couch.

"Sucks to be you, you're losing right now" Blake said as she finished off her milkshake.

 **Gorosaurus roared in frustration and quickly jumped off the battered arachnid. Howling again, the leviathan swung its massive tail into the mutant spider's lifeless shell. The fevering whack sent the spider hurtling through the stale air. Moments of ebbing sands of time ticked by, before the many-limbed foe landed hundreds of meters away. Tearing through the earth, sliding on it's back, Kumonga plowed through. Leaving only an open stretch of wounded earth in its wake. Dust and dirt hovered in the blue sky, surrounding and blinding the spider's half glazed view.**

"Get up Kumonga! Eat that dinosaur!" Yang shouted over the book staring into the dusty cloud covering the giant black and yellow arachnid. As Yang cheered, Blake was busy eating some popcorn from the previous match and watched Gorosaurus start moving.

"Crush it Gorosaurus" she said as she tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

 **Then, without warning, another tonnage of weight bashed against the mutant. A sharp, numbing pierce of icy torment raced through its body. Following soon by another and another. Waves of pain flooded the arachnids tattered mind, only the cries of screeching horrible rage seemed to relief what little it could. The dinosaur though, continued to beat the spider's soft underside with it fleshy tail. Kumonga's legs flailed wildly at the attack. Sneering a fence of ivory sword teeth, the emerald lizard placed one of it's massive clawed feet upon the prone body. New flashes of horror assaulted the downed black creature as Gorosaurus opened it's rowed dagger mouth and prepared to grab hold of the beast with pike like teeth.**

"Move Kumonga!" Yang shouted as she saw the sharp mouth of Gorosaurus move forth.

"You're going to lose this" Blake said as Ruby jammed Crescent Rose into Gorosaurus's scales to keep herself steady.

"It's not over yet, I still have a couple more paragraphs to go" she replied as Ruby's shouts of joy could be heard.

"I Love Kaiju!" Ruby shouted as she held on tight to Gorosaurus.

 **Death raced through the spiders mind in the next few precious seconds. Willing its body, the creature moved every limb it could. Only by luck of the slimmest chance, two of the arachnid's dagger like legs struck the enraged leviathan. Gorosaurus howled in pain and immediately released its hold. The creature's legs were like swords, slicing deeply into his upper leg. Weeping wounds now graced the tyrant lizard's thigh, wounds that were too much for the animal to stand on. Roaring in utter defiance, the being fell to its side, loosing its balance.**

"YES! Take that dumb dinosaur" Yang shouted as Ruby held in tight to Gorosaurus as he fell. As Yang cheered, she never noticed as Blake stole her Milkshake and replaced it with her empty glass.

"You can do it Gorosaurus, Fight on!" Weiss shouted showing which kaiju she favored the most in the battle.

"AAHHHHHHHH" Ruby screamed as Gorosaurus slammed into the ground. Blake started to drink Yang's Milkshake as Yang reached for her cup only to find it empty.

"Huh, Must have finished it" she said staring at her empty cup. "I was sure I still had about half left" she said thinking thing through before Blake distracted her.

"We need reading for the battle to continue" Blake said distracting Yang to get her off the milkshake trail as she turned back to the book to read.

 **At last, the tide of battle had turned, and Kumonga summoned its strength to flip back over. The sky next, was filled with the sound of a low hissing noise, as Spiega began to spray the fallen titan.**

"The hell is a Spiega?" Yang said rereading the sentence before she turned to Blake. "And is that my Milkshake!"

Blake quickly looked around warily before placing the cup down slowly. "No~, of course it wasn't your milkshake" Blake responded as she picked up the Monster Bios and looked up Spiega finding Kumonga's bio. "Apparently that was another name given to Kumonga though I prefer Kumonga as it sounds more powerful" she said placing the book back into her lap as Yang glared at her for the milkshake before turning back to reading.

 **Thousands of sticky white strands leapt from the beast's fanged mouth, extending hundreds of feet. Gorosaurus watched in pain as the sticky eggshell wisps of silk floated down and made contact with his pebbled skin. The milky gossamer substance was cold and dried almost as soon as it touched him. The huge dinosaur fought back fiercely, but it was fruitless. The web was too strong, and far too thick.**

Weiss gained a horrified look on her face as she realized that Kumonga was cocooning Gorosaurus to eat while Yang laughed at her sisters predicament. Ruby had a strand of the spider silk stuck to her back as the other end stuck to a tree branch leaving her hanging. "Looks like Ruby is in a silky situation" Yang said looking around as Blake jumped off the ledge to get away. She was soon teleported back as was Crescent Rose for some odd reason leaving Ruby stuck in the web as she struggled. Yang then laughed harder at her sisters situation as her struggling causes the web to wrap around her arms tying her up.

"Well, should we help her?" Blake asked as Yang and Weiss looked to each other.

"I say we let her stay there for a while longer for thrusting the chili into our mouths and hiding the milk" Weiss said as Yang agreed and continued reading.

 **Hours ticked by before the gigantic spider finally stopped.**

Though it said hours, time sped up to show that each hour was about thirty seconds showing Gorosaurus being cocooned very nicely as a mostly wrapped up Ruby appeared in the center of the room stuck with only her head free. "Ha Ha, real funny girls" Ruby said as everyone chuckled at their leaders predicament. They then worked together to free her needing to use Gambol Shroud's sharp inner sword to slice through the tough silk. Even then, it barely cut through a single thread of the spider silk. It took a combination of the three non stuck members using all their sharp weapons including Crescent Rose to slice through the stronger then steel spider silk used to wrap up kaiju.

 **Stepping forward on the motionless saurian, the creature finished the job. Extending from its mouth, a small needle like barb plunged into the tough skin. Injecting the helpless creature, the spider had won. The venom clogged the veins and arteries of Gorosaurus, running through its blood stream like light across the voids of space. Great gouts of air blasted from the lungs, and the stone idol like mountain of bone cracked. Cold flesh now covered the beast. The once powerful kaiju whipped its armored tail limply, and twitched its crocodilian jaws before falling as still as a great fallen oak. A sea of sanguine fluid spurted from its throat while organs burst from deep within. Gushes of drenched black blood, flooded the parched earth like rivers of insanity. Red and glistening the plants remained, their surfaced, tainted by the loss of Gorosaurus. The dinosaur was a hill of dead meat, the organs all but shutting off, one by one.**

Weiss grabbed a small trash can that was provided in the room and turned over the couch, puking her guts out at the scene she was seeing. Blake and the others flinched as they saw the injection of the poisonous barb into Gorosaurus's flesh. They watched as its once powerful tail slammed lifeless to the ground as Kumonga stood atop the prehistoric beast. "That was unsettling" Blake said as she fought the urge to vomit as blood sprayed from the wound.

"Eh, we've seen worse when that Zwei killed and ate that bear that came too close to the house but needles are scary" Ruby said as she and Yang watched Kumonga work. They took this less hard then the rest of their team as they learned that the world was a place where you must eat other creatures to survive. And from all the dead squirrels Zwei brought home half chewed and partially eaten.

 **Moving forward, the spider Kumonga feeds, its hard fought meal warming its mouth with the cup of victory.**

"Winner: Kumonga". Yang closed the book and pumped it into the air cheering. "You Lost Blake" Yang said pointing in the black haired faunus' face. "You're cooking lunch". As Yang celebrated, Blake took a look into the kitchen fridge and freezer and found them full of necessary supplies to make meals within the hour. "Still, that battle was great with how powerful Gorosaurus's kicks were" Yang said as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, first Kumonga was like "Come at me dinosaur" and then Gorosaurus was like "Super Ultra Hyper Miracle Kangaroo Kick of Doom". Though it was unpleasant to be tossed around on a kaiju and wrapped in spider webbing" Ruby said as she gathered the mysteriously threaded and spooled spider silk that appeared on the desk where the massive mess of the sticky substance was placed. Next to it was a note for Ruby as her cape and the thread glowed as they combined. "Oh My Oum! The super strong spider silk combined with my hood" she said squealing in delight as she felt how much softer and stronger it became from it.

"I don't understand how you two could watch that ending" Weiss said with a sickly face. "It was gruesome and horrifying".

"Once again, we've seen worse whenever our dad or uncle comes home with a freshly killed animal and butchers it in front of us or whenever Zwei kills some unfortunate squirrel who was too slow" Yang said as she went towards their room to change as she changed the dial on the outside gravity to two.

"I found the match quite enjoyable and I'll make us some Beef Rice Bowls for lunch" she said as she pulled out a cutting board and started to prepare the meal. Weiss walked over with an apron on to help out before Blake turned her around and pushed her out of the kitchen. "Sorry Weiss but you almost burnt down the school kitchen last time you tried cooking" Blake said as Yang left into the times two gravity of the outdoors after switching into a training top and training shorts.

"Come on, I want to help too" Weiss said as they suddenly heard a gasp from Ruby as she discovered a new doorway.

"I found the game room!" Ruby shouted as she entered a doorway labeled 'Games'. Weiss took off her apron and went to follow her partner. "You better not break anything in there" Weiss shouted as a crashing noise was heard from within the room. As she closed the door behind her, another loud crash was heard along with shouting as the two partners messed around loudly in the game room.

 **A/N – There we have it with Match 4: Gorosaurus vs Kumonga. I hope you guys found it enjoyable to read and I hope to get the next chapter out faster next time. To the Guest Austin, your ideas on the Giga Battlenizer wielding Reionyx in Remnant will take some time to get too as I need to update some of my other stories. Thank you for reading through this chapter and I hope I wrote the characters out good enough and if you enjoyed reading this, maybe check out the KWC on Tohokingdom with its latest match of Star Godzilla vs Shin Godzilla released on March 32** **nd** **. This is Daozang Signing out.**


	5. Match 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N – Here we go again with Match 5 of the KWC. There will be a short time skip of about a day as I'm sure that the team would want to get to know their new surroundings a bit more so it will be a day later with a minimum of four matches a day they must read. And reading matches actually doesn't take that long when reading with others. It takes about an hour or two to finish that amount with others in a day with additional dialogue which leaves the team with various different things to do through the day including reading more should they wish it. If you haven't noticed, I made Blake the Kaiju Extraordinaire in knowledge while Ruby would be the most knowledgeable in the SDF department due to it being vehicles that are also weapons. Just a warning, I type up all my chapters on my phone so there may be errors I miss. Also though I feel people may hate me for this, I actually like the american Godzilla 1998 movie as I grew up with that and Godzilla vs Gigan. I can already hear the booing but it's a good movie if you don't really care for it being called Godzilla but view it as a monster movie. I only call it Zilla to differentiate between him and the Japanese Godzilla. Enjoy the chapter and I just realized how long Match 14 will be.**

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any KWC matches on this story unless one of my own submitted matches get posted. Each match belongs to their writer and I own nothing but my creativity and stupidity. Also I own my OC Nagoda who basically kidnapped Team RWBY and can't say anything against this disclaimer since he may not return until plot demands him to be or whenever I get far enough in his story to cross back into this one so sometime during Godzilla vs Gamera for reasons.

"Talking"  
 **Reading**

Story Start.

Weiss Schnee stood at a wooden table inside a locked room. Instead of her usual clothing, she wore a suit and tie with a Kevlar vest in place of a jacket. A loud beeping sound echoed throughout the room from a suitcase looking device with several modules on it and an alarm clock nearby. Three of the five modules were currently deactivated and the timer was rapidly falling with two red X's over it. "Careful now Weiss, one more mistake and you're a goner" the voice of Ruby said through headpiece disrupting Weiss's already panicked mind.

"I know that Ruby, I have the wires and a yellow detonate button remaining with thirty seconds of time left and falling". Weiss looked over her choices as the voice of Yang came through.

"Uh, um, Hold the yellow detonate button for one second" Yang said quickly as Weiss in her panicked state complied. "Wait!" A bright flash encompassed Weiss's vision as the bomb exploded sending static through the headsets.

"Weiss? Weiss! WEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS!" Ruby shouts through her headset in despair overreacting. She and the rest of her team were at tables with several bomb defusing papers scattered about as Weiss appeared in behind them with burnt clothing which slowly repaired itself before it changed to her usual clothing. "You died so young" she said as Weiss smacked her across the head lightly. She appeared on a circular pad device which transferred people through to a room where a bomb would reside while also changing their clothing. The bomb would activate once the player appeared in the room as others would try to communicate through headsets to help their bomb defusing friend. In other words, the transporter led to a real life version of Keep Talking and No One Explodes and only worked when two or more people were in the game room. They found it by accident when Weiss pushed Ruby through when Blake was making lunch and had to help her diffuse it using the manual. They failed and Ruby had to eat lunch with messy regenerating clothes.

"You dolts blew me up!" She shouted angrily. "The only person who actually helped me diffuse three of the modules was Blake and she is drinking a milkshake". True to her words, Blake was sitting on a chair drinking a milkshake she had made earlier in the day. It was three in the afternoon the day after they had arrived on the weird planet of reading. After they read the first four matches, they spent the rest of the day learning their surroundings. Blake tried to read ahead only for the other matches to be locked tight only allowing her to read the first four matches and the titles of the others which led her back to the monster bios book. They then spent the morning outside getting used to the times two gravity for training purposes as well as picking fruit. Then they each spent time doing other things for about an hour before they had lunch and left to continue their own stuff. It was only until ten minutes before that Ruby gathered everyone to play the game and shoved Weiss through the teleporter.

"You blew me up too the first time we played so it doesn't matter" Ruby said holding her head as the four were suddenly teleported to the reading room. "Huh, guess we are obliged to read every day" she said as the book magically reappeared and landed in her hands. "Well I should start". Opening the pages, the wall transformed to show the usual KWC banner. "Oooohh, Match 51 seems like it might be a cool match" she said looking at the index. She tried touching it only for a lock and chain to show. "Awwww, I wanted to read Bagan vs Everyone to see how cool it is". Touching Match 5, the pages flipped over as she started to read.

" **Match 5: Zilla vs Titanosaurus.** By Forrest Freund." The banner then changed to show a city in the daytime with large skyscrapers and two dinosaurs. One of them was a giant red colored saurian with many fins on it while the other had a box shaped head and many spikes on its back. "Blake? Information on the Kaiju" Ruby requested as Blake was already more than halfway through the monster bios spoiling any movie information for herself.

"Alright, Zilla is a mutated Iguana crated from nuclear testing and had his debut in the film Godzilla 1998 created by Tristar attacking a place called Manhattan. His abilities are having an Atomic ray/Flammable Gas, Extraordinary Jumping, Burrowing, is an adept swimmer and can summon offspring to his aide" she said as the 1998 Godzilla, better known as Zilla to many who state he is not a true godzilla or don't call him by other insulting names, appeared around them as the room turned to its space themed look for monster bios. "He is most well known for being named after the king of the monsters and disappointing fans as he was bought by Toho and renamed Zilla".

"What offspring? And you said it was a guy right?" Yang asked as she looked at the large reptile in front of them while Blake nodded. Below him showed an egg and a smaller human sized offspring. "It's like a smaller cuter version of his dad" Yang said as she looked over the baby Zilla as it roared.

"You think that's cute? Look at this little cutie I came across" Blake said as Zilla disappeared. In their place stood a small human sized dinosaur with maple shaped dorsal spines. It roared at them cutely as it looked towards them. Ruby and Weiss had sparkles in their eyes at the Baby Godzillasaurus as it moved around.

"It's so CUUUTTTEEE!" They said as they ran over to it and watched as it started to eat some leaves. They began to pet and coo at it as it started to grow rapidly becoming a larger chibi form. It mewled at them cutely with its large red eyes as it fired bubbles from its mouth. Little Godzilla walked around playfully as Yang's eyes sparkled.

"Baby monsters are so cute!" Yang said joining the others as the baby started to rapidly grow again. The three wondered how much cuter it could get when it suddenly changed to a slimmer more agile form as it released a loud roar becoming Godzilla Junior, completing its growth into adolescents.

"Now he just looks cool and amazing" Ruby said as Blake turned back to finding Titanosaurus.

The room then changed creatures showing the giant dinosaur Titanosaurus. "Titanosaurus is a relic of when dinosaurs roamed the earth. He made his debut in Terror of Mechagodzilla, resting in the ocean before he was controlled by a mad scientist exiled from the scientific community to destroy Japan alongside Mechagodzilla (Showa) and fought against Godzilla. His powers are being an Adept Swimmer, an extraordinary Jumper, and has a cyclone tail fin". At the mention of his fin, Titanosaurus opened his fin as a mock village appeared. The dinosaur flapped his tail sending hurricane winds tearing apart the buildings.

"Not the Huts! They were innocent" Ruby said mourning over the loss of such an innocent place.

Blake looked at Ruby weirdly before she continued. "Says here he is most famous for being just as strong as Godzilla and for lifting Godzilla into the air by biting his face". She said the last words slowly as it showed Showa Godzilla being lifted into the air by Titanosaurus biting his mouth.

"Ok then, any bets? I vote for Zilla to win this as he seems faster and more powerful" Yang said betting everyone else. "The losers have to spend the rest of the day with the Gravity cranked up to three". Yang smirked at this as she had quickly adjusted to the times two Gravity and could withstand three times gravity for a while. Blake and Weiss turned each other as if planning something before Ruby spoke first.

"I vote on Titanosaurus as with a name as crazy sounding as Titanosaurus, he has to win!" Ruby said as she placed her bet. Blake and Weiss nodded as they went with Ruby. If they failed, they would fail together against Yang. "Well Lets begin" Ruby said as the world changed to show a city. Ruby then tried to jump off only to smack into the same invisible wall that Yang did.

"Haha sis, your stuck up here" Yang shouted as she jumped off the invisible platform with one of the hundreds of motorcycles in the mysterious shed outside with bigger storage on the inside. Seeing Yang falling and knowing she would be alright, Ruby decided to test the weapon she had created from blueprint scans.

"Handheld Mazer, FIRE!" She shouted holding a large most likely heavy weapon with a satellite dish like end. She pulled the trigger as a blueish bolt of energy slammed into the bike causing it to explode.

"RUUUUUUUUBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Yang shouted as she fell. Her hair was alright but her bike was destroyed as Ruby started reading.

 **The sun rises over the East Side of New York City. As the citizens slowly rouse from their sleep, a tremor begins to emanate from Central Park. Within ten blocks of the park, people begin to panic, and run screaming in every direction. The ground under the park beings to buckle, and with a roar, Zilla bursts out from under the Central Park Auditorium, smashing it to bits and sending shrapnel into the sky. As its roars thunder through the city, the people's panic begins to solidify into terror as they begin to run franticly away from the monstrous beast.**

"That roar is loud and terrifying, also where exactly is New York on Earth?" Ruby asked as a globe appeared showing the United States of America and zoomed in on New York. "Ok, Hey look! Yang is stuck in the crowd". As she was pointing this out, Yang had landed in the park as she was being dragged away by hundreds of people trying to escape the giant monster. She broke through the crowd in a rage sending all the people flying into trees or debris. She then launched herself up into Zilla's box head and held onto one of his spikes.

"This is so much fun!" Yang shouted as she rode the giant reptile. Blake looked around for the other creature as the room moved them far towards the bay leaving Yang in the park.

 **Meanwhile, in the harbor, the coastguard has picked up something enormous on the sonar. The creature is easily over sixty meters long and moving coastward rapidly. The harbor patrol calls out an evacuation order as the creature closes in on the city. The surface of the water flashes a brilliant white, then Titanosaurus explodes out of the water, launching himself into the air and onto the dock. Titanosaurus wheels his arms and torso as the screeches his warbling cry into the heavens. In the distance, Titanosaurus can hear a noise, one that sounds very familiar, and yet, subtly different from the one he remembers. Old memories of pain and humiliation flood back to him as he recalls how he was forced by the small being to fight against that other monster, then nearly driven to madness by the screams from the tooth that the other small beings shot into his neck. Titanosaurus hisses as the memories of pain come flashing back to him. Thirsty for revenge, he beings to stalk into the city.**

"Yeah, the sizes are reduced by about half this early on" Blake said as she saw the sixty meter tall dinosaur jumped from the ocean. "My ears!" She said holding her cat ears as Titanosaurus roared his crazy cackle.

"I feel like this monster we have betted on is going to get annoying fast if that is his roar" Weiss said as she and the others watched him move. "I've got to say that he does seem powerful with all that muscle he has".

 **Titanosaurus weaves through the buildings, listening for the other monster. On top of one of the nearby structures, Zilla spots Titanosaurus and quickly roars out a challenge before leaping down to the concrete below.**

"How's the ride Yang!" Ruby shouted down below as she noticed some puke dripping down Zilla's head. "What happened? Did he go too fast and you got motion sick?" She said innocently as Yang puked again.

"You don't want to know how many people were killed back there" she said a little green as she held onto the dinosaur for her life.

 **Titanosaurus hears the roar and reflexively leaps straight up into the air. Zilla surges past him and lands on the pavement below, overcompensating and staggering forward because he missed his mark. Titanosaurus lands with a crash that causes the buildings to shake, then turns around to face his opponent. As he does, Titanosaurus realizes that this creature isn't the one that humiliated him. Just the same, it sounded enough like it to take some aggression out on, if only by proxy.**

Ruby looked excited at the battle that would take place as Weiss realized something. "Wait, Titanosaurus thought Zilla was someone else because of his roar, does that mean that we now know what Godzilla sounds like?" Blake nodded approvingly as they watched the stand off between the two. Meanwhile, Yang was feeling a bit better and was more hyped up for the upcoming battle.

"Let's do this!"

 **Titanosaurus screeches out a challenge to Zilla, who also roars back in response. Titanosaurus drops his shoulders and charges. Zilla responds by arching his back and also advancing head-long at his foe, roaring defiantly.**

"Woohooooo! Yeah!" Yang shouted as the wind went through her face. This was the wrong thing to do as her previous puke launched into the air. It didn't hit her hair somehow but got in her mouth. "Ew gross" she said releasing her grip on the spine leading her to flip over towards the back. She quickly grabbed one of the center spines as she waved in the air like a flag. "Still fun!" She shouted getting a better grip with her semblance sad she sat in front of the spike with her arms holding firmly onto its flesh.

 **The two behemoths connect with each other, Zilla landing the first blow by landing a head-butt into Titanosaurus's chest. Titanosaurus chirps in pain, then responds by dragging his claws across Zilla's left shoulder and lower portion of his jaw. Zilla roars out in pain, and then bites Titanosaurus in the right leg. Titanosaurus screams as Zilla clamps his jaws down onto his thigh.**

"It's So Awesome and Bloody!" Ruby cheered for Titanosaurus as she jumped up and down. Yang had a good grip on Zilla's back and didn't fly off when Zilla was hit in the jaw.

"Get him Zilla" she shouted from his back as he bit down on Titanosaurus.

 **Titanosaurus begins to hammer at Zilla's head with his fists and claws, trying to get him to release his jaw lock. Zilla, in response to the assault, merely tightens his grip and starts to twist his neck, trying to tear out Titanosaurus' thigh. Titanosaurus screams out in pain, then reaches down and grabs Zilla by the top and bottom jaws. Screeching and pulling with all of his might, Titanosaurus begins to pull Zilla's jaws open, until he has freed his leg. Titanosaurus lets go of Zilla's jaws, which snap shut. Titanosaurus shuffles backwards, then knees Zilla in the throat, grabs his jaws shut and, lifting him into the air by his head, shoulder throws him through one of the nearby buildings.**

Yang reappeared on the couch as Zilla was smashed into the building. "Holy Shit! I was lucky I was knocked to his back" she said as she saw all the blows striking Zilla's head and how he was easily tossed aside. Ruby cheered in excitement at the action as Weiss realized the devastation these creatures actually cause in their fights in civilization.

"I am glad these creatures don't exist on Remnant though I feel bad for the Earth now for dealing with all these monsters" she said holding her hand up in horror as she realized just how many lives might have been lost from the people still trapped in the buildings. Ruby looked shocked as the same realization dawned on her.

"Why did you put that into my mind Weiss!" She shouted out as Blake realized something about the matches.

"Girls, aren't these documented battles written down by authors? Then that means that all these people have already died at some point in time" Blake said coming to a horrible realization. The thought dawned on the four students at the loss of life this planet had to suffer through whenever these monsters attacked or fought.

 **Zilla strikes the building, and with a roar of pain, crushes the front half, knocking it to rubble as he falls to the ground. Zilla rises and roars at Titanosaurus, who screeches back at him defiantly. Zilla charges at Titanosaurus, and leaps into the air, landing on Titanosaurus's chest, as he is recoiling form the attack. Zilla then pushes off with his back legs, jumping off Titanosaurus, and throwing him backwards with the force of the push-off. Titanosaurus screeches as he is thrown backwards into one of the skyscrapers behind him, sending a shower of glass shards into the air like a crystalline rainstorm. Titanosaurus shrieks in pain as the glass bites into his skin. Pulling himself free of the damaged building, he charges at Zilla.**

"Yeah go Zilla! Kick that red dinosaurs ass!" Yang shouted out as Zilla attacked, trying to get the mood lighter. She moved her arms around in punching motions as Zilla struck with his attacks making the three others move out of her range.

"Come on Titanosaurus! Beat that overgrown Iguana" Weiss shouted as Ruby and Blake waved flags. The three cheered loudly for their dinosaur while trying to ignore all the death happening around them.

 **Titanosaurus bows down as he charges, then when he comes within reach of Zilla, brings his body up quickly, striking Zilla with his neck. Zilla is thrown back slightly by the force of the blow. As he staggers back, Titanosaurus lunges forward, then turns around quickly and strikes his opponent with his tail. Zilla is thrown to his side by the blow, staggering to his left. Titanosaurus turns around quickly, and reaching forward, grabs Zilla around the neck. Screeching, Titanosaurus lifts Zilla from the ground by the neck. Tightening his grip, Titanosaurus begins to choke his prey. Zilla begins to foam at the mouth as he begins to lose consciousness. Titanosaurus chirps with pleasure as he sees Zilla beginning to go under.**

"Yeah, Kill it Titanosaurus" Ruby shouted out feeling a bit Kill Happy as Blake and Weiss slightly moved away from their crazy teammates. Yang booed at Titanosaurus and had jumped off and was now attempting to attack Titanosaurus only to feel like she was striking a steel pillar. "Punch him in the face and kick him in the gut" she shouted out once more.

 **Zilla lifts his hind legs and kicks out, striking Titanosaurus in the gut. Titanosaurus loosens his as Zilla kicks again, driving his claws into the tough hide on Titanosaurus's belly. Zilla raises his legs again and kicks out, this time pushing free of Titanosaurus's grip. Titanosaurus shrieks in pain and clutches his bleeding stomach. Zilla takes the opportunity, and rising, turns and runs around the corner of the street, and out of sight.**

"The wrong Kaiju heard me" Ruby said watching Zilla break free. She then watched as it ran away. "Get back here you Coward" she shouted out to Zilla as he passed around the corner. "Come back and fight us!"

Yang reappeared on the platform, having been crushed by Zilla's foot. "Take that you stupid red ugly b-"

"Language!" Ruby held a censor bar over Yang's mouth as a bleep played out. Ruby looked at her hands wondering where the censor bar came from only for it to disappear like Magic.

 **Titanosaurus wheezes for a few seconds as he regains his wind, then, noticing that his foe is gone, begins to pursue. As he turns the corner that Zilla went around, he comes to a stop in front of an immense hole in the pavement. Titanosaurus looks around anxiously, not knowing what to make of the situation.**

"Hey, stop running away and fight!" Weiss said suddenly while Blake seemed to nod in understanding for Zilla.

"Maybe he is just fighting smart?" Ruby said staring into the dark hole. "I mean he could be anywhere by now which makes everything dangerous". Ruby then started to look around frantically for Zilla.

 **Titanosaurus begins to back away from the hole. As he does, he cranes his neck up as high as he can and looks around, watching for Zilla.**

"Your copying a monster Ruby" Yang said as both Ruby and Titanosaurus just so happened to be mimicking each other in head movements.

"No I'm not, he is copying me". Ruby glared at Yang as she continued to look around warily. "That dinosaur has to be around here somewhere".

 **As Titanosaurus sets his foot down, the ground explodes as Zilla bursts from the concrete and latches his jaws onto Titanosaurus's injured right leg and begins to pull him into his burrow, purring softly at the success of his ambush. Titanosaurus falls to his hands and knees as Zilla drags him towards the hollow in the ground. Titanosaurus digs his hand and foot claws into the ground, in an effort to avoid being pulled into the underground, where he would have a distinct disadvantage.**

"See, an unseen opponent is one of the most dangerous ones you may find" Blake said from experience as Zilla ambushed Titanosaurus. "Anyways, Kick him in the Face Titanosaurus" she shouted feeling slightly embarrassed for shouting out loud.

"Drag him under Zilla!" Yang shouted cheering the false Godzilla.

 **Zilla shakes his jaws violently, sending Titanosaurus's blood onto the street as his teeth dig deeper into the wounded limb. Titanosaurus cranes his neck around and screeches at Zilla. Then, lifting his free left leg, Titanosaurus kicks backwards with all of his might, driving the heel of his foot into Zilla's muzzle. Zilla grunts in pain, but doesn't let go. Titanosaurus kicks again, this time causing Zilla to slacken his grip, yet not enough to shake free. A third time, Titanosaurus kicks his foe in the muzzle, this time cracking the bone with the force of the blow. Zilla shrieks out in pain and releases Titanosaurus as blood runs out of his nostrils. Titanosaurus takes the opportunity and leaps away.**

"These fights really get bloody, does it show this much blood in the movies as well?" Ruby asked herself thinking about the shelf filled with films. Meanwhile Blake was cheering as she had predicted Titanosaurus kicking Zilla in the face while Yang cursed under her breath.

"Come on, get him Zilla". Yang gritted her teeth as she watched Zilla being kicked. She may be able to hold her ground with times three gravity for a while but most likely she would not be able to withstand it for the rest of the day unless she pushed her limits.

 **Zilla is almost blind with rage as he erupts from his burrow and charges at Titanosaurus. Titanosaurus turns his back on Zilla and opens the sail on his tail. As Zilla closes and leaps, Titanosaurus begins to violently wave the fin back and forth. Instantly, a gale force wind picks up, throwing Zilla backwards as he flies through the air. Zilla rolls on the ground for several blocks before regaining his sense of balance and digging his claws into the pavement. He roars as he digs his fore claws and hind legs into the ground. Titanosaurus does not stop fanning, but instead picks up the pace, causing the wind to increase its speed. Trees uproot and cars parked on the street fly through the air, slamming into Zilla. One car slams into the shattered portion on his muzzle, causing him to screech out in pain and loosen his grip. His claws relax slightly and he is thrown backwards and into a skyscraper, sending glass and metal flying.**

"Damn it!" Yang slammed her fist down on the table as she jumped off and slammed her fist into a tree, her semblance active. She broke through the tree but was sent flying from the hurricane force winds.

"That tail must be very powerful to create gale force winds" Weiss said as Yang fell back into the room.

"It makes sense that something that helps a dinosaur as large as him move underwater would be able to send strong winds" Blake said as Ruby tested her mazer gun again, blowing up a car before going back to reading.

 **Titanosaurus stops fanning his tail, causing the maelstrom to stop, and then turns to finish Zilla off. As he does, he realizes that Zilla has retreated to the underground again. Titanosaurus lumbers forward to where Zilla fell, and finds one of his foe's dorsal spines has snapped off in the impact. He is not very interested in this, however, but the hole in which he assumes Zilla has retreated down. Titanosaurus backs away, again looking around nervously, but instead of looking for Zilla, he listens for him.**

"Yeah, take that Zilla" Ruby said cheering as she did so. Blake leapt down onto the street below and grabbed onto the large spine. She then teleported back up top with the spine as a trophy.

"I'm keeping this if it doesn't disappear" she said as a jealous Ruby and Yang stared at her. "Also that pretty smart to listen for an opponent you can't see". Blake seemed to have good knowledge on some battle tactics

 **Titanosaurus hears a faint rumble behind him and leaps into the air. Zilla bursts from the ground and snaps his jaws in empty space. Surging out of his burrow, Zilla looks around for Titanosaurus. He hears a crash behind him as Titanosaurus lands and grabs onto his tail.**

"Haha! Slam him to the ground Titanosaurus and break him" Ruby cheered gleefully as she watched the fight.

"That was a smart move on Titanosaurus's part" Weiss said.

 **Titanosaurus heaves with all of his might and swings Zilla off the ground and into one of the buildings. Not letting go, he swings Zilla again, and slams him into an adjacent building. Zilla tries to pull away, but is badly wounded from the blows.**

"Nooooo! You can still do it Zilla, I believe in you" Yang said trying to encourage a monster which couldn't hear her. Ruby cheered for the madness while Weiss and Blake watched on in some interest and some disgust in Weiss as she watched the bloodshed.

 **Titanosaurus maintains his hold and slowly begins to work his grip up Zilla's body until he has both hands on his skull and jaw. Zilla tries to struggle, but is still weak from the previous blows. Titanosaurus, digging his feet into the ground, begins to twist his adversary's neck. Zilla groans in pain as his neck vertebrae are twisted violently. Then, with a sickening, wet crack, the bones in Zilla's neck separate as they break and his spinal cord is severed. Titanosaurus chirps with delight to himself as he releases the carcass of his foe, which drops to the ground with a sickening thud. Titanosaurus kicks the carcass with his good leg, testing to see if his opponent is truly dead. Then, satisfied that his foe is not going to get back up, he turns and limps back towards his home in the ocean to heal.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yang fell to her knees as she lost her bet.

"Winner: Titanosaurus". Ruby cheered alongside Weiss as Blake clapped for a good fight. "you lost the bet Yang and now you have to spend the rest of the day with times three gravity". Ruby tossed a yellow circular device which locked onto Yang's arm. A number three blinked into existence as the world changed back to the normal house with the banner. The device clicked once as Yang felt a certain heaviness overcome her form.

"What is this thing?" Yang asked as she tried to remove it only to find it was stronger then her enhanced strength. She then noticed that her symbol was painted onto the side of the mechanism.

"It's a Personal Exalted Neat Gravitational Unit of Industrial Nations, aka, PENGUIN" Ruby said proudly showing off her own on her arm. Hers was red in color with her Rose symbol on the side. "It works both in the house and outside up to five times gravity and I made one for all of us by using the blueprints in the tech workshop". Ruby then passed out two others in black and white with the Schnee symbol and Blake's own symbol on it. "Once you put it on, all you have to do is set the amount of gravity you want to have while in the house using voice commands" she said explaining its use. "I've coded them to only work to our individual voices and to take them off, you only need to say deactivate PENGUIN". As she said that, her own PENGUIN fell off her arm and landed on the ground. "To change the gravity, just say PENGUIN, times Blank with the blank being the number you want".

"How did you make this much in the amount of time you had?" Weiss asked as Yang and Blake messed around with their own PENGUINs. Yang fell to the ground as Blake jumped up, hitting her head on the roof. The giant Zilla spine underneath her as she floated down.

"Oh, there was one already made so I just took it apart and made four more after rebuilding it" she replied smugly as she placed her PENGUIN back on her arm as it blinked with a two. "It also goes down to .5 gravity" she said. Weiss stared at the weapon crazy girl as she put her own on.

"Well, I guess since it's my turn to read, I should take the book" Weiss said as she took the book from Ruby's hands. "Ok then, let's start my turn".

 **A/N – And there we have it with the completion of match 5 for the KWC. Also the link to the April fools match was finally posted so you should go and read that for fun as well if you haven't done so already. Just wondering for some of the bigger matches should become a sort of Survival Mode where the teams are dropped into the match with copies of the match and must survive the match. They won't die but they will have a painful out of body experience if they do get crushed by the monsters or rubble while those who are supposed to read will be immune to damage. Just think of Jaune, thinking everything will be cool and watching giant monsters fight when the floor suddenly disappears completely dropping him into the streets of Tokyo. That sounds like it could be fun to read and write though it would turn the story into a surviving in the KWC type of story. It would only happen in some of the more larger matches such as Matches 14, 34, etc. They will be given a choice on what item they would like to bring along for either protection or transportation though they cannot directly harm the Kaiju. Such an example would be Yang with a motorcycle, Ruby with some odd weapon of choice, Blake is already a ninja and can probably move about a city easily, Weiss is the problem as of now as I need to think of a way for her to move about easily. Anyways, this is Daozang Signing Out.**


	6. Match 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N – Here we are again with another chapter for this weird story. I will now apologize for the long wait till the actual readings of the match but I felt I should reference some people from the Committee as I accidentally showed them during a reading and they wanted some cameos. You may not get some of the references I put in if you haven't listened to any KWCC Podcasts before or listened to any of the Committee Reads. While writing this, I realized that there are many KWC's with short paragraphs sometimes just one sentence lines. Thus I will just group some of the smaller ones together as no one enjoy people reacting to every single indentation. I hope you enjoy this weird chapter and shameless plug ahead for the KWC Pat Re On. for anyone interested. This money is not going to me as I am just advertising it for Greyshot151. Also, the Second Year Anniversary of the KWCC has passed last week with various fun stuff to listen too such as Match 200 or Thy Lord Shrek. Go listen to our suffering.**

 **To Austin: I might take a while to get to writing a good first chapter for that Reionyx story. Especially since I now need to link it up with the newly revealed Geed, son of Belial. I'll work it out somehow and just so you may have the information, I plan to have his arrival being between volume two and three of canon so we can have that army invading the grimm army attacking beacon and vale.**

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any KWC matches on this story unless one of my own submitted matches get posted. Each match belongs to their writer and I own nothing but my creativity and stupidity. Also I own my OC Nagoda who basically kidnapped Team RWBY and can't say anything against this disclaimer since he may not return until plot demands him to be.

"Talking"  
 **Reading**

Story Start.

Weiss looked at the match she was to read. Just before she could start, a voice could be heard from above.

"To anyone who is listening, when you get to match fourteen, imagine it or read it as a porno or listen to this audio file afterwards" the voice said being very masculine. Meanwhile in the wall formed the words GodzillavsJason. Out of the ceiling appeared a small USB stick inside a crystal box with a paper seal on it that read 'will open after match 14'.

"Yes of course, Listen to GodzillavsJason. It will be one of the most hilarious things you might ever think of. Plus it's the start of the KWC XXX edition matches" another voice said being the voice of the only recorded female tohokingdom user on the internet, aka ShippersDreamer. Her username appeared in place of GvJ's as she started speaking.

"Listen to Harley, also you are an asshole Nagoda for not introducing us earlier in the story. What happened to being part of the First Order against Greyshot?" GvJ said through the mysterious speaker. Another name switched places with the trashy verifier as he was cut off.

"To the people of that planet, beware of Tom's usage of the word Orb instead of Eye and his usage of Miles Away" a silent coughing writer who goes by the name GodzillavsZilla said.

"People who are on the mysterious planet that Nagoda created. We are speaking to you from the planet across from you stationed on TK Ville. Doing so as Nagoda opened up a link for us" Greyshot151, the Current head of the KWC, said.

"Ignore them ladies. We are just other people who read, write, or look over matches for the KWC. My name is KaijuX, aka Andrew Sudomerski, the second in Command of the KWC and the newly promoted KWC Operations Manager. The others will introduce themselves if you haven't seen their names yet" KaijuX said as his name overtook Greyshots.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked Ruby as the young leader did not quite know while others introduced themselves.

"I think the people who write these things are speaking to us from that planet we are orbiting" Ruby said back.

"I am a trashy verifier for the KWC and I have just returned and recovered from wherever the hell Tom sent me to" GvJ said from the repaired TK Ville KWC Podcast room. "Also, Greyshot may be in charge but don't read match 164 as it was written by him. It's a horrible match with horrible writing so bad that even the rat who volunteered to read it learned human speech just to say 'Fuck this' and died soon after". Underneath his name appeared the usernames of Nagoda and GodzillavsZilla as random chanting of Super Ultra Burning Keizer Mecha Grand EX Hyper Cyber Reionyx Burst Rainbow Eternal Lightspeed MegaloGezora for the KWC could be heard in the background. Along with that was some australian voices screaming about a film called Fifty Shades of Greyshot and some talk about baby elephant seals or the destruction of peaceland as the promotional poster appeared on the wall, aka Birdman/Grandpa Bird Zone and GojiraGaming.

"I'm MM and I'm no longer banned!" MM said appearing briefly. "You will love my Monster X trilogy".

"And that's all we have for now as Nagoda is going to cut us off, have fun with your readings ladies. This is the Kaiju War Chronicles Committee going offline" KaijuX said.

"Before this goes off, shameless plug for the KWC Pat Reo N that has recently gone up as of May 28th, 2017. It's at Pat Re O N _com / KWC. Also this is a real thing and I asked Nagoda and some others to spread the word and he just chose to do so like this" Greyshot151 said before continuing. "Wait, Nagoda. You said that you took Team RWBY from before volume three and placed them on that planet right? I can actually meet them in real life and warn them of their future" he said with a voice of excitement. Several screams and annoyed groans soon could be heard as everyone's name started to appear but three words overshadowed everything. " **Zone Double Fight** ". With those words came the sounds of something crashing through a roof and groans of annoyance.

"Oh man, greyshots' going to have to pay for that with his own money and Gosh Darnit my internet broke." A certain second in command said. "Well, I better sprout some temporary wings and get Greyshot back before he ruins this story" KaijuX said as the sounds of painful growths echoed through the speakers with several Ews being heard as well. A second roof breaking noise could be heard along with an ear piercing screech of a photon beam as something shot through the sky.

"I hope I get referenced in this for doing something important, I should go man the weapon" GodzillavsZilla said.

"Assemble the First Order!" GodzillavsJason shouted.

"Gather the stormtroopers and bring them into the temporary giant cotton candy machine spaceship" Harley said in her shiny silver Captain Phasma suit though team RWBY couldn't see that.

"I better get there and help out" Nagoda said just as a hole opened up on the roof of the house as a man in a blue and silver suit with a helmet on his head landed. Around his face was a mask which only revealed his eyes.

"Oh My God, it's actually team RWBY in the flesh! I never thought this day would happen" the traitorous peacelander associating scum, I mean ShotGrey151, I mean Zone Greyshot said as he went to shake team RWBY's hands.

"He's a superhero!" Ruby said as she ran over to the man whose brother's cat tries to assassinate him during readings, um I mean she ran over to inspect Greyshot. Yeah let's go with that. As she was doing so, Greyshot was living his dream of meeting fictional characters of a show he loves watching. Just before he could spoil anything of their future, a photon beam shot through the building as Shin KaijuX broke through the roof and into Greyshot, his wings now nonexistent as he used his beam to fly.

"Ow, that hurt Gosh darnit" Shin KaijuX said holding his eyeless head as Weiss and Yang screamed at how hideous he currently looked. "Oh don't worry ladies, I'm just borrowing this form until I bring Greyshot back to TK Ville, it's just my fifth form Kaiju/human form I got in the April fools match" he said as he grabbed onto Greyshot. Just before he could do anything, the doorway opened up as Nagoda walked in.

"You could have used the door, now the author has to fix all this and no that doesn't mean you Greyshot as you aren't writing this story like you did the April fools match of 195 which you four may read soon to get these references. Also this isn't even the real version of you, it's just the you the author wrote in so the real Greyshot from that other dimension where the bear book title is read differently isn't going to meet the characters he loves so much" Nagoda said pulling out his MM-Z. "Juu Mousou" he shouted making the transformation movements.

" **Z-Cune"** the toy said as it played amazing music.

"Alright, Akiba Red!" Nagoda said as he finished transforming. He quickly tackled the two Kaiju powered humans and grabbed them by their arms with a chibi helping him. "Now GvZ so I don't have to pay anyone that $1.99 for their wanted posters!" He shouted as the roof opened up. Above them in the air was a giant cotton candy machine spaceship which shot a beam at the three writers. It then tractor beamed them up as it flew away back to TK Ville. The building quickly fixed itself with the power of bullshit plot as the four students of beacon sat wondering what the hell just happened.

"So, giant flying cotton candy machine spaceships are a thing apparently" Yang said as she sat on the couch. "Though that guy in the superhero outfit was a bit weird".

"I should start reading to forget whatever this was" Weiss said as she opened the book and began reading. " **Match 6: Legion vs Megaguirus.** By Forrest Freund"

 **Downtown Tokyo is inundated with water, its streets filled to accommodate a violent and ravenous swarm. All over the city, meganura swarm back from their hunting expeditions to finish charging their queen, Megaguirus, with stolen life force energy. As each of the meganura return and dive into the water, they drive their energy filled stingers into a giant chrysalis, giving up their lives to revive their queen and make the city hers. Slowly, the queen Megaguirus emerges from her chrysalis in the murky depths and climbs out of the womb of her birth and spreads her wings, taking to the sky to survey her new domain.**

Ruby was ready to jump into the city as it appeared only for the swarm of meganeura to swarm and fly past, through, and around them. "I think I'll sit this one out" she said as she sped back to the couch and sat down. Their view went under the water as they got to see Megaguirus being charged.

"That's their queen? It's so menacing" Weiss said as she saw the horrifying evil maw of Megaguirus. "And insects don't have maws, they have mandibles" she said inspecting the Meganeura Queen. Meanwhile, Blake had already gotten the page opened up as they awaited the background info.

"Says here that the thing in the water was the Giant Meganulon which should have turned into a giant Meganeura to lead the swarm like the smaller ones", she said pointing towards the now dead meganeura floating atop the water, "However, with Godzilla as the source of power she was given to transform, she mutated into the form we see now".

"Godzilla really influenced many monsters in some way hasn't he? He has clones, mutated bug monsters, machines made after him, he must be a really strong Kaiju" Ruby said with wonder in her mind.

"What's next, a giant plant monster made from Godzilla?" Weiss said to herself as Blake tried hard not to laugh at how right Weiss was in that guess.

"I won't spoil his title until we reach his match" Blake said. "As for powers, she can fly at up to Mach 4; create hurricane winds and Sonic waves from her wings; can drain power with her tail stinger; she can use her stinger to discharge a blast of energy formed from the opponents beam attack; and can cause electrical disturbances."

 **Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city, something approaches from below the ground, tunneling towards its new nest. Drawn by the enraging hum of neon lights and radio-towers, the creature draws ever closer. As it does, it senses another presence in though the din of EM radiation. The thing is not making noise like the rest of the nest site, but instead makes a different sound, one that signals a threat. Realizing that there will be a fight, Legion chirps to itself with bloodlust.**

"Another bug Kaiju? I guess match might really Bug Weiss" Yang said earning a groan from the others and a couch pillow from Weiss.

"Shut up Yang" Weiss said with a shout of Language from Ruby. "Blake, Info?"

Blake searched through the monster bios book as she ended up in the distributed section. "Legion, an alien silicon based lifeform which came to earth on a meteor. Her purpose is to form a Legion flower which would launch the next of her kin to another planet then rule the one she landed on." Blake said as a small hologram of a Legion flower appeared above the table near Legion for reference height. "Her abilities are flight at Mach 1, a sharp horn which can open to fire a beam, after firing her beam, the horn generates tremendous amounts of heat, she can burrow and travel underground at speeds of 50 Kilometers an hour, she has an eggsack that can prodce up to 100 symbiotic legions an hour, can create a magnetic force shield to protects her front and ten small legs near her head." Blake stopped to take a breath as Yang whistled at all those abilities Legion has. "Also if her horn is destroyed, she can create energy whips that can pierce and burn anything" Blake finished off as she took a sip of some soda.

"I place my vote on Legion winning this, what about you three?" Yang said as they others stared skeptically at her. "Fine, no bad result this time, just curious guessing".

"I think Legion will win this" Weiss said as she thought over the abilities and differences between the two kaiju. "She is stronger in offence and defense then Megaguirus". Blake agreed with the other two after comparing the abilities of the two queen kaiju.

"Well I think Megaguirus will win this as she is extremely fast" Ruby said being the fastest of her team and proud of it. "What's the point of having all that offensive attacks if you can't hit your enemy?" she said speeding around the couches to prove her point only for a popcorn kernel to hit her in the head.

 **Megaguirus' senses twitch as she feels the presence of an intruder in her domain. Flying above the line of the building, the queen of killers flies around her territory, searching for the intruder.**

'This seems like an ambush if I ever saw one' Blake thought to herself seeing this situation many times before in her time in the White Fang.

"Is anyone else getting bad vibes from this?" Weiss asked as she looked around. Blake silently agreed as Ruby watched in suspense for the oncoming attack.

 **Legion senses that the other presence is on the move, probably trying to find her. Not wishing to give up her advantage at the moment, Legion continues to move underground, further into the territory of the other. Once she feels the other about to pass overhead, she thrusts her forelimbs thought the ground in the other's direct path.**

"There it is" Blake said out loud seeing the ambush come to fruition.

"That's gotta hurt if it hits" Ruby said wincing at the thought of being speared by legion's legs. "Also anyone else notice the typo of Thought instead of Through? Its like her limbs have a mind of their own".

"You could say that Legion just wants to thrust into Megaguirus with her forelimbs" Yang said earning some groans of annoyance. "What, no one else tried experimenting with girls before?" she said as Ruby threw the bowl of popcorn at her sister.

"Too much information Yang!" Ruby said as Blake blushed remembering something from her past.

 **Megaguirus banks hard as she is suddenly confronted with a massive pair of bladed arms rising from the ground directly in her path. The queen's agility and aerial mobility win out, and she avoids the bladed trap in her path. She flies straight upward, out of the reach of the silvery limbs, and out of danger.**

"Ha Ha! See? Speed is superior to strength sometimes" Ruby said with a smug look on her face. Popcorn then fell onto her as Yang stood behind her with the now completely empty bowl.

"Just you watch, Legion will destroy that mutated Dragonfly" Yang said pumped up to see the fight.

 **Below the ground, Legion senses the other dodge her arms. In a fit of pique, she emerges from the ground, shrieking in rage. As she pulls her body from her earthen tomb, she looks up sees her prey.**

 **Both creatures stare at each other for a moment.**

 **Megaguirus, now able to see her opponent, shrieks out a challenge and charges her wings with sonic energy. Then screeching out again, flies strait at the intruder.**

"And the fight begins, The fast dragonfly Megaguirus vs the alien lifeform Legion, who will win this" said Yang as she imitated an announcer. Meanwhile Ruby had rung a wrestling bell she had taken from somewhere in the mystical house as Weiss continued reading.

 **Legion is shaken by the speed of her opponent. Still, she does not back down as her nasal horn opens and energy begins to arc between the tips. Taking aim, Legion releases a charged particle beam at the other.**

 **Megaguirus, seeing the beam, banks hard as the deadly blue stream of light blasts by. Still rushing forward, Megaguirus flies the intruder and buffets it with ultrasonic energy.**

"Still can't hit her, Megaguirus has this in the bag" Ruby said a she saw the beam hit several buildings causing them to explode. The explosions didn't stop there as several other nearby buildings also exploded though they weren't hit. "Oh no".

"Ha, if that dragonfly gets hit once by that beam she will be finished" Yang said smugly. They then noticed Blake holding her cat ears in pain while Weiss was still reading. "What's wrong Blake?"

Just as Weiss finished reading the paragraph, the Ultrasonic waves coming off Megaguirus hit them forcing them to cover their ears.

"OOOOOWWWWW!" Blake yelled out as both her human ears and the more sensitive cat ears were bombarded with the painful screeching. The noise deafened suddenly as a large hexagonal panel showed the words 'deafen sonic waves'. Releasing their hold on their ears, they sighed in relief.

"That must have hurt a lot Blake since you probably heard that way earlier than we did" Ruby said while Yang comforted her partner. Weiss felt like her head was pounding and knew that Blake must have an even worse headache with double the hearing.

"Well that hurt worse than that time fighting roman in his giant mech suit" Blake said as her cat ears were ringing.

 **Legion screams out in pain as the other flies overhead, and rains down a wave of screams. Turning, Legion tries to strike the other with her claws, but the prey is to fast and dodges the deadly tip of her arm.**

"With how painful those sonic waves were to us, I think Legion is having it way worse possibly" Ruby said while eating some popcorn. "Also I am glad I chose not to leap off this time".

 **Megaguirus, having dodged the intruder's limbs, wingovers and comes back for another pass. Flying past her opponent again, Megaguirus sends out wave after wave of piercing sonic energy. Her opponent releases a satisfying screech of pain as she passes over. As the intruder tries to turn around to face her, Megaguirus flies over its back and lashes out with her fore-claws. Yet, when she strikes the creature's body, her claws rebound off of the intruder's exoskeleton.**

"See that, Legion has the superior defense so even with how fast Megaguirus is, if she can't deal out any damage, she will lose" Weiss said showing her smarts as Ruby stuck her tongue out.

 **Legion, having recovered from the attack, whips backwards with her front legs, trying to strike at the other as it tries to break through her shell. Legion senses the creature fly backwards, out of her reach. As Legion turns around, she opens her horn, and begins charging up another particle beam. As she finishes turning and sights her prey, she unleashes the charged particle blast. The other, still recovering from the retreat, manages to dodge the beam, but only by a hair's breadth.**

"Sights her prey, another typo I guess" Blake said as a worried look came over Ruby's face. "Also, Megaguirus seems to be tiring which means Legion has the advantage".

"So what? Megaguirus can still win this, just you see" Ruby said stubbornly as she continued to watch the battle unfurl.

 **Megaguirus, furious that she can't rend the intruder, decides to try a different tactic. Bringing her stinger to bare, the queen of killers charges up a plasma-bolt, and, taking aim at the intruder, launches the deadly blast of energy.**

"Wait up a minute, she didn't even absorb any energy to use that attack" Weiss shouted pointing out the obvious.

"Maybe excess energy from her transformation?" Ruby said with her shoulders lifted.

 **Legion, seeing the other charging up an energy attack, extends the limbs on her crown and closes her horn. The other launches the sphere of energy, but instead of trying to dodge it, Legion instead stays completely still. As the energy sphere is about to strike her, Legion sends out a shell of energy from her crown and catches the blast on the tip of her horn. The other recoils in shock as the blast is dissipated harmlessly on her shield. Screeching, legion opens her horn and fires another charged particle beam. The other reacts too slowly, and loses its two rear left legs.**

"Run Megaguirus!" Ruby shouted as she really wanted the draconic dragonfly to win even though she secretly was cheering for Legion.

 **Megaguirus, blinded by rage and pain, charges her wings and flies directly at the intruder. The invader is taken aback as the queen of killers flies overhead and drives the point of her stinger into the side of its crown. Sill releasing sonic energy from her wings, Megaguirus, having hooked part of the intruder's crown, flies forward with such force that the part of the extremity is torn from the intruder's head. The queen is given the satisfaction of hearing the intruder scream out in pain as part of its body is violently wrenched free. The intruder falls to the ground, its eyes gone black.**

"Yeah! Kill that alien invader Megaguirus!" Ruby shouted out as the kaiju she wanted to win finally did some damage.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up yet Ruby, Legion still has a couple tricks in her" Yang said as they noticed the insectoid alien twitch.

 **Legion, rage consuming her, rises, her eyes glowing red. She looks up at the other, who has turned around in midair, and now is hovering out of reach. Legion focuses her energy onto the ovaries on her midsection for a moment. Suddenly, her ovaries begin to flash as internal larvae begin to hatch and mature. Then, leaning backwards, she releases a black cloud of her brood into the air. Gently humming to them, she tells her spawn where the other is, and that they are to tear it limb from limb.**

"And in come the army of foot soldiers" Weiss said as they watched the man sized creatures fly towards the giant dragonfly.

"That's cheating!" Ruby said crossing her arms. "She can't just summon her soldiers to do her dirty work".

"Actually it's legal technically. It is labeled as one of the powers she can use" Blake said. "Still, with how sharp their limbs look, I think those Symbiotic Legion might just tear Megaguirus apart".

"What's a symbiotic Legion?" Ruby asked confused until Blake pointed at the creatures flying around.

 **Megaguirus, mesmerized by the flashing on the intruder's body, suddenly come to her senses as a massive cloud of smaller creatures emerge from the intruder's body. Realizing that the intruder has just introduced a new element into the conflict, she begins to grow nervous. Still, she will not abandon her territory. Charging her wings with sonic energy, and powering up an energy ball in her stinger, the queen of killers charges at the swarm. Just as they are about to make contact, she banks hard, and whips her tail down, launching the energy ball. The blast connects with the swarm, burning several hundred to ash. The remaining creatures continue to follow her. Megaguirus turns suddenly, and flies over the swarm, obliterating some of them with her sonics.**

"Don't you just hate it when autocorrect changes your words to something else" Yang said as another typo appeared. "Also, she just killed hundreds of deadly creatures fast! No wonder she's labled as the queen of her species".

"Well she is also mutated so that helps a bit more" Blake said as they watched Megaguirus decimate the Symbiotic Legion.

 **Legion, furious that her children are being decimated so easily, sends out another call to her spawn. As she does, she opens her horn and fires a charged particle beam into the direct path of the other. The other banks sharply, avoiding the blast, but instead, flies directly into the path of the swarm of her children.**

"Ooohh, That's going to hurt" Yang said wincing as she saw the small creatures latch onto the larger dragonfly. "I guess the win goes to Legion now" she said as Ruby looked heartbroken that such a simple mistake could be so deadly. She quickly got over it and started cheering for them to kill each other.

 **Megaguirus is blinded as the intruder's swarming spawn attach to her in the dozens. Her flight is slowed as the swarm claws and bites her repeatedly. Then worse pain flairs through her body as she realizes that the intruder has shot another one of its beams at her, this time clipping off her right wings. No longer able to fly, the queen of killers begins to plummet from the sky.**

"And I guess I lost this one" Ruby said seeing the kaiju she voted for lose her wing, "Always aim for the wings or tails on aerial opponents to get the upper hand". The others nodded thinking to their initiation test and the giant nevermore.

 **Legion, seeing her chance, opens up her horn, and charges up a beam. As the other falls, she carefully takes aim. Then, she unleashes the charged particle blast, striking her prey square in the chest, throwing it backwards. The other screams out in pain as it catches on fire and slams into one of the buildings, embedding itself in the surface. Legion, sensing that victory is near, charges up another blast. Then, with great satisfaction, fires the final blast, blowing off the head of her prey and bringing the building down on top of it. Her prey screams out once more before dieing, as the husk of the building and the other collapses into a pile of rubble.**

"And there she goes, into the fire" ruby said slightly gloomy. She then pulled out her maser cannon and started to shoot symbiotic legion laughing as she did so. "I feel a lot better now" she said as burning corpses of the alien lifeforms fell into the water below.

"People find happiness in different ways I guess" Weiss said watching Ruby cheerfully killing symbiotic legion and even shooting Megaguirus's dead corpse, blasting off a claw.

 **Legion then walks into the newly won territory to begin her new nest.**

"Winner: Legion". Weiss then looked up as the room turned back to regular. Just as it did so, Ruby had already fired another blast of Maser energy causing a large hole to form in the wall as it exploded outwards.

"Oh, My bad" she said rubbing the back of her head as the wall slowly reformed itself. A note fell from the roof into Ruby's hands as she read it out loud. "Everyone gets one free card and you just used yours, next time you get a punishment for destroying the house" she read as the note lit itself ablaze and dispersed into the air harmlessly.

"You're in trouble now Rubes" Yang said smiling at her sister. "Anyways, what did you guys think of the match? I thought it was amazing with how Megaguirus sped around dodging most of Legion's attacks while Legion seemed like a tanky opponent. Also a really nice coincidence that you would read a queen vs queen fight Ice Queen". Weiss froze Yang to the couch for that nickname as she gave her piece.

"I thought it was good but there were many spelling errors in the writing, also I really liked how dangerous and menacing these kaiju looked" she said while Yang had activated her semblance trying to melt her way out. "I wouldn't want to fight one of them on Remnant and I hope creatures like Legion don't exist at home". This got nods from everyone else as the thought of giant monsters destroying the four kingdoms alongside the already various attacks from grimm, humanity wouldn't last.

"Legion was the more versatile kaiju in this fight, she could take more damage then Megaguirus could while also having a more varied arsenal to use" Blake said. "While Megaguirus had the speed advantage, Legion outclassed her everywhere else".

Ruby thought to herself while Yang finally freed herself causing ice to spread everywhere as it exploded off her. "Well, with how strong Legion is, I guess she was able to outlast anything Megaguirus could dish out against her while also having the advantage of having her army of smaller creatures alive and not floating on the water dead" she then said dodging a piece of ice. "I guess that's all I have to say" Ruby said as the book flew into Blake's hands.

"I'm next to read, but first we should refill on snacks and drinks" Blake said motioning towards the empty popcorn bowl and drinks. As she was doing so, the doorway opened again as Nagoda walked in.

"Sorry to bug you but I thought you might want some company as it is mean to leave pets alone in a frozen world I guess" he said as barking could be heard outside. From behind him, a black and white corgi jumped into the house, seemingly not affected by the increased gravity outside.

"ZWEI!" Ruby said excitedly as she sped over and hugged her pet. "I missed you buddy". Zwei barked as he had his tongue out of his mouth while the girl scratched him.

"Also, just so you know, I am not the Nagoda that brought you here, I am the one in the Committee reads and the KWCC podcast. Extremely different as I am the one who created the other Nagoda" he said as he noticed Yang coming closer as if he was about to be hit. "Well I'm out now, goodbye!" he shouted out as he jumped outside dodging Yang's punch.

"You asshole! You trapped us on a planet to read some pretty cool stories but still took us from our homes" she shouted out while trying to hit the man. He continued to dodge before placing his hands together forming some type of hand sign.

"Ninjutsu: Kawarimi no Jutsu" he said just as Yang hit him causing an explosion of smoke. However, in his place appeared a straw dummy which took the hit for him. "That was close, Thank you Naruto and Super Sentai Ninja Techniques" he said as he quickly turned towards the girls. "Well, goodbye now". Waving bye, he disappeared in a flash of light and pixels.

Yang raged outside while everyone else watched her beating up the straw dummy. "At least we have Zwei now" Ruby said showing the good part of the day while the dog jumped out of her arms and ran over to Yang. He then started licking her face causing the angry blond to laugh and go into a happier mood.

 **A/N – There we go with another chapter completed for this story. I hope I didn't make it too short but then again, I sorta rushed this. It really was a coincidence that the Ice Queen Weiss would end up reading the battle of the Queens so that was fun. To anyone wondering if I will do the April Fools day Matches anytime soon, it will be done after team JNPR arrives and at random. Anyways, this is Daozang Signing out.**


	7. Match 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N – Here we go with match 7 and it is a brutal one. It may have taken a long time to get up and I don't really have an excuse other then I was trying to finish up a match I wanted to submit to the KWC. Also we have lost an important member of the Kaiju Community. The original King of the Monsters, The Man Inside the Suit, Haruo Nakajima. You will be missed, but your legacy will remain within the hearts of many.**

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any KWC matches on this story unless one of my own submitted matches get posted. Each match belongs to their writer and I own nothing but my creativity and stupidity. Also I own my OC Nagoda who basically kidnapped Team RWBY and can't say anything against this disclaimer since he may not return until plot demands him to be.

"Talking"  
 **Reading**

Story Start.

Zwei ran around the house exploring everything as the girls refilled their cups with drinks and their snacks if they weren't reading. Blake was pouring a bag of chips into a bowl while Ruby was reading some blueprints for a machine called the Dimension Tide.

"Hey Guys! This thing here is a Black Hole cannon" Ruby said excitedly wondering if she could somehow make a smaller portable version. Yang finished mixing herself a smoothie as she went over to Ruby to see what she was talking about.

"What's a black hole?" she said with a slight confused look on her face. Weiss then walked over to Yang with a bowl of popcorn as she sat on the couch.

"A Black Hole is supposedly a region of space with massive amounts of gravity that no matter or light can escape. In other words, a vortex which absorbs everything including light" she said seeing Yang's confused look. "Ruby, if you make something that powerful, think of what would happen if the government got ahold of that blueprint. They could easily declare war on other countries with the threat of completely erasing their civilization. The same thing with all those other blueprints for any of the weapons in that world" Weiss said showing the bad things with powerful world ending weapons.

"I mean, look what happened to that world, they made a weapon of mass destruction and accidentally created a monster. I guess that's the reason preventing them from invading other countries with a bigger threat out in their world" Blake said as she put the chips down on the table.

"Man, that would be horrible if one of the four kingdoms decided to attack another" Yang said as Zwei barked causing Blake to pull her legs on the couch. "Now start reading Blake".

"Fine, **Match 7: Biollante vs Dagahra.** By Forrest Freund. I'm noticing that some of the previous matches and this one are written by the same guy, I think this might become a trend" Blake said as she went to start reading as the banner appeared on the wall.

"Waaaiiiiiittt!" Ruby shouted out halting the process. "Is that a plant monster? And also we need your background information and powers cause I'm voting on the cool plant dinosaur monster".

Blake sighed as she put down the KWC book and lifted the Monster Bios. Quickly turning the pages, she found herself on Biollante's bio. "Okay, Biollante the Rosaceae Bio-Beast, she has two forms". As Blake said this, two towering figures appeared around them as the room changed once more. The figures then shrunk down to human size as to show their full form. "Her first form which is banned from use in the KWC is her rose form as seen in front of us" Blake said pointing out the large rose with waving tentacles. "In both forms, she has Choking Vines that can spit radioactive acidic sap and can transform into glowing spores which allow her to fly and travel through space until the spores land and take form of her final form."

"That rose form is horrifying yet beautiful, what created her?" Weiss asked wondering just how a plant could turn into a crocodilian beast.

"Do you remember what you said earlier about Godzilla Hybrids?" Blake said as Weiss turned to look at her.

"Seriously! Another Godzilla hybrid!? I was joking about that" she said in surprise and annoyance that she had predicted an existing monster.

"Well her final form does resemble Godzilla from what we've seen of him so far with the dorsal spines and reptilian head." Ruby said as she pointed out the resemblance of the two. "And I really like her rose form, I wonder if I could transform into a giant rose monster" she said to herself.

"Continuing on, in her final form she is 120 meters in height and gains the ability to spray radioactive sap spray from her mouth, Spear Tendrils, Super Regeneration Powers, and her spores short circuit electronics while her weakness is her glowing orange core. She was created by a scientist using Plant Cells, Godzilla Cells, and the cells of his… dead… daughter" a horrified look came across Blake's face as she looked over to the mutated monstrosity along with the rest of Team RWBY.

"He used his daughter to create a Monster? What kind of father is he!" Yang said as Weiss thought about how her father treated her and her sister.

"It says here his daughter was killed in a terrorist bombing of his lab when he was researching ways to turn a starving and poor countries plains into genetically altered grain fields for their own food source so they wouldn't need to depend on larger countries. He then spliced his daughter's DNA into a rose to preserve her and gave it Godzilla cells to let her live eternally". Weiss wept as she heard the saddening story of a man trying to do good for the world only for his family to get hurt for it. "However, the plant mutated and now his daughter Erika's Soul is now trapped within Biollante" Blake finished as Biollante roared out.

"I feel sorry for whatever monster has to fight her when its her time of the month" Yang said ruining the mood as Blake flipped to Dagahra's pages.

"Dagahra, the Dragonic Bioweapon. He was created by the ancient civilization of Nilai Kanai to eat their pollution" she said as Dagahra appeared in the space.

"What's Nilai Kanai?" Ruby asked as suddenly the whole space transformed to show an ancient technological civilization full of people. "It's amazing" she said in awe of the land.

"However, a result of his eating pollution formed toxic starfish known as Barem which in turn mutated Dagahra who in turn destroyed the civilization". Having said that, the whole civilization around them suddenly burst into flames leaving only a temple which sank into the sea. "His powers are flight at mach 10, Barem Toxin, a Poisonous Jet Stream Shockwave, Super-Extreme Dragon Explosion, a Vertical Poison Cannon, being an Adept Swimmer, Dragon-Burst Crimson Light Waves, and his Thundering Toxic Crimson Vortex". Blake gasped for breath after saying all those attacks.

"What is it with Kaiju and having so many attacks?" Weiss said as she took a sip of her drink. Ruby nodded in agreement as Yang came to a decision on her choice.

"Alright! I vote on Dagahra winning this fight" Yang said pumping her fist slowly as she was still getting used to her increased gravity.

"I'm sticking with Biollante cause she looks cool and powerful" Ruby said cheering on the plant monster.

"I'm staying out of this bet, What about you Blake?"

"As long as I can drink my smoothie, I don't care who wins". Taking a sip of her smoothie, Blake picked up the KWC book and began reading.

 **The waters around Birth Island begin to turn a deep crimson red as thousands of bariums float to the surface, heralding the arrival of the bane of the depths, Dagahra. The toxic beast emerges from the now polluted water around Birth Island and waddles towards the interior.**

"Bariums? I guess another misspelling" Weiss said as Ruby and Yang mourned the loss of a nice beach location.

"Why the ocean? This would have been a nice vacation area to play in" Ruby said before quickly sobering up with a strawberry. "Eh, I'm over it, I want to test that Dimension Tide weapon now". Yang was quick to leap off the side of the room and land on Dagahra's head and held onto his horn crown.

 **In the sky above, something stirs, as if reacting to the toxic beast that now befouls the purity of Birth Island. Dagahra becomes suddenly aware of a golden flashing in the sky, and it raises its grotesque head to examine the strange occurrence. As he does, the sky opens up and begins to rain golden dust in a gentle, hypnotic cloud, causing the corrupter to stop in his tracks and stare at the lovely sight. Purring slightly, Dagahra is entranced as the beautiful golden snowflakes gently tumble down from the heavens. Then, the powder eventually vanishes as mysteriously as it appeared. Dagahra stares in bewilderment as the enchanting display comes to an end.**

"It's so beautiful" Ruby and Weiss said at the same time as they took out their scrolls to take pictures of the golden spores. "huh? My scroll won't turn on" Weiss said as Ruby shook her scroll trying to revive it only for it to fly out of her hands and onto the land where it smashed into tiny pieces.

"My Scroll!" she said swirling her finger on the table sadly while Blake tried not to laugh at their misery.

 **The tranquility of the scene is suddenly shattered as the earth begins to tremble, as though some great creature were moving below the ground. Dagahra roars in surprise as the rumbling turns into shaking, as long, snaking fissures open under his feet. Then, he hears a moaning sound as the fissures breaks open and a long, thorny tendril emerges form the earth. Dagahra begins to retreat towards the safety of the ocean, but when he turns to run; he finds the vines bind his legs. Roaring out in rage, Dagahra tries to wrestle free of the bindings. In the midst of his struggle, he hears another great surge from under the ground. Turning his head, he watches in mute shock as the ground literally explodes outward and a mammoth head emerges. Biollante, goddess of the earth, has arrived.**

"That was AWWWWEESOOOOOOOMMMEEE!" Ruby shouted out as she watched the plant Godzilla clone rise from the earth. She then quickly sped off the ledge of the room and used Crescent rose to boost herself towards the plant monster.

"You think she's going to get hurt?" Blake said as she turned to see Weiss's reaction. Weiss simply sipped on her tea having gotten tired of lecturing Ruby so many times.

"She's going to regret it soon enough when she gets hurt somehow" Weiss said as they watched their red leader slowly speed her way up the plant like protrusions to the top of Biollante's head while Yang struggled to hold onto Dagahra.

 **Biollante roars out a challenge to the toxic worm she has entrapped in her tendrils, demanding that it leave this pure place and never return. Dagahra roars defiantly, refusing to leave. Then, opening his mouth, the toxic one fires a crimson and ebony beam of light at the tendrils binding him. The beam severs the vines, releasing a hissing spray of burning green fluid into the air.**

"THIS IS STILL AWESOME!" Yang shouted up to the others as she waved up.

"Sure it is, it's not like I want to go explore an unexplored island from another world or anything" Blake said as she looked down into the jungle below.

 **Biollante growls in anger and sends another swarm of tendrils after the corrupted one as he retreats towards the ocean. Her tendrils emerge from the ground, clamping their jaws onto the corrupt one's legs. Biollante gives a purr of pleasure as Dagahra is dragged to the ground and hauled back towards her.**

Yang reappeared in the room having fallen off Dagahra and just so happened to be eaten by one of the vines.

"I guess she really is on her time of the month if she is dragging him back. She must really want him dead" Yang said sitting on the couch having gotten her fill of riding kaiju for the moment. "Where's ruby?" The other two pointed towards Biollante as rose petals were flying off her head.

 **Dagahra, deciding to take the offensive, takes to the air and yanks free of the choking tendrils the earth goddess tried to bind him with. Turning, he flies back towards Biollante, roaring in anger. Then, he opens his mouth and fires his Poisonous Jet Stream Shockwave at his opponent. The bolt of energy rakes her across the top of her enormous alligator like head, searing the scaly leaves. Biollante snarls in pain, but otherwise does not seem to be adversely affected by the attack. Dagahra, confused, fires another beam, as well as a volley of Bariums from his shoulder cannons. The beam rakes across Biollante's body, but once again, fails to have any discernable impact on her. Yet, when the bariums strike, the small patches where they make contact seem to shrivel a bit.**

As the beam hit Biollante's head, Ruby reappeared and slammed into and over the couch.

"Ow, I guess I didn't run fast enough" she said turning back to the battle as she sat down. "Also using Bariums again instead of Barem, so many mistakes".

Weiss stared as the barems hit Biollante's flesh and shivered as she wondered what they could do to a human as Ruby cheered for the plant monster.

 **Biollante, not wanting to take another hit form the burning particles shot by the toxic one, lashes out at him with her spiked tendrils. Seeking to take him out of the sky, Biollante strikes at him with a group of decoy tendrils, seeking to divert the toxic one into her spear tipped trap.**

The four quickly turned to find the spear tipped vines to the side as several vines tore through the ground.

"Uh, go Dagahra?" Yang said realizing just how much smarter the other kaiju was.

"I told you Biollante would beat that dragon, Rose's are deadly just like me" Ruby Rose said referencing her last name and Biollante's creation.

 **Dagahra, seeing Biollante's chocking tendrils approaching, banks hard. The flailing lashes sail past him, but the sense of victory is short lived as the toxic one feels a burning, stabbing pain bursts though his right wing. As he turns his head to see what has happened, he is violently tugged out of the sky as Biollante viciously pulls her tendril in. Dagahra crashes into the ground with a sickening thud, blood erupting from his nostrils. As he lifts his head, he looks over at the spot where he felt the stabbing pain. With a groan of despair, he realizes that the earth goddess has torn a hole in his right wing, disabling his ability to fly. Yet, he doesn't completely lose hope, as he notices that his shoulder cannon is still intact, which means he can still use his barium's to attack Biollante. Regaining his footing, Dagahra rises and turns to face the earth goddess.**

"Oh that's gotta hurt" Yang said flinching as she watched her kaiju get slammed to the ground harshly as his wing was torn apart. "He can still win this maybe".

"Biollante has this win" Weiss said taking a chip from the bowl as Ruby finished off her bowl of Strawberries. "Don't forget about her Super Regeneration which most likely is why her vines which should have been destroyed are already back to full" Weiss said pointing out the several dead vines shriveling away on the side.

"Do we have anymore Strawberries?" Ruby asked as she reached for the bowl only to find none left.

"Outside" Blake said. Ruby sighed as she would have to wait for the match to end before she could refill on her sweet red delightful snack. In the mean time, she at least got to watch an exciting monster fight.

 **Biollante, seeing the toxic one rise, begins to advance on him. More tendrils emerge from the earth around the toxic one. The toxic one responds to the attack by firing his energy beam at the vines, severing them. Yet, Biollante refuses to let him escape, and continues to send more vines after the toxic one.**

"See? The vines are regenerating really fast" Weiss said as the instant the vines were severed, they were already sprouting back and extending.

"Must be the Godzilla cells" Ruby said having started devouring the chips to replace her strawberries. "I should get some other berries for the next match". Yang soon joined her on eating the chips as blake continued reading.

 **Dagahra, surrounded on all sides by the vines, and seeing Biollante advancing, decides to try and play his trump card. Crouching low on the ground, he beings to spin in place. As he does, a maelstrom begins to form around his twirling form. Soon the cyclone fully engulfs him, and he opens his shoulder cannons, releasing a stream of bariums into the tempest. Lifting off the ground, he charges towards Biollante.**

"OH Yeah, Giant toxic tornado attack" Yang shouted out in excitement. "Everyone knows that poison types are super effective on grass types" she then said before becoming confused.

"Where did that knowledge come from?" Blake asked as Yang shrugged.

 **Biollante, seeing the toxic one forming a corrupted cyclone of poison and acid, opens her maw. As Dagahra closes it, energy arcs towards the center of her mouth. Then, when the tempest is almost within striking range, she vomits forth a stream of her own acidic blood. Directing the stream into the cyclone, Biollante drenches the toxic one and his foul spawn in her purifying sap. Dagahra falls from his cyclone, corroding bariums falling all around him. Biollante begins to advance on her prone foe. When she comes within reach, she lowers her jaw and bites down on the toxic ones head, driving the hundreds of sword-like teeth that line her maw into the body of the foul one.**

"Dagahra closes it? Wrong kaiju" Blake said as she read the rest of the paragraph. "That's gotta hurt being both dissolved and bitten".

Yang flinched as she saw the acidic sap covering Dagahra and how where she had been sitting on Dagahra was now being attacked by hundreds of sharp teeth. "Man am I glad I'm not on his head anymore" she said flinching as the room moved closer to the scene.

"EAT HIM BIOLLANTE!" Ruby shouted out while cupping her hands together while the others stared at her weirdly.

 **Suddenly awake, Dagahra realizes where he is, and how close he is to losing the fight. Realizing that he may only have one more shot at defeating the earth goddess, Dagahra opens his shoulder cannons and fires a volley of bariums at the earth goddess. His toxic pets strike his foe, who gives off a satisfying cry of pain as her grip lessens. Digging his heels into the ground, Dagahra pulls as hard as he can, tearing himself free of the earth goddess's maw. Yet, the cost is high, as he loses a good deal of flesh on the bladed jaws of Biollante. Screaming out in pain, Dagahra turns and begins to retreat towards the ocean once again.**

"Run Dagahra! It doesn't matter if you lose just try not to die" Yang said as she knew that she had lost.

"Kill him!" Ruby shouted out pointing towards Dagahra, "He ruined the ocean!"

 **Biollante watches as the toxic one begins to retreat. Refusing to allow the vile beast to escape, Biollante sends several dozen mouthed tendrils through the ground, which emerge from bellow the toxic one, clamping onto him and pinning him to the soil. As the toxic one roars out in pain, Biollante decides to land the finishing blow. Underground, her spiked tendrils meet up and braid themselves into a single, massive spike. Summoning all of her strength, Biollante drives the spike upward, impaling the toxic one on its tip, and lifting him into the air, while still pulling down with the tendrils she grabbed him with. Dagahra screams in pain as he is skewered on Biollante's tendril, his foul blood falling to the ground in a grisly shower. Dagahra stops moving, and Biollante releases her grip. Then, snapping her tendril, flings the corpse into the ocean. As the water engulfs the body of its tormentor, Biollante looks on with detached pleasure. As the last traces of Dagahra sink beneath the waves, Biollante dissolves into her golden pollen form, and floats up into the sky.**

"Winner: Biollante"

"YEAH! Take that you evil dragon!" Ruby shouted out as she watched the brutal death of Dagahra. Meanwhile, Weiss was covering her face to avoid seeing such a brutal death while Yang looked on shocked at how brutal kaiju were. "The Rose family is Strong!" she then said as the room returned to normal.

"Ruby, she isn't part of our family" Yang said with a deadpanned look on her face. Blake stretched as she passed the book to Yang. "This was a Brutal match and I guess being part Godzilla instantly makes you a powerhouse".

"I agree" Weiss said, "This Godzilla must be a powerful kaiju and I can't wait for us to reach match 14 to see just how strong he really is".

"I guess we should read the next match then" Yang said as Ruby quickly sped out of the house and came back in with a large bowl filled with fresh, washed berries.

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed the chapter though I feel that I didn't really do much. I will try to get more chapters out faster when I can however. This is Daozang, Signing out.**


	8. Match 8

Chapter 8

 **A/N – Soo, a lot has gone down for the KWC including MUTOber in which one of my cowritten matches has gone up so Yay! I'm pretty sure you may realize which one it is because I'm an idiot and should have used a pseudonym. Anyways, I decided I might as well just write a whole bunch of these things so that I may upload them without worry for a while because I must conduct several interviews for a documentary project I'm working on. The Author's notes will be changed of course since I can't just reuse the same thing over and over and over again. Then again, I view myself as a stupid insane idiot that seems to have gotten into writing and photoshopping. Expect much to come in the oncoming days hopefully and watch the KWCC Halloween week specials. We read some horrible stuff from the creepypasta I Hate You to some fanfiction such as Ren the Kaiju Dragon Hybrid Character Bio, (I apologize for that) A nuclear thirst for love, and Yoda vs Godzilla. We really suffered reading some of these so that means more enjoyment for the masses. I should probably get to writing now so I hope you enjoy Match 8 of the KWC and while I'm at it, Subscribe to KaijuX on Youtube for readings of KWC matches by others so you don't have to read them.**

 **To Austin (Guest), It will take a while to get that Reiyonix story up and finished due to several misinformation dealing with my project such as needing to get certain paperwork done and finding more people to interview because a team member took my interviewee choice. Then again, I don't think I can conduct a professional interview at all, so there's that. Expect it to come up sometime while these are going up.**

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any KWC matches on this story until I get to the MUTO match I cowrote. Each match belongs to their writer and I own nothing but my creativity, stupidity, and insanity. Also, I own my OC Nagoda who basically kidnapped Team RWBY and can't say anything against this disclaimer since he may not return until plot demands him to be. Beware of Turtles and other dangerous monstrosities such as a timelord with a sonic screwdriver or a shapeshifting spider thingy that pretends to be a clown.

"Talking"  
 **Reading**

Story Start.

Yang flipped over to the next page as the screen changed banners to showcase a small brown quadruped dinosaur with a white horn and pointy ears on a beach facing a giant cuttlefish. " **Match 8: Baragon vs Gezora,** by Forrest Freund". Yang stared at the two kaiju with some hesitation at the fight. Weiss and Ruby wondered how fast this battle would be as they stared at the creatures. Ruby shrugged as she shoveled berries into her face as she moved a bowl of blueberries towards Zwei who began to gorge himself.

"This match seems a bit weird, then again it seems that there would be some kaiju with weird looks" Weiss said comparing these two to the previous kaiju they had seen. Ruby nodded in agreement as Blake searched though the Monster Bios book already preparing to give information on the kaiju. "Cuttlefish and other cephalopods tend to be very smart and have incredible strength so I think that Gezora, if that is the name of the cuttlefish monster, will win this".

"Does this mean you like Tentacles Weiss? Cause I'm pretty sure every girl hates tentacles" Yang said teasingly as Weiss gained a red look on her face from the implications Yang implied becoming flustered. Ruby had to think about what Yang was implying as Blake seemed to stare off into the distance remembering a certain ninja novel she had read about a girl named Asagi who was something called a Taimanin and her fight against her old teammate turned dark. It took a while for Ruby to get what Yang was getting at before getting grossed out at the prospect of what was entailed.

"Yang, your gross. Blake, monster information please so I can get this image out of my head" Ruby asked putting the bowl of berries down on the table.

"Tentacle Porn isn't that bad, it's just weird in real life. Especially with the faunus with those features when they go at it" Blake said getting some weird looks while she searched through the book. She stopped at a page making the room become a dark empty space. "Here we are, Baragon, the Subterranean Terror". The brownish red dinosaur appeared in the space as it released its deep motor like roar, pawing at the air. Ruby seemed to gain a look on her face as she stared at the more, cute features the monster had.

"I put my vote on Baragon!" she shouted out interrupting Blake who didn't really mind the interruption.

"Baragon, short for Baranosdragon, is a descendant of a dinosaur of the same species from the Mesozoic era with a height of 25 meters, 65 if we are counting the current height chart of the KWC. He first appeared eating livestock from villages and fought a humanoid named Frankenstein before both fell into a crevice". Images of Baragon and Frankenstein posing to fight appeared as Baragon fired a red beam of sorts. "His powers include his horn flashing, being an extraordinary jumper and burrower, and his Magma Heat Ray attack which he uses to loosen the dirt around him and can set a forest on fire". A mock terrain appeared around them as Baragon jumped across a field where he tunneled quickly under the ground shaking the four girls. As he dug back upwards, he fired his beam at the nearby forest setting it ablaze as he stood up on his two hind legs. Blake flipped the pages again causing Baragon to disappear to be replaced by a large cuttlefish creature.

"Gezora, the Yog Cephalopod, is a squid mutated by an alien lifeform called Yog along with two rock crabs and a turtle who became Ganimes and Kamoebas with a height of 30 meters, 90 in the KWC. That is a large height change." Blake said realizing that the creature was tripled in size for the fights. "Anyways, Gezora has an extremely low body temperature allowing him to freeze his opponents with his touch, tentacles as if that wasn't obvious, and can fire a stream of ink. He is easily burned and weak to ultrasonic waves." Gezora waved its tentacles around threateningly as it walked around a beach setting. Even though it tried its best to look threatening, Yang and Ruby still laughed at the poor monster. That is until they watched as it picked up some humans and devoured their now frozen corpses.

"Eh, I could take it down if you three back me up" Yang said with confidence before a shudder went down her back that she did not like. "Why does it feel like I just inspired something horrifying?" she asked as everyone else shuddered for some odd reason. "I guess I should start reading then" Yang said as the view changed around them.

 **On the shores of Birth Island, a tragedy of nature has taken place. A pod of sperm whales has beached itself. As the behemoths lay dead and dying, the charnel stench seeps into the water and air, drawing in thousands of scavenging sea birds. It also draws the attention of something deep under the water. His sense of smell titillated by the odor of decaying flesh, Gezora begins to swim towards the scent. Reaching the beach, Gezora crawls out of the water and lumbers towards the mass of dying whale meat. Thousands of sea birds scatter as the massive cuttlefish begins to pull chunks of whale meat off the dying animals and begins to feed.**

Horrified looks came across the girls face as they saw the whales lying on the beach either dead or dying. Zwei however, saw this as a meal as he jumped off the platform and over towards the whales. A flash of light later and Zwei found himself back on the platform as a panel appeared showing Pet Safety was on.

"Those poor creatures" Weiss said while Ruby started to wonder if there were any grimm counterparts to a whale that she might be able to face. They then became horrified as they watched the cuttlefish monster tearing off the rotting flesh and devouring it. As much as Blake liked fish, she nearly puked as they watched the cuttlefish eat. "Keep reading Yang!" Weiss shouted in alarm not wishing to see this display any further than needed.

 **Meanwhile, deep in the interior of Birth Island, the scent of dying whales reaches the nostrils of another creature. Rousing from his slumber on a outcropping of rocks, Baragon's nostrils twitch in anticipation, as he smells the feast of whale meat. Slowly standing up, Baragon shakes himself lazily and begins to lumber towards the scent.**

"That makes more sense that they would fight over food" Ruby said as she leapt off the platform and skillfully landed on the back of Baragon where she struggled to move around on his shaking body. The others watched as the younger girl slowly but shakily made her way towards Baragon's head where she held on tight to one of his ears.

"Hahhh, as much as it irks me that she keeps doing this, at least she's having fun" Weiss said shaking her head as an excited Ruby shouted in joy. "What about you Blake. Blake?"

Looking around, Weiss couldn't see any sign of their faunus teammate until she noticed her on the other chair away from Zwei who was now sitting beside Yang. Noticing Blake staring at her, she shrugged before continuing to watch the scenery.

 **When Baragon climbs over the crest of the hill that leads to the enticing scent, he notices that he is not the only creature who has followed the smell. Driven by instinctual ferocity and hunger, Baragon screeches a challenge at the creature feeding on the dead whales and begins to charge the other beast.**

 **Gezora, startled by the sudden noise, turns to see what made it. Noticing the other creature charging towards him, he turns and also begins to charge, determined to protect his meal from the newcomer.**

"And the battle begins finally" Yang said out loud as Ruby cheered firing a cannon into the air in celebration as she almost fell off. Ruby had to cover her ears when Baragon roared out loud in which she found herself straddled on the base of his horn. Yang started to laugh at her sister's unfortunate position as she was rocked around while holding onto the horn for dear life with excitement in her eyes. As soon as she stopped, she noticed Gezora waddling towards the dinosaur trying to be threatening causing herself and Weiss to laugh in response. Blake sipped on her drink while this was happening paying the creature's pitiful attempt at being threatening little attention.

"How can something so giant look so pathetic?" Yang said between breaths as she nearly fell off the couch.

"Who knows but your laughter is becoming Squidiculus" Blake answered calmly with a smile on her face. Yang fell off the couch in bursts of laughter from the pun while Weiss stared daggers at the black-haired beauty. "What?"

Yang soon stopped laughing as she wiped tears off her face. "You're Kraken me up Blake" Yang said making Weiss groan out as a stun bullet flew passed Yang's face.

"I HEARD THAT YANG AND I'M LOOPING AROUND!" Ruby shouted out as Baragon seemed to teleport back to the rocks with Gezora doing the same.

"SORRY!" Yang shouted back as she went back to reading.

 **Once he's within range, Baragon, using his powerful leg muscles, leaps into the air. Gezora is stunned as Baragon lands on him, driving his claws and teeth into his flesh. Gezora recovers quickly however, and wraps his tendrils around Baragon. Exerting his strength, Gezora begins to constrict Baragon onto his freezing body.**

Ruby quickly appeared back on the couch surprising Zwei as she shivered and held herself close. "It's soo cold near Gezora" she said shivering violently as several blankets wrapped around Ruby as a mug of Hot Chocolate floated in front of her. "Thank you magic house!" she said accepting the mug. No Problem. "I still vote on Baragon but if he stays in contact with Gezora for too long, he might end up having his heat drained leaving him unable to fight back" Ruby said analyzing the fight, having been touched by Gezora and almost dying.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked suddenly intrigued by what her sister might have seen.

"Baragon can't fight up close for too long or Gezora will leech all his heat away from his body making it harder to move and easier for Gezora to beat him" Ruby said drinking from the mug of hot chocolate to warm her cold body.

 **Baragon screams out in pain as the numbing cold of his foe's touch begins to slowly leach the life giving heat from his own body. Baragon tries to struggle free, but the strength of his foe, along with the numbing cold make it impossible. Gezora begins to tighten his arms around Baragon, making it harder for him to breath and drawing more heat from his body. Baragon, realizing how much trouble he's in, opens his mouth and fires his volcanic flame blast. The searing heat strikes Gezora, causing his flesh to blister and crack. Reflexively, Gezora releases Baragon as he rubs the burnt patch of flesh in an attempt to make the pain stop. Landing on the ground as his foe drops him, Baragon takes the opportunity to leap away.**

"See? Leeching away the heat in him and making his body slowly struggle to function" Ruby said as they watched the Squid wrapping his tentacles around the small dinosaur. As soon as they saw Baragon fire his ray, they realized that Baragon didn't need to fight up close.

"It did say that Gezora burns easily but I didn't think it would be that easy" Blake said seeing Gezora trying to cool down his burnt flesh. The aroma of cooked squid filled the area making Blake's mouth water and giving her a craving for seafood.

 **Now that he has some distance, Baragon turns to face his enemy, who has stopped slapping the burnt patch of flesh and turned his attention back on him. Crouching low to the ground, Baragon hisses ferociously as Gezora turns to face him. Gezora croaks at Baragon and begins to move towards him, his tendrils lashing.**

 **Baragon, not wanting to get caught in his foes tendrils again, rapidly begins to tunnel underground. Gezora reaches Baragon only seconds after he has completely disappeared underground.**

"Smart, he can't touch you if your underground" Blake said realizing just how smart Baragon might be.

"True, but how will he know where his enemy is now that he can't see him?" Weiss said arguing back against Blakes comment.

"Subterranean creatures can detect others or dangers above them with the vibrations in the ground sometimes", Ruby said saying something smart that surprised Weiss, "That's how Creepers know when a human is nearby and when they should attack".

"How do you know this Ruby?" Yang asked as they hadn't yet fought any creepers since they had just gotten their slips signed before they were taken to this house.

"I study the things I've killed before so I can kill them a lot more next time" she replied sipping her hot chocolate before noticing the mug was the same as Ozpin's mug. Shrugging off the similarities, she returned to watching the battle.

 **Gezora, believing that he has driven Baragon away, turns back to the dieing whales and lumbers back towards them. As he reaches them, be resumes feeding. However, because he is consumed with feeding, he fails to notice the small furrow in the ground that begins to slowly move towards him. Ever so carefully, Baragon begins to tunnel towards Gezora, making sure to move slowly enough not to betray his presence to his foe. Suddenly, Baragon's head emerges from under the sand and he fires his heat ray at Gezora. Gezora, fully focus on eating, does not notice Baragon's return and is struck completely by surprise as the heat beam chars another patch of his flesh.**

"Dying, not Dieing and I thought you said squids were smart" Yang said staring at Weiss who tried her best to not meet her gaze.

"Surprise attacks are rarely expected to come from below so that was nice planning" Blake said admiring the way Baragon seemed to pull off this maneuver. Ruby and Zwei cheered as they watched the fight.

 **Gezora groans in pain and turns towards the source of the pain, but Baragon has already retreated underground again. Gezora begins to wander about, his massive eyes looking about for the creature that hurt him. Baragon, sensing Gezora pass over him, waits till his foe is some distance away, pokes his head through the sand again and shoots Gezora with his heat ray again.**

 **Gezora turns just in time to see Baragon's head duck under the sand. Somewhere in his brain, Gezora makes the connection to the pain he's been suffering and his foe's head dropping below the sand. Gezora begins to lumber towards the water, apparently in retreat. Once under the surface of the water, Gezora covers himself with sand, concealing his massive bulk. Now concealed, he waits.**

"What did I tell you, cephalopods are smart creatures" Weiss said with a smirk on her face.

"Well this is after he was shot by a heat ray multiple times before realizing it" Yang retorted. "I guess I might not need your help if I just fight him with my semblance active".

Ruby disagreed remembering the coldness that went through her body from touching Gezora's body. "You may want to consider that his body is very cold meaning you would die of hypothermia from touching him too long" Ruby said to her sister as she sipped more of her hot chocolate.

 **Baragon, having sensed Gezora slip into the water, emerges from the safety of the underground and surveys the beach. Gezora is nowhere to be seen, and the feast of whale meat is his for the taking. Waddling over to the whale carcasses, he picks up a large one in his fore-claws and begins to gnaw on it.**

"Does anyone else think Baragon is like a dog?" Ruby said suddenly getting everyones attention. "I mean, he has a good sense of smell and if you look at him eat, it's like Zwei with his bones". Yang stared at Baragon as he gnawed on the skull of the whale, then looked towards Zwei who was gnawing on a bone.

"Huh, never would have thought they would be similar" she replied seeing the canine like activity of the dinosaur. "I wonder if we could make one a pet?" she thought aloud giving Ruby an idea. A horrible idea consisting of a large monster slave collar that was quickly taken out of her mind by Zwei jumping on her lap and making her spill the hot chocolate on herself which disappeared before Zwei could lick at it. Ruby jumped around at the burning sensation as she fell off the platform.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted out running to the edge only to see that her sister had landed on safely on Baragon, having been quick enough to pull out Crescent Rose.

"I'M ALRIGHT!" she shouted back up as she hugged the kaiju's back.

 **Gezora, seeing Baragon distracted by the whales, launches his arms from the water. Baragon is caught by surprise as Gezora's arms wrap around his legs and tail. Pleased by his ambush, Gezora begins to pull on Baragon, trying to drag him into the water, where he will have the advantage.**

"See? Gezora is going to drag Baragon underwater where he could freeze him much easier as sea water is usually cold" Weiss said cheering for the cuttlefish monster as she watched Baragon get wrapped in tentacles. Ruby then reappeared back on the couch freezing as she had fallen into the water.

"Don't jump into the ocean, the water is freezing" she said shivering. A sizzle was heard as her clothing heated up evaporating the cold sea water leaving steam rising from her clothes giving her a sigh of relief. "Thanks again house!" she shouted out.

 **Baragon tries to twist over his own body to reach the arms slowly dragging him into the water. When that doesn't work, he rolls onto his back and curls his body up. Now within reach of the arms grabbing him, Baragon begins to savagely bite and claw at them. Below the water, Gezora winces in pain, releasing his grip on Baragon and withdrawing his arms into the water.**

"Haha! Tenacious dinosaur for the win! Tear him apart Baragon!" Ruby shouted out with her hands cupped over her mouth. Seeing this happening, Weiss's competitive spirit was awoken once more as she cupped her own hands around her mouth.

"Get him Gezora! Squeeze the life out of him with your tentacles!"

"Does nobody care that we've gotten use to this and are cheering on monsters who are fighting to the death?" Blake asked raising a very good point causing everyone else to shrug before returning to their cheering or reading.

 **Baragon quickly rolls back onto his feet and begins to bombard the water with heat rays, trying to drive his enemy into the open. Gezora, shielded by the water, begins to swim away from the location where Baragon is firing, instead moving to flank his right side.**

 **After a little while, Baragon stops firing heat beams at the water, and looks around to see if Gezora has emerged elsewhere. Convinced that he has driven his foe away, Baragon turns back towards his meal. Gezora suddenly rushes out of the water towards Baragon. Caught off guard, Baragon barely manages to turn to face his enemy before Gezora has wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his freezing grip.**

"Haha! Pull him under Gezora and freeze that insolent dinosaur" Wiess shouted out as something cold hit her in the head. Turning to the side, she saw Ruby whistling innocently with Zwei laying happily on his back doing whatever it is a dog does. Touching her head, she saw that there were blueberry juices on her head. Turning back to the fight after wiping off the juices, she made a small glyph appear next to her just in time for a blob of blueberries to be caught in the glyph where they were promptly sent back towards Ruby, hitting the redhead in the face.

 **Baragon, driven berserk from the icy pain of Gezora's touch, begins to ferociously bite and claw at his foe. This time, Gezora refuses to let go, and instead begins to slither back to the water. Baragon, realizing that if Gezora manages to get him underwater, he'll drown, begins to thrash about more furiously than before.**

 **As Gezora almost reaches the edge of the water, Baragon notices a patch of charred flesh from one of his earlier heat rays. Taking a desperate gamble, he trusts his horn into the blistered tissue. Throwing his head back with all of his might, Baragon tears the hardened flesh free, revealing a hole to the internal organs of his foe. Gezora, shrieking in pain, constricts down tighter on Baragon.**

"I see" Ruby said noticing what the dinosaur intended to do with Weiss realizing the same. "Cook that cuttlefish Baragon!" Ruby shouted out.

"If Gezora squeezes hard enough, Baragon might never get the chance to fire off his beam" Weiss said while Blake was slowly growing ever more hungry for sea food. A stomach growled as everyone turned to Yang.

"What? Everyone keeps bringing up food and cooked squid and you haven't been sharing your berries Ruby" Yang said as she quickly took a handful of berries and popped some into her mouth.

 **Baragon's vision begins to swim as his body is leached of its heat. Hearing the sound of water below his enemy, he realizes that time is almost up. Opening his mouth, Baragon sticks his head into the hole he tore into Gezora's flesh, and fires one last heat beam.**

"YYYEEESSSS!" Ruby shouted out jumping into the air in excitement. "Dinosaurs are superior to Squids!".

 **Inside Gezora, there is a hideous burst of steam, the sickening sound of rupturing organs, and the scream of the giant cuttlefish as he is cooked from the inside by his foe's attack. As a stream of liquefied viscera burst from Gezora's siphon, the massive cephalopod's grip slackens on his foe and he collapses into the water.**

The scent of fried cuttlefish wafted through the air causing the girls to grow slightly hungrier. Blake seemed ready to jump off the platform to the monsters below to eat Gezora if it hadn't been for Weiss glaring in her direction with several glyphs ready.

"I wasn't going to jump off" Blake said as Weiss slowly took her gaze off their faunus teammate, her glyphs still active. 'Soo close' Blake thought. She really was planning on jumping off to try to slice a piece of Gezora off to eat. Presalted and cooked from the inside while releasing a strong scent, the temptation was strong.

 **Baragon slowly pulls his head free of his deceased foe, shaking his face rapidly side to side, blood and bits of organ splattering everywhere. Backing off of Gezora, Baragon grabs his fallen enemy's arms in his mouth and slowly begins to drag him onto the beach. Once he has pulled Gezora's carcass from the water, he begins to tear great chunks of the cooked flesh off and consume them.**

 **Several hours later, after feasting on most of his foe's body and several of the dead whales, Baragon curls up on the warm sand and falls asleep, purring contentedly.**

"Winner: Baragon" Yang said as Ruby was busy celebrating swinging Zwei around while Weiss looked slightly miffed that she had lost. "Well that was an interesting match wasn't it guys?" Yang asked as the room returned to normal.

"Baragon is now one of my favorites" Ruby said in happiness somehow having a plush Baragon in her arms now. "His Magma Heat Beam might not be the strongest attack out there but with his abilities, he could very much become a tricky opponent to defeat" she said holding up the Baragon plush.

"Though I'm slightly upset that Gezora lost, I can understand that the Heat Ray would do much damage with Gezora being burned easily" Weiss said nodding her head to the side. "That last attack was an all or nothing gamble that if Baragon failed, he would have lost".

"I very much agree with that" Yang said as she put the book down on the table to give her part. "Though Gezora was smarter, Baragon was more resourceful I guess with his digging and fire beam attack" she said as she started to stretch and move around needing to get used to the increased gravity still affecting her. "What about you Blake?"

Looking around, the three girls couldn't find their friend anywhere around the couches until the sizzling of something being stir fried hit their ears. Turning towards the kitchen, they noticed that Blake had started to cook up some fish and octopus with some hunger and desire in her eyes.

"I guess that answers our question" Ruby said as Zwei ran over towards the door to the house and jumped up, opened the handle, and ran out to relieve himself. "Make some food for us too Blake!" Ruby said over the couch as the cat faunus grunted in response.

"So now what do we do?" Yang said as she tried to open to the next match but the pages seemed glued together. "I guess we can't read ahead unless everyone is here" Yang said straining herself as she put the book down. "Get me when the foods done, I'm going out to exercise a bit in the times three gravity and check if Zwei is alright" Yang shouted out running outdoors slower then she usually would.

"Alright, good luck with that" Ruby said tinkering with her Maser Handcannon to get a higher output.

 **A/N – I'm too lazy to put anything else down here but I usually have these as a stopping point in these stories. Now you know the truth of why I have two authors notes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is Daozang Signing out.**


	9. Match 9

Chapter 9

 **A/N – Here we go with match 9, Kiryu vs Gigan. That other match had some paragraphs grouped together because I was feeling lazy but this match is full of long paragraphs so there is that as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I worked on this when I should have been doing my infograph. Also I found that even without Wifi, I still get really distracted by various things.**

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any KWC matches on this story until I get to the MUTO match I cowrote. Each match belongs to their writer and I own nothing but my creativity, stupidity, and insanity. Also, I own my OC Nagoda who basically kidnapped Team RWBY and can't say anything against this disclaimer since he may not return until plot demands him to be. In a battle between Cyborgs, I think the cyborg won.

"Talking" **Reading**

Story Start.

With their food eaten, Zwei asleep in their bedroom, and Yang slightly more used to her increased gravity, their gravity bracelets short circuited as the room changed to normal gravity.

"Huh, I thought these would have lasted longer" Ruby said inspecting her armlet only for it to explode on her along with the other three. The four coughed as their vision was filled with smoke.

"How did you mess this up?" Weiss said between coughs. "You're the most technological of us four".

"Cough, cough, I may have rushed through production and, cough, replaced some important pieces and power sources unavailable at the time with dust" she said waving the smoke out of her face. Once the smoke cleared up, the four girls made their way towards the couch with surprising newfound speed.

"I thought that gravity training might help us in some ways but I never thought that we would improve this much" Weiss said surprised at her newfound springiness and higher jumping ability, having not changed the room gravity back to normal so far until now. Ruby found that she was much faster than before while Blake felt as though her body felt much lighter than usual.

"Come on girls, you think that's impressive?" Yang said as she held up her fist. Opening the door to the gym training room, she went over towards some of the heavier weights. Yang held the large weights by the bar as she lifted upwards.

"Yang, last time you tried using those weights without your semblance you almost dropped it on yourself" Ruby said with some skepticism. That skepticism soon turned to awe as she watched her older sister lifting the heavy weights much easier though still with some strain in her face. Lifting it above her head, Yang tossed the weights over towards a sand pit making the ground shake slightly.

"Hah, hah, Take that Weights!" Yang said as she breathed heavily having picked up the weight without the assistance of her semblance. "How high can you jump now Rubes" Yang said pointing over towards a large marked wall with lines and numbers along it all the way up to 50 meters.

"Let's see" Ruby said as she took a running stance. Activating her semblance, Ruby sped towards the wall where she smacked face first into the structure. "Ow, I'm much faster now" she said holding her face in pain. She then turned and started to speed around the large track course struggling to keep with the curves until she was simply a red blur of rose petals circling the track. The rose missile then shot towards Weiss where it stopped with some sliding. "Alright, adjusted to my new speed well enough" she said as she sped towards the wall once more and jumped high. She slammed face first into the wall as a number 10.2 meters flashed while the girl slid down the wall.

"10.2 meters Ruby" Yang shouted out getting a thumbs up from her sister, "Qrow can still jump higher though". Getting up, Ruby held her red face in pain they went back towards the reading room where they increased the gravity to two times the usual. Ruby picked up the book and turned the page where she began to read.

" **Match 9: Kiryu vs Gigan** , by Thomas Singleton. Ooh, Banner by Christian Salabert that's new" Ruby said rubbing her face as the banner appeared on the wall. It showed a silver mechagodzilla with blue missile pods around his shoulders behind a mountain while in front of him was a blue and gold cybernetic bird creature with hammer claws for hands. Her eyes lit up with stars as she saw Kiryu and her mind shut off with sparks flying from her head. She sat frozen staring at the two creatures as Yang got up and went towards the kitchen

"Is she okay?" Weiss asked Yang who came back and lifted a bucket of water above the young girl's head. She then poured forcing Ruby to sputter out as the book seemed to deflect the water. Ruby instantly jumpstarted back to normal as she began to fawn over the kaiju's features

"That one is a different Mechagodzilla with all new abilities and two missile pods connected to his back that probably hold multiple missiles for combat while that other monster has metal hooks for hands and a red visor and is that a buzzsaw on his chest-".

The rant went on for a while with Ruby analyzing the monsters features until Yang shook her sister out of her rant. "Sorry".

Blake cleared her throat as she held up the Monster Bios book taking control of the room for the moment as it changed to the blank black emptiness.

"I'm going to explain Gigan first since he pops up first on the Bios" she explained as two different Gigans appeared with one looking the same as the banner while the other a more slim mechanical look with Scythe hands and dark blue skin.

"Oh there are two versions of him" Ruby said before noticing something very interesting. "HE HAS SCYTHE HANDS!" She shouted out in happiness feeling as though she had found her new favorite kaiju. "I don't care but I am placing my vote on Gigan because Scythes are amazing and he has a buzzsaw in his chest!"

Blake ignored Ruby for the moment and continued her explanation. "Gigan, the cyborg monster. Gigan was an alien organism who was modified by the Space Hunter Nebula M aliens who are apparently giant Cockroaches in human skins and managed to make Godzilla bleed". As she said this, the giant cockroach aliens appeared making Weiss, Yang, and Ruby scream murder as they pulled out their weapons and leapt to smash them only to smack into an invisible barrier. The cockroaches disappeared giving them relief that such a horrible creature could exist, leaving them unaware that in another universe, evolved cockroach humanoids thrives on a terraformed Mars fighting animal enhanced humans. "His abilities are his explosive hammer-claws, flight, a buzzsaw in his abdomen called the Universal Cutter, a diamond casing to travel through space at Mach 400, an unused beam attack from the gem on his head, and infrared vision" she said. Examples of these attacks showed staring with his blue diamond form exploding to reveal himself followed by him flying past and slicing into Godzilla's shoulder causing blood to spurt.

"Oh my Oum, that buzzsaw must be pretty strong if it could cut into the flesh of Kaiju" Yang said in awe of Gigans abilities.

"It doesn't end there, he can be upgraded into his Millennium Counterpart which is the one with the scythes and this Gigan was created by the Xilians" Blake said as Millennium Gigan appeared and slashed the air. "His abilities are flight at Mach 3, a Cluster Light Ray attack from his eye, Buzzsaw Abdomen, and two grappling Cables that fire from his Scythe hands". Gigan then showcased his Cluster Light Beam demolishing a building before his arms and head changed suddenly to have double chainsaws and a neckbrace.

"He also has CHAINSAW HANDS! GIGAN IS NOW MY FAVORITE KAIJU!" Ruby shouted in glee. It felt as though she had found another beautiful weapon to use as a huntress alongside Crescent Rose as she hugged her Scythe close in her arms lovingly.

"He can then be modified with double chainsaw hands and fire two guided razor disks from within his chest" Blake finished as she turned to pages towards Kiryu.

"Kiryu, aka the Multipurpose Fighting System-3, is the third type of Mechagodzilla in the series. It was created around the bones of the first Godzilla and is powered by a DNA computer". With this explanation said, Kiryu appeared without his missile pods and roared out in the air.

"He looks cool at least and his name sounds great" Yang said in approval for the Mechagodzilla. "If he is anything like the other Mechagodzilla, then I'm placing my bet on Kiryu to win".

"I'll agree with Yang as Kiryu isn't an evil cyborg bent on destroying humanity" Weiss said. Blake shook her head as she began to explain the flaws of Kiryu.

"Well that's too bad Weiss because Kiryu, having a DNA Computer in him and the bones of the original Godzilla, tends to go berserk at times having the soul of the original Godzilla inside him leading to him once destroying the city he was supposed to defend from Godzilla" Blake explained as Kiryu's eyes went red with glowing red lines as it released a cybernetic Godzilla roar. "His powers consist of maser cannons in his mouth, rocket launchers, an electric wrist blade, a drill hand, twin laser cannons equipped to his arms, a charged ram attack, neck wires, and finally he can be equipped with either the Absolute Zero Cannon or the Hyper Maser Cannon in his chest". Blake took a breath after saying all those powers with Ruby amazed at such a powerful machine. "He is usually controlled remotely by a large aircraft called the Shirasagi which also carries him to the battlefield but can be controlled manually from within and has a two hour power supply".

"Show us the Absolute Zero Cannon!" Ruby ordered as Kiryu opened its port. An icy blue energy built up inside the chest port as it fired a blue electrical beam outward towards three buildings as it seemed to phase through them leaving frozen statues behind. Slamming its tail on the ground, the three buildings shattered into icy powder leaving nothing behind. "That is Awesome!" Ruby said as the area returned to the banner. "I'm still betting on Gigan winning this though so I should start reading". The area around then changed to a mountainous region with some spots of greenery spread about as Ruby cleared her voice before reading.

 **The terrain was flat and barbaric. Only looming, jagged mountains could be seen amiss the area of where two titanic monsters were present. On one side of the battle field was the mechanical behemoth that closely resembled the abomination that laid waste to Tokyo in 1954; while on the other side, stood the intergalactic cyborg whose only intent is the annihilation of the human race.**

"In the Blue corner, we have the human made cyborg Kiryu!" Yang shouted out holding up a small microphone that was held onto a wire hanging from a nonexistent roof. Weiss clapped and cheered along with the sounds of fake applause. "And in the Red corner, we have the intergalactic cyborg, Gigan!" More fake applause could be heard along with Ruby's own cheers before she returned to reading. Surprisingly, it was neither Ruby nor Yang who jumped off the flying invisible platform this time. A black ribbon shot forth as Blake began to scale Kiryu's body where she opened up a side port and entered the Maintenance corridor.

"That's not fair Blake!" Ruby shouted out seeing the faunus girl entering one of the many maintenance passages within Kiryu to reach the control room. A small screen appeared next to the couch showing the Control Room of Kiryu as Blake sat in the seat, having strapped in to keep safe from the soon to be constant shaking as she looked over the various camera angled monitors in the room.

"You had the chance to do the same with that other Mechagodzilla but you chose to ride the three-headed dragon" Blake said pressing several keys in the control room changing the camera angles to fit her needs. "Besides, I found a doorway in the game room where we can pilot and fight mechs or monsters but it seems to be locked in view only mode until we get past match 14 for some reason".

With this new surprise revealed, the girls couldn't wait until they read past match 14 so that they could pilot and fight each other with different giant machines or kaiju. If only they knew what Match 14 would entail.

 **A loud, shrieking cry escaped the cyborg's beak as the space monster identified as Gigan ran towards the mechanical leviathan that stood before him. Kiryu answered Gigan's cry by opening his metallic mouth, which was rippling with plasma energy, and doused the air with a swirling wave of power. Gigan's crimson eye flashed as the cyborg leapt into the air, avoiding the plasma beam that passed beneath his feet. Kiryu's maser cannon collided with a canyon that stood erected out of the ground and blasted it into two. As the remnants of the canyon plummeted towards the ground, Gigan had ascended to the bright sky and looked down upon the machine created by man.**

"That was a nice way to dodge an attack and I didn't expect something so fat looking to move so fast" Weiss said watching as the canyon started to collapse.

"I know and that Maser beam destroyed that canyon! How can I upgrade my handgun maser to do the same amount of damage?" Ruby questioned as she held up her large handcannon which now had two smaller round dishes within the end to fire the maser blasts. Her current tests placed the maser in the handgun at about 60% the power of a maser tank.

 **Controlled entirely of Artificial Intelligence, Kiryu's warfare tactics were top notch. The machine's amber glowing eyes observed Gigan as the glowing gem on his forehead began to absorb particles of light. A digital cry escaped Kiryu's metallic lips as the machine's artificial mind was confused by the unusual event that was occurring before him. Soon a beam of energy left Gigan's forehead and slit itself deep in Kiryu's armored chest and began to remove its armor at amazing speeds. The metallic skin around the area that was being exposed by Gigan's energy beam began to glow bright orange as the metal began to melt from the intense heat.**

"Okay HOLD UP! I thought he was supposed to be piloted by actual humans?" Ruby shouted out. The two next to her agreed with Ruby's claims having heard from the monster bios and from Blake. Turning towards their resident "Kaiju Expert", they awaited her answer.

"Hmm" Blake said before a note appeared in her hands. Reading it over, she then sighed. "Says here that Thomas Singleton is the Exception of the Rules having been one of the previous people in charge of the KWC" she explained showing the note onto the screen before she started to be rocked around by Gigan's attacks.

"How is Gigan using a beam attack that wasn't used in the films apparently?" Weiss asked seeing as it was Showa Gigan and not Millenium Gigan.

"Tom is the exception, not the rule" Blake responded holding up another note that appeared.

"But-"

Suddenly several voices from the KWCC cast members spoke from nowhere stating, "Tom is the Exception, not the Rule!"

"Augghh, I give up" Weiss shouted out in annoyance as she crossed her arms in fury, though not as furious as a certain giant ape kaiju.

 **The crimson beam soon faded and torrents of smoke burst from Gigan's wings and the cyborg dove straight towards Kiryu. Kiryu's sensors was reporting the damage until the machine lifted its head at the last second and felt the impact of Gigan's hammered claws. The Mecha Godzilla of the new millennium was knocked off its feet and slid across the ground, until coming to a stop. Kiryu's razor sharp claws scraped the ground as the mechanical life form slowly rose to his feet. But just as Kiryu prepared for another Gigan encounter, the cyborg was no where to be seen. Radar that was equipped into Kiryu's optic eyes scanned the area, searching for Gigan. As Kiryu's alarm system activated and whirled his head into the opposite direction, Gigan flew by and jabbed his hammered claws into Kiryu's face.**

"Take that Kiryu!" Ruby shouted out with her fist raised.

"Hit and run tactics, pretty smart for an alien monster" Yang said as she really wanted to go out there but knew that she couldn't get onto Gigan anymore. "How are you doing Blake?"

The screen showing Blake currently showcased sparks flying around occasionally in the control room as Blake held onto her seat for her life.

"It feels like I'm riding a really bumpy rollercoaster" she stated as several alarms blared overhead. She watched the AI do its work trying to accommodate and fix these errors and problems in her seat being rocked suddenly when Kiryu was hit again.

 **Kiryu's arms pushed themselves high enough off the ground so that it could at least see Gigan flying away. The target was locked on and right after rockets burst from their compartments and seared through the air, leaving a trail of smoke in their wake. Just as quickly as they left their ports, the rockets struck Gigan's flying form and a shower of sparks enveloped the cyborg. A split second later, Kiryu saw Gigan dive head first into the ground and upon impact, the ground itself raised up high into the air. Given cover in the form of dirt and smoke, Gigan was able to recuperate and prepared for another strike; however, Kiryu had once again locked onto Gigan's position and wasted no time to carry out his next assault.**

"Missiles really seem to work well on aerial opponents" Yang said as she reminisced on when she shot that giant nevermore several times during the initiation. "We really could have used some during the initiation".

"You could say that again" Weiss said remembering how troublesome that nevermore was to defeat.

 **Bright flashes of energy torpedoed out of Kiryu's mouth and streaked towards Gigan's position. While standing up and trying to think of what he'd do next, Gigan was caught completely off guard by Kiryu's assault and was knocked off his feet. Only the high pitch screams of the cyborg could be heard and strangely enough-this pleased Kiryu. Raising his claws and pointing them directly to where Gigan had fallen, the artificial life form prepared to assault Gigan once again. Gigan's claws raked the ground and pushed up, now kneeling on his knees and bracing himself for the inevitable. Dozens of energy beams were released from the two laser cannons mounted on each wrists, and pierced Gigan's hide. The only feeling Gigan felt was pain. But as the energy beams continued to puncture tiny holes into his hide, Kiryu opened his mouth and fired the maser cannons. The twin beams that twirled around the other in a single second struck Gigan's golden scales. Gigan stumbled back and fell into the side of a canyon that supported his weight. Already the cyborg urged itself to fly away and forget about fighting Kiryu, but Kiryu's onslaught had not ended. Maser cannons, missiles, and energy beams continued to pour into Gigan's form in a scalding fashion.**

"Take that you evil alien bird cyborg" Weiss shouted as she watched the barrage of attacks consistently strike the alien destroyer.

"Huh, this Mechagodzilla has quite the arsenal, doesn't it?" Yang said as Kiryu added more of its attacks continuously torturing and hurting Gigan.

"Gigan isn't finished yet, he could still win this" Ruby said. Meanwhile, Blake was enjoying herself seeing the controls within Kiryu automatically work showing what did what for the machine as she quickly began to learn how to pilot the mech. The first person view from Kiryu's point of view was also a plus for her as she could see the target locks aiming at Gigan.

 **Rearing its hind legs up and using the only ounce of energy it possessed, Gigan charged at Kiryu even when he was being bombarded by a variety of attacks. Missiles bounced off his thick hide and blew up in thin air as the cyborg approached his metallic foe and wielded his hammered claws, and knocked Kiryu across the face. A loud clamoring sound echoed across the distant terrain after both bone and metal met in an unsporting fashion. A sonic cry escaped Kiryu's metallic lips as Gigan continued to swing his hammered claws, further placing dents in Kiryu's armor and making the robot retreat. Alarms flared in Kiryu's sensors, ordering for it to create a plan and fast. But already Gigan had successfully knocked Kiryu off his feet. The ground shuddered as Kiryu's body bounced off the ground and rolled on its side.**

Blake suddenly appeared back in the room, having been jolted badly within Kiryu as her seatbelts failed her having snapped off for some odd reason making her almost smash her head hard into the wall.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted" she said as she watched the fight go on from the safety of the couch. "At least I know how to operate Kiryu if I ever get the chance to in the future".

"Lucky" Ruby said pouting at missing such a nice opportunity to learn to pilot a giant kaiju fighting machine.

 **There was no movement as Gigan slowly crept towards Kiryu, who remained motionless. But before Gigan could raise his hammered claws and prepared to slit them deep into the Mecha Godzilla's circuits, Gigan observed its surrounding area. Though the canyon environment was large and perhaps a few miles wide, it was only a small portion of the island it had landed on. Within its line of sight, Gigan could see large mountains in the distance covered with grass and vegetation. Gigan could even sense the life signs of other monsters that dwelled in separate areas. It was almost as if this island was a Monster Island. But Gigan soon looked down at Kiryu and released a shrieking cry as particles of light glimmered around the red gem on his forehead. Just as the energy beam tore through the air and was going to strike Kiryu with its full fury, the rocket boosters on his back and legs came to life and Kiryu blasted out of harms way. Soon Kiryu was hovering in the air and observed Gigan, who was doing a good job at railing the ground with his energy beam. When the cyborg learned that it wasn't Kiryu that he was firing at, it was too late; Kiryu's rockets pierced the air and detonated against Gigan's thick hide. Dense smoke and tiny sparks of explosions covered Gigan's body, distracting him.**

Yang whistled at Gigan's distracted idiocy. "Even Cyborg Kaiju get sidetracked by nature and random things during a fight" she said seeing as he continued to fire a beam even after his enemy flew off instead of doing the smart thing and holding it in place first. "At least Ruby is smart enough to keep her eyes on her opponents though she did forget about the giant nevermore that one time".

"Hey!"

Ruby pouted some more at the teasing of her sister.

 **The compartment on Kiryu's chest opened up, revealing an opening that was soon glowing with a bright orb of light. Soon bolts of energy dazzled around the glowing orb and a blue aura began to glisten around Kiryu's chest. Just as Gigan's cycloptic eyes found Kiryu the cyborg was taken back and sensed fear. Every natural sense in Gigan's body urged him to run but it was too late. Gigan backed away until a large canyon held him at bay and the screaming cries of Gigan echoed across the area. A meteor like object burst from Kiryu's chest, signaling the launch of the Absolute Zero Cannon. Gigan's shrieks stopped and the area was dead silent. The canyon that held Gigan at bay was a huge block of ice, which contained the frozen corpse of the cyborg itself. Satisfied by its initial victory, Kiryu turned and walked away from Gigan's graveyard.**

"GIGAAAAAANNNNN!" Ruby shouted out as her new favorite Kaiju was quickly turned into an ice sculpture.

"Yes! You should never doubt a defender of humanity Ruby" Weiss said in victory for once as the red hooded girl mourned in solitude with Blake holding a hand to her back.

"You should have expected something like this with an attack that freezes enemies down to Absolute Zero" Blake said as Ruby quickly got over her mourning and shrugged the loss off. A note quickly appeared in front of them which Blake grabbed and read out loud. "Warning, the Absolute Zero Cannon rarely ever hits its opponents correctly – Shippersdreamer" she read wondering just why it said so as Ruby finished the match.

 **No more than a few hours later, both man and beast was aware that Gigan's demise occurred on Monster Island at the metallic claws of Kiryu Mecha Godzilla.**

"Winner: Kiryu" Ruby said with a sigh. "At least Kiryu was really cool looking and had an amazing arsenal of weaponry" she spoke as the room returned to showing just the banner.

"I have to agree that Kiryu has an amazing arsenal of missiles and the Absolute Zero Cannon is just really overpowered being able to instantly freeze enemies down to absolute zero temperature" Weiss stated as she felt that such a weapon should be destroyed before a country fell to its power.

"Gigan was a nice combatant in his own right with some good tactics in mind" Blake said bringing up the other monster in the match. "He also powered through a barrage of attacks to strike his enemy even though he was clearly in pain".

Ruby nodded in agreement to that as she sipped on a cup of water that she placed on the table. Yang meanwhile was wondering how powerful of an opponent some of the upcoming kaiju would be imagining just what types of powerhouses existed in the other worlds.

"I think that Kiryu had the better arsenal but Gigan was stronger in close quarters for this match showing how he was smacking Kiryu around like a training dummy while having hooks for hands" Yang said making swiping motions with her hands as if she were Gigan. "I guess we should continue on since we have time" Yang said as the book was passed over to Weiss.

"Alright then, time to get onto the next match" Weiss said clearing her throat.

 **A/N – Here is the Ending Note placeholder Text that I'm too lazy to take off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I just realized that I really need to work harder on my school project. I don't know why I made this my ending habit since I think I stole this line from a youtuber but, This is Daozang signing out.**


	10. Match 10

Chapter 10

 **A/N – Is there is one thing I have to say, I am horrible at interviews. Anyways, Welcome to Match 10 of the KWC. I think it's match 10, too lazy to change this so I'll leave it in anyways. Well then, not much to say here but that I hope you enjoy because I just realized how much it's going to suck to do Match 14. Also KaijuX's channel reached Match 100 in the Committee Reads! It's a momentous occasion filled with an hour of the audio completely filled with ear killing static, annoying off topic rants, and awkward glitching. The reason this was not uploaded faster was due to various projects I had to do for school while also including senioritis.**

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any KWC matches on this story nor do I own Zone Greyshot, Shin KaijuX, or the KWCC with the exception of myself desu. Each match belongs to their writer and I own nothing but my creativity, stupidity, and insanity desu. Also, I own my OC Nagoda who basically kidnapped Team RWBY and can't say anything against this disclaimer since he may not return until plot demands him to be nanodesu.

"Talking"  
 **Reading**

Story Start.

" **Match 10: Mothra vs Rodan** , by Thomas Singleton. Banner by Christian Salabert"

As Weiss read, a banner showcasing a giant colorful moth monster facing a large orangish red pterosaur with a large icy mountain in the distance. One look at the fluffy moth was all it took for Weiss to know of the divinity of the kaiju goddess.

"Huh, giant moth vs giant pterodactyl, I think Rodan will win this" Ruby said comparing the two flying kaiju. She was using the logic of birds eat insects as her strong point.

"There is no way that giant pterosaur will defeat this divine looking creature" Weiss said defending the moth goddess. "Monster Information Blake" she ordered as Blake sighed before opening the monster bios book.

"You know, sometimes I wish you three would read this book for yourselves so that you would stop calling on me for information" Blake complained as the room began to change to the usual empty space.

"Can't too busy looking through the SDF/Alien book for cool weapon ideas" Ruby replied waving off her excuse. Behind her back, she was hiding several blueprints from the watchful eyes of Weiss.

"Testing out the gravity training and modifying Bumblebee with those bikes outside" Yang said as the other three began to wonder when and how Yang got her motorcycle onto the planet.

"I'm making sure Ruby doesn't accidentally make something that could destroy us all" Weiss replied staring at their leader with some scrutiny. It was Weiss who had stopped Ruby when she readying to create a miniature nuclear reactor based upon blueprints she had found among the blueprints for a large vehicle called the Super-X. Ruby muttered under her breath remembering how strict Weiss was being about her creating mysterious new devices as Blake sighed once more.

"Ahem. Rodan, the Monster of the Sky. The incarnation in the KWC is the Heisei version so I will only explain this one's origin and abilities" Blake started as Heisei Rodan rotated around with his other incarnations. "This Rodan is the adopted brother of Godzilla Junior, having hatched from the same nest and forming a telepathic link with the young creature. He has a height of 70 meters while his abilities consist of Supersonic Flight reaching up to Mach 3, spikes on his chest, he can create hurricane force windstorms by flapping his wings, and he can evolve into his fire form" Blake started before noticing something odd. "Huh, says here that Rodan can come in pairs. Guess they took that from the Showa incarnation. Anyways, in his fire form, he is known as Fire Rodan. This form gives him the ability to fire off a Uranium Heat Beam and instill his power into others by sacrificing himself, creating a large superheated spore cloud in the process."

"Alright!" Ruby shouted out standing up suddenly. "Rodan has this in the bag!"

"You got that right sis" Yang said as the two bumped arms with each other with a smirk on their face. Blake continued reading as she noticed the slightly angered Weiss biting a handkerchief.

"Mothra (Heisei), the Goddess of Peace" she started while Mothra's Larva and Imago stages appeared in the black zone. The other three girls had to think for a moment at what was just said.

"That giant bug is a Goddess?" Yang said with confusion. Weiss facepalmed, again, for once more guessing a monster's title or origin. Blake turned a couple pages as she went on to explain Mothra's origin.

"Mothra is a defender of the earth who is worshiped as a deity by the people of Infant Island. It states here that the Mothra race lived alongside a species of fairies known as the Cosmos, Shobujin, and the Elias and would rise up to defend the innocent from any dangers if called upon" Blake explained as several ahhs of understanding could be heard.

"So, she's not really a goddess" Yang said. Blake coughed for attention as she waited for Yang to quiet down.

"Mothra have been around even during the times of the dinosaurs and the strongest among them is a Mothra by the name of Mothra Leo". As several incarnations of Mothra appeared, an emerald green Mothra appeared above the others flying nearby another Mothra with what seemed to be happiness. "I will explain Leo's powers when a match with him comes up as he is his own character" Blake said as Ruby caught the words Blake mentioned.

"Wait, He?" Ruby said staring at the majestic Mothra Leo. "Also, I really like the Mothra without all the fuzz though the others are really pretty" she said pointing out GMK Mothra.

"Yes, Mothra Leo is the only male Mothra to be shown as all other Mothra are female" Blake said as all the Mothra disappeared except the Heisei version. "Now then, Mothra (Heisei) has the abilities of flight at Mach 3, can travel through space, hurricane winds from wings, antenna ray-shooting beams, can release scales from her wings that will reflect energy attacks back on their source, can create telepathic projections of itself called Fairy Mothra, and she is able to conduct energy through its touch or release it as strands of lightning from her wings. She can also create an energy seal to temporarily seal or freeze her opponents".

Examples of Mothra's abilities began to show starting from her flapping her wings while somehow also hovering in place as a large dust cloud began to form. Golden scales began to join the dust as a Baragon appeared and began to fire upon the cloud. The energy was dispersed among the cloud as it was fired back upon the monster. Lightning joined the mix along with several antenna rays before everything returned to normal.

"Mothra is soooo cool" Ruby said with some glittering in her eyes as she stared at the wondrous moth monster. "But I'm still voting on Rodan because birds eat bugs" she replied.

"Well I still believe Mothra will win this one" Weiss said as she sipped on a cup of tea that she had prepared beforehand. Weiss picked up the KWC book and began to read as the area began to morph and transform leaving them once more floating in the air.

 **Clouds settled around the peak of Mt. Fuji. Covered with snow and rock, the ancient volcano looked down at the land covered with green and man-made structures. Groups of climbers struck the pix-axe into the hard, cold granite and tugged on the rope, pulling their bodies up with each step. In order to insure their survival, the climbers all had to work as one and depend on the other. Mt. Fuji's peak loomed in the distance, indicating they still had ways to go, but their climb was almost over. The climbers imagined themselves standing on top of the summit, standing on the highest point in all of Japan.**

With the match started, Ruby leapt off the platform with Yang joining her. They landed on the cold snow and stretched in the cold weather.

"Ahhh, it's just like home right Yang?" Ruby stated as she let out a large cloud of breath in the cold air. Nearby them struggled the climbers as Yang and Ruby began to scale the mountain with some ease.

"There could be less climbing but it is refreshing to be in the snow sometimes" Yang responded.

"Is there any function to block people from leaving the platform?" Weiss said as she quickly began to search through the tablet settings for the rooms functions. She found what seemed to be the function but it was currently locked. Seeing no way to stop the two for now, Weiss continued to read.

 **But then a shadow loomed over head. With climbing sunglasses shielding their eyes from the sun, they could only see the dark and benevolent form of a giant moth. A large shriek escaped the great moth's mandibles as her wing's continued to beat strong currents of wind to propel her body through the air. Her fur was a mixture of bright colorful lights that gleamed with beauty. The bulbous eyes glistened in the sunlight, casting a blue glow that filled the climber's hearts with courage. They faintly recognized the magnificent beast was none other than the Guardian of the Cosmos itself-Mothra.**

"Here comes the first challenger! The Goddess of Peace Mothra!" Yang shouted from below as Blake waved a small flag with a golden Mothra symbol on it. Ruby had to cover her face from the wind that came soon after while also worrying about her billowing cape.

 **Mothra flapped her mighty wings and propelled her body to the top of the volcano, resting atop the summit. It would take hours for the climbers to successfully make it to the summit, but for Mothra, it only took a few seconds. Her antennas twitched back and forth, as if picking up the presence of another. Sure enough, the climbers could hear the distant cries of an object soaring through the sky. At first, they thought it was a jet, but the facade was all wrong.**

"That noise is getting louder" Ruby said as she and Yang attempted to find Rodan from the skyline with no success. "I'm going to try to get atop Mothra's back" she said as she started to climb up the steep cliffside slowly while using Crescent Rose to help her.

"Be careful climbing. Even if we can't die in these matches, a couple thousand meters of falling is something to fear" Yang said as she too began to scale the mountainside. Weiss wondered whether the sisters were brave or stupid to try climbing a mountain that would take hours to reach the summit just to ride on a giant moth. She then found her answer as she used a glyph to catch a falling Ruby.

"Just get back on the platform and we'll drop you off on Mothra" Weiss said as the two reappeared back on the invisible platform.

"Thanks Weiss" Ruby said holding her hand behind her back. When Weiss wasn't looking, Ruby pulled a snowball slowly from behind her back and took aim. As she went to toss it towards Weiss, a large pillar of ice formed around her leaving her head the only thing unfrozen. Before Ruby could complain, another chunk of ice covered her mouth leaving her nose uncovered.

"You have to be sneakier than that if you want to hit me with a snowball" Weiss said as Yang jumped off onto the back of the giant moth goddess where she held onto the comfortable fuzz on her head.

 **Fear then hit the climbers.**

 **It was the sky demon itself, Rodan. Sunlight reflected off its red scales and a blistering cry escaped its beak, sounding like thunder. Rodan's feral eyes looked down at the large inactive volcano and could see the giant moth that mocked him. A loud screech once again shot out of the reptile's beak as it made its descent. Long, triangular horns that curved out of the back of its skull crackled bolts of crimson power. Mothra released a loud shriek, trying to warn the climbers to seek shelter. But it was too late. A beam that radiated a bright glow shot out of the pteranodon's beak and arched through the air. Mothra flapped her mighty wings, attempting to avoid the oncoming strike, but was unfortunate. Rodan's uranium beam cleaved her head and a shower of sparks burst from the moth's white fur.**

Yang quickly reappeared on the platform with smoke sizzling around her while her semblance was fully powered.

"Phew, that was crazy" Yang said as she wiped her blazing head as she sat down on the couch. Ruby tried to inch closer to Yang with no progress as she continued to stay frozen within the block of ice, her only savior just out of reach to melt her out. She tried to make noise only for the muffled sound to be overheard by the cries of monsters.

 **Mothra screamed in agony but kept flapping her wings, escalating into the air. Faster than the speed of sound, Rodan dove through the air and clipped his wings across Mothra's back. Another scream escaped Mothra's mandibles, as she felt a staggering pain pulse in her back. She turned and could see Rodan fly across the mouth of Mt. Fuji and immediately powered up her own beams. Orange streaks of power rippled from Mothra's antennas and struck Rodan's body, showering his body in sparks. Rodan screeched in pain but veered to his left, smoke churning from his scalded flesh. Rodan flew straight at Mothra, while Mothra did the same to Rodan. Both flying kaiju flew straight at the other, colliding over the mouth of Mt. Fuji. Sonic booms screeched from the two titanic monsters and shook the mountain itself. Avalanches tumbled down the sides of the volcano and the climbers were thankfully not caught in its wrath.**

"This is an amazing aerial battle between two powerful creatures" Blake said watching as the two continued to collide and fire upon each other. "It makes me wonder just what else is in store for us in the future".

"Eh, it's alright but I expected more oomph in a battle like this" Yang replied with her semblance slowly reverting as a teary eyed Ruby stared longingly towards the flaming hair.

 **Rodan shrieked as he struck Mothra's skull with his sharp beak, tearing into her flesh. But Mothra backed away and revealed the bottom of her beautiful wings, which crackled with golden hues of light. Rodan screeched in pain as Mothra's lightning bolts electrocuted his body. From a distance, if anyone was to look up at the peak of Mt. Fuji, they would've been baffled by the bright auras of light. Mothra's antennas twiddled and then pointed directly at Rodan, who was still recovering from the electrical bolts, and fired another pair of golden beams. The beams struck Rodan's throat and the pteranodon plummeted towards the top ridge of the volcano. Cauldrons of smoke and snow burst into the air, enveloping Rodan's body, which resided on the ground. Rodan's violent chirps were endless and Mothra circled over head, blindly unleashing a barrage of her antenna beams. Bright sparks flashed from the dense smoke. Mothra continued to circle overhead, no longer releasing her beams upon what she hoped to be Rodan's body. But as the smoke was cleared from the flaps of her wings, Rodan's body was no where to be seen. Mothra turned back and forth, her eyes only seeing the volcano's peak and the landscape. Looking through hundreds of different pupils, Mothra looked all around and still couldn't find Rodan, until the pteranodon's uranium beam struck Mothra's backside.**

Everyone awed at the lightshow that was going on as Mothra released bolts of lightning on Rodan who soon fell to the rock.

"Get him Mothra, show that dinosaur whose superior!" Weiss shouted out with a brief pause in reading. Yang pushed Weiss to the side and cupped her hands together.

"You can do this Rodan!" she shouted out before flailing backwards from a sudden gust of wind. Yang flipped over the couch and knocked the frozen ice statue of Ruby off the ledge. "Ruby!" Yang shouted as she watched her frozen sister with panic on her face as she fell down several meters into the smoke. The sound of ice shattering hit their ears as they awaited Ruby's return to the platform. When she didn't appear, Yang began to worry for her sister wondering if they had accidentally killed her when the uranium beam hit Mothra. Weiss continued to read, hoping that their leader was alright.

 **Mothra cried out in pain. Sparks flashed on her back as tiny strands of fur were on fire. The great moth turned to see Rodan fly right over her, releasing a salvo of shockwaves within his wake. Mothra, helplessly, was hurled through the air and crashed into the side of Mt. Fuji and proceeded to slide downhill. Rodan circled over head and spotted Mothra, his triangular horns gleaming with power. Rodan dove towards the sliding moth, knowing Mothra, even if she tried, would not be able to hit him with her antenna beams. Another torrent of Rodan's uranium beam discharged from his beak and slit into Mothra's abdomen. Mothra cried out in pain, but it only satisfied Rodan's lust for blood even more. Desperate, Mothra flapped her wings and generated her golden pollen. Rodan, unknowingly, flew through the cloud of pollen and cackled in pain, his skin being burnt by the particles. Now Mothra was able to roll on her belly and stretch out her wings, flying straight up and was able to avoid sliding all the way to the bottom. Mothra turned to see Rodan flying around in circles; his eyes blood shot and skin sizzling from her golden pollen.**

"WOOHOOO!" a voice said as Rodan flew past them. On its already red scales was another red and black figure holding onto one of the back spikes with shards of ice around her.

"Of course she would be fine" Weiss stated once they saw their red hooded leader flying into the sky. "This makes it the second time she rode on a giant bird monster". Meanwhile, Ruby was cheering as she sat on the small spikes on Rodan's back.

 **Rodan released a barrage of his uranium heat beams, but all the beams were reflected back and forth by the pollen and blazed into his own body. Howling from his injuries, Rodan flapped his wings and created strong gusts of wind that blew the pollen away. But as Rodan was beginning to heal from his wounds, Mothra flew straight at him and knocked him up against the side of Mt. Fuji. Rodan's back was pushed up against the volcano's side, which was shuddering from Rodan's impact. Mothra's antenna beams rained down from the sky and tore into Rodan's flesh, further injuring the mutated pteranodon. Rodan felt his body slide down the side of the volcano, but its instincts told him not to suffer the same fate that Mothra nearly endured. Spreading out his magnificent wings, Rodan flew through the air and ascended to the sky. Now the pteranodon's feral eyes pulsed with hatred. Scanning Mt. Fuji and the sky itself, Mothra could not be seen. But then Rodan turned swiftly around and flew up, raking his chest spikes across Mothra's face. Mothra fell from the sky and fell head first into the mouth of the volcano. Even though the entry to molten rock was blocked by years of forming rock and ice, Mothra's impact stirred it. A shadow fell over Mothra and now she felt Rodan's chest spikes rake her back while his beak tore into the back of her cranium.**

The Pollen covered Ruby as several beams coursed around her striking several places other than where she sat. Seeing that Rodan was going to be tackled into the volcano and due to Weiss's reading, Ruby acted swiftly and ran up to Rodan's neck. She hugged his neck as she tried her hardest to not be hit by the several beam attacks before Rodan took off once more.

"How is she still hanging on after all this?" Blake asked curious at how such a small person could avoid so many dangerous obstacles while holding onto a giant monster.

"Eh, one time Ruby took out a whole pack of beowolves on her own with only two clips of dust bullets remaining. I think she'll be alright." Yang said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Those beams and that pollen attack was very beautiful though with all the sparkles".

"Peck! Peck! Peck!" Ruby chanted as Rodan assaulted Mothra. Weiss looked like she was going to be sick while Blake and Yang seemed indifferent to the scene.

 **Helplessly, Mothra flapped her wings but was only pushed down by Rodan's strength and rage. Rodan hollered in pleasure, cleaving Mothra's skull with his beak soon after. The climbers who were lucky enough to survive and make it to the summit were baffled to see the battling titans, still fighting to the death. Mothra's painful cries echoed on for miles as the great moth was being ripped apart by Rodan's beak. Now the pteranodon hopped up and embedded his talons deep into Mothra's furry flesh. Crackles of light sparkled around Rodan's triangular horns and another wave of his uranium beam scalded Mothra's body. The pain was too much and Mothra's life force was beginning to deplete. Rodan's reptilian eyes turned and were focused on Mothra's flapping wings and terrible thought appeared in its prehistoric mind. Once again, Rodan powered up his uranium beam, but this time the beams tore into Mothra's wings, puncturing holes in the wings seconds later. Smoke rose from the torn wings and Mothra continued to moan in agony.**

"See Weiss? Birds really do eat bugs" Yang said as Weiss felt like throwing up from the messy scene of the bleeding moth. Blake could see Ruby laughing in maniacal glee as she rocked back and forth on Rodan's neck.

"Is there something wrong with Ruby?" Blake said pointing out their leader's almost dark, bloodthirsty laughter.

"Other than being very kill happy? Many things" Yang said as she winced upon seeing Rodan burn holes in Mothra's wings. "Oooo, that's gotta hurt" she said as she heard the agonizing cries of the moth goddess.

 **Rodan enjoyed Mothra's suffering.**

Though she felt slightly sad, Ruby also enjoyed Mothra's suffering as she sat upon Rodan's neck, chanting for a finisher. Weiss flinched as she saw what the Pterosaur was going to do as Ruby's chants echoed through the air but continued to read.

 **The pteranodon flapped his wings and ascended to the sky, circling around Mt. Fuji and released a barrage of his uranium beams. Mothra's body jolted up from the pain but fell back down. With her wings injured, Mothra was unable to take flight. If only her wings were still intact. But no, she knew her life was going to come to an end. Her bulbous eyes stared up at the sky, marveling at its beauty-before Rodan descended from the skies and struck the final blow.**

Weiss screamed out as she saw Rodan tear into Mothra's body and covered her eyes. Ruby's shouts echoed through the air as she fell off Rodan and into the body of Mothra covering her in gooey bug fluids. She quickly dropped onto the couch free of goo and pollen though she managed to grab hold of a shiny scale from Mothra's body.

"Ptooey, that tasted horrible" Ruby said as she spit bug fluids out of her mouth. She scratched at her tongue as Yang laughed at her.

"You really need to learn to close your mouth Rubes" she said in between laughs. Ruby simply pounded her fists against her older sister as Weiss slowly looked at the scene below. Not wanting to stare at the scene of Rodan tearing into Mothra, she continued to read as the scenery changed.

 **Days passed and when news of the battle between the two kaiju became public knowledge, a brave group of climbers climbed Mt. Fuji to show their bravery. But when they reached the summit, they were disgusted by the putrid remains of the former Guardian of the Cosmos, Mothra.**

"Winner: Rodan"

As the room returned, Weiss immediately ran off to the bathroom as Yang continued to tease Ruby.

"So. thoughts on the match?" Blake asked as she sipped on her drink.

Ruby stopped her assault as she started to play with the rainbow colored scale in her hands.

"The battle was Awesome! Rodan was all like 'I'm going to eat you' and Mothra was all like 'Take this Pollen attack'. Otherwise I felt that Rodan was really cool and powerful with his uranium heat beams" Ruby said. Yang thought for a bit as Weiss came back to the room. Just before Yang could speak, Weiss started speaking.

"I hated this match" she said.

"What, can't deal with Nature at its finest?" Yang teased.

"What I mean is how could anything kill something so beautiful?" Weiss complained pointing towards the Mothra in the banner. "Mothra should have won this fight, she had more abilities than her opponent and both were equal in speed". Blake continued to sip her drink as Weiss went on her tangent.

"Finished?" Blake said as Weiss glared at her. "Alright then. The difference I see here is that while Mothra is a gentle goddess of peace, Rodan is a predator at heart and will always go for the kill". Blake took a quick sip before continuing. "What I found odd is that there wasn't much backstory about why Mothra went to Mt. Fuji which would have made the match much better".

"Though I agree, I still don't like the outcome" Weiss said crossing her arms.

"That's fine Weiss" Yang said as she tossed a snack into the air only for Zwei to snatch it. Staring at her pet, he simply wagged his tail with his tongue hanging from his mouth. "My thoughts are more towards this being more a part of life and I found it quite interesting how it was basically predator against prey this match".

The book was handed off to Blake as she set her drink on the table. Flipping the page, the banner faded away revealing the next match incoming.

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed the chapter and here is some stuff I feel like saying. I am an ass. I am also really lazy. Don't expect much from me even though I find writing these stories to be pretty fun. Time that could be spent writing is usually spent creating images and banners on Photoshop or writing KWC matches which has been draining my creativity. This is Daozang, Signing out.**


	11. Match 11

Chapter 11

 **A/N – I'm tired. Done with high school finally. Surprise! Now you realize just how much worse my writing can get. Or better. Who knows. Anyways, that last chapter was meant to come out just as match 100 came out on KaijuX's channel but I got lazy. Oddly enough, this story apparently almost rivals RWBY Lied in favorites and follows. I really should be writing that dodgeball chapter for that but I will need to rewatch the show to refresh my inspiration for that story. AAAANNND as of this sentence, I am another month late as it has past the Fourth of July. Also, I realize nobody really cares for the authors notes and just want to go read the chapter so, ONWARDS TO THE KING OF TERROR VS THE SMOG MONSTER! Read by a cat lady.**

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any KWC matches on this story so far. I do own the KWC Banners I created however. Each match belongs to their writer and I own nothing but my creativity, stupidity, and insanity. Also, I own my OC Nagoda who basically kidnapped Team RWBY and can't say anything against this disclaimer since he may not return until plot demands him to be. Between Pepsi and Coke, I prefer Dr Pepper.

"Talking"  
 **Reading**

Story Start.

" **Match 11: King Ghidorah vs Hedorah** , by Thomas Singleton. Banner by Christian Salabert. I feel this is going to become a normal thing just like Forrest Fruend matches"

The banner changed once more as it showcased the familiar sight of Planet X. Flying above the ground was a three headed golden dragon while opposing it was a greyish, reddish, and greenish yellow colored tar looking thing.

"It's a three headed GOLDEN DRAGON!" Ruby shouted in amazement at the beautiful yet terrifying sight that was King Ghidorah. "It's so shiny".

Weiss stared at the other creature in disgust at the horrid look it gave off. Meanwhile, Yang stared at the banner for a bit before coming to a realization.

"Doesn't that dragon resemble Desghidorah somewhat?" she asked as Blake pulled up the monster bios for information. The usual empty space appeared as the roster of kaiju appeared. Blake quickly located the various King Ghidorahs and brought them forth showcasing the various types of Ghidorah.

"King Ghidorah, the King of Terror, the Three Headed Monster, and the Destroyer of Worlds. Those are just some of the titles for this powerhouse of a kaiju. He comes from space apparently" Blake started as five different versions of the creature came forth. Many had the same typical designs yet one also had mechanical components on it. "King Ghidorah's first appearance was in Ghidorah, the Three Headed Monster and took the team up of Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan to defeat him making him one of the most famous of Godzilla's enemies". A short clip of Ghidorah facing off against Godzilla, Rodan, and a Mothra Larva appeared briefly before that era of Ghidorah disappeared. "King Ghidorah would later go on to inspire other creatures that would share the Ghidorah species such as Desghidorah and Keizer Ghidorah". The many Ghidorahs were then replaced by the Heisei era version of the creature.

"However, for the KWC, they use the Heisei era of the creature including the more powerful Grand King Ghidorah". At this, both golden hydras appeared in the black space as they let loose their terrifying roars. "The King Ghidorah in this match is the Heisei era King Ghidorah who fought Godzilla. This one was originally three separate beings known as Dorats who were fused together by nuclear testing, replacing Godzilla in the timeline. However, the creation of Godzilla was a fixed point in time causing a more powerful version of the creature to be made as a result". Three small monkey creatures with King Ghidorah's body then appeared on the girls' laps causing them to coo at them. Zwei barked at the creatures realizing they were a threat to his existence as best pet. The Dorats then flew up as Zwei went to follow when they suddenly fused together becoming King Ghidorah. At this, Zwei quickly ran back to the couch before making himself comfortable in Weiss's lap, staring at Blake who was currently scooting away from the dog. "I'll go over Grand King Ghidorah when we get to his first match, but King Ghidorah's abilities consist of Flight, Gravity Beams, Hurricane Winds, Constricting necks, and Microwave impulses. He is 140 meters tall and weighs 70,000 tons but would later be rebuilt as the cyborg Mecha-King Ghidorah".

Yang whistled at those stats as she stared up at the golden dragon in awe as it fired off its gravity beams.

"I'm placing my vote on King Ghidorah winning!" Ruby said as she moved about in awe. She could barely contain her excitement for the oncoming match and the chance to ride atop the golden hydra.

"As a person whose name can mean little dragon, I also want to put my vote on King Ghidorah" Yang said "But, I will wait to hear Hedorah's abilities".

"As much as I may hate to say it, I'm with Yang on waiting before choosing a side" Weiss said as Blake nodded. She then flipped the pages over as the golden dragon was replaced by the toxic pollution known as Hedorah.

"Hedorah, the Smog Monster, is an alien lifeform that landed on the Earth after passing by on the Ikeya Comet. Hedorah has multiple forms that change and evolve depending on the amount of pollution he devours which also increases the toxicity of his body". As Blake was speaking, the various forms of Hedorah began to move about."Huh, there is a Monster Analysis Page for him, that seems like something interesting to know". She shrugged her shoulders passing over the analysis to continue reading from the Bio.

"Hedorah is known to be able to merge with his other forms, which consist of a water, land, and flying form, to become his most powerful Final Form". At this, they became witness to the Hedorah life cycle. The water form swam about in polluted waters before becoming the land form, eating smog and smoke. It then flashed as it changed into its flying form as it released a mist that melted the people below it. Ruby and Weiss screamed as they watched people melting away from Hedorah's mist as Weiss fainted.

"I should have mentioned that he has a sulfuric mist in his flying form that dissolves almost everything below him, unless they are kaiju which in this case suffocate them". Hedorah then flew over Godzilla causing the king of the monster to fall over in pain as he breathed in the corrosive smog. "Hedorah is known to be one of the strongest kaiju of the Showa Era. His abilities consist of a Crimson Eye Beam that has corrosive effects, a corrosive body, acidic sludge, being an extraordinary jumper, varying toxicity levels, radiation immunity, and the ability to combine or divide into his water, land, and flying forms". Hedorah then went on to showcase his abilities, firing his eye beam at the ground causing a pillar of toxic smoke to rise. He walked over some cars as the metal corroded under him as he fired off small toxic sludge from his body. To end it off, Godzilla appeared in a ditch as the smog monster released sludge from its body onto the radioactive kaiju.

"Is he-"

"Don't even say it Yang" Weiss said, stopping Yang from completing her sentence.

"But he just took a dump on another kaiju! Literally!"

Everyone groaned at this as the room returned to normal.

"As much as I don't like him, My vote is on Hedorah" Weiss said.

"I agree with Weiss. Hedorah seems way to overpowered" Yang said sitting down. She was about to take a bite of some popcorn before remembering the dissolving bodies. "I'm going to not eat for this reading" she said pushing the snack away. Blake shrugged at this, taking a bite of some popcorn as she began reading.

 **The dark recesses of space looked down at the jagged and twisted terrain of Planet X. Hovering in an orbit of its own; the gigantic presence of Jupiter loomed in outer space. Streaks of light glistened off the shiny rocks of the alien world-only they were not the light of distant stars or Jupiter, but the illuming awe of a three-headed beast.**

"Oh yeah, here we go!" Ruby said as the world changed around them. She quickly sped off as soon as she could before realizing she had no idea where to go. Warping back to the room, she waited for Blake to read some more.

 **Covered with golden scales that wrought beauty and terror, the creature released a hideous cackle. Long, slender heads swayed back and forth. Three heads, covered with golden scales that gleamed with golden power, hung on top of three separate necks that stretched out of the beast's chest. On each head, three horns stuck out. On each side of the dragon's body, were long, bat-like wings. In each mouth, hundreds of sharp teeth poked out from the top and bottom shafts of the jaws. Red eyes blazed from each of the dragon's eyes as it observed the mysterious land.**

"Nice description" Blake said as Ruby and Yang both jumped off the invisible panel towards King Ghidorah's center head. A white glyph appeared between the sisters, knocking them both away and onto the two side heads. As they grabbed hold, they turned upwards to find Weiss slowly descending down as she sat on the center head.

"No fair!" Ruby whined as Weiss stuck her tongue out at her partner.

 **In one dimension, the creature's counterpart had ravaged this land and claimed it as its home. But now, in this universe, the creature was superior. Standing erect at 75 meters and weighing 49,500 tons, the ground itself struggled to hold the creature's weight. Another cackle escaped its reptilian vocals and the three headed beast now claimed this world as its own.**

"Wait, those measurements are wrong" Yang shouted up. A note appeared in her hands. "Fifty Meter class roster" she read before the note flashed into flames disintegrating. She then held her nose as a horrid stench hit their noses.

"What is that horrible stench?" Weiss said holding her nose with one hand. Meanwhile, Blake couldn't smell any of the bad stench as a small panel on the table revealed an air filtration system only for the room. Below, her three team members suffered the smell as she continued reading.

 **King Ghidorah now had a place to call its own in the ever expanding universe.**

 **But something was amidst. King Ghidorah hissed as it sensed the arrival of another. Its stench was repulsive, even from a great distance away. Flapping its mighty wings, King Ghidorah lifted its body off the ground and manipulated the gravity itself. Now flying through the skies of Planet X, King Ghidorah yearned to meet this intruder head on. If the dragon possessed the eyes of a human, all it would've been able to see was the blackness of space; however, equipped with the keen eye sight it possessed, King Ghidorah could spot a meteorite like object. Only its surface oozed with sludge and decay. King Ghidorah cackled and cleared out of its path, allowing it to descend to its planet. Striking the ground, cauldrons of smoke rose from where it had landed. Even in an environment without oxygen, the stench was still there. King Ghidorah's shared conscience wished that this thing would've landed somewhere else. But it hadn't.**

"Oh god the smell is horrible!" Yang said as she nearly fell off the left head. "I'm going back to the room" she said as she disappeared into particles. Reappearing on the couch, she noticed the smell was gone and sighed in glee.

"You Quitter!" Ruby said with her nose plugged. "Come on King Ghidorah! You are an intergalactic dragon king so you must win this" she said patting the dragon on the head. She then quickly pulled out a small scale from the dragon as her eyes glittered. Placing the scale in her pocket, she then kicked the head as if trying to get the dragon to move. She wasn't prepared for the sudden movement like Weiss was though.

 **With an ear shattering cackle, King Ghidorah dove from the sky and circled the extraterrestrial object. From its six prying eyes, the dragon could see sludge detaching from the sizzling space rock. At first, the sludge was only the size of the dragon's foot. But it soon grew and became larger. Whatever it was, it was alive and King Ghidorah was not the type to share its territory with another. Saliva dripped from each of King Ghidorah's jaws and surged with electrical power. A torrent of gravity beams discharged from each head and struck the sludge, covering it with sparks and bright flashes of light. But when the lights dimmed down, the sludge was still expanding and enlarging itself. King Ghidorah hissed with rage and flew to the unearthly ground. Bending all three heads down, drool dripped from King Ghidorah's carnivorous jaws as it inspected this strange organism. But to its surprise, the sludge morphed into a strange octagon shaped creature. Toxic exhaust propelled out of the creature's abdomen.**

Ruby immediately fell from the dragon's head as it dove down. Though she had fallen, she managed to grab hold of the dragon's tail as it swung her around wildly.

"How's it going Weiss!" She shouted up.

"What?" Weiss shouted back. The two then continued to shout towards each other as Blake palmed her face.

"They do realize that they have scrolls with the room's function of allowing everyone to speak to each other right?" she said as Yang watched the twos antics, not remembering a certain redhead had broken hers. They then watched as Weiss quickly held her hand to her throat as she was immediately sent to the room above in a coughing fit. Her aura wasn't working properly as Blake and Yang noticed her body slowly corroding away. A loud beep was heard as a holographic panel appeared, showing the word Detoxification. It shot a beam of healing green light into Weiss as it started to renew her body. After a couple seconds of panicking, feeling her skin regrow, and choking, the heiress found she could breath again. She screamed out in agony the moment her breath cane back causing everyone to stare at her in worry.

"What was that?" she shouted out taking large gasps of fresh air. "I thought we were protected from damage in these matches".

The panel then changed showcasing the words 'Updating Protective systems' before a note appeared in their hand.

"We had forgotten to account for any gaseous attacks, only working on physical damages. We apologize for any intense corrosive pain of the inner organs. Have a free soft drink on us, courtesy of Pepsiman". As soon as she read the note, Blake noticed something on the ground below.

"What is that?" she said pointing downwards towards a dust cloud as the Pepsiman Theme Song began to play. On the planet's surface, a silver and blue humanoid figure was running across the vast wasteland that was Planet X. Its speed rivaled that of Ruby as it continued to run towards them. Flipping in the air, it quickly landed on the platform revealing it to have no facial features. It's right side up from the hip to the left shoulder was completely silver while the remaining parts of his body was a deep blue. He had a silver chain around his neck and on his chest was a circle logo with red, white, and blue.

"Shwaaaaa" it shouted as a circle opening appeared on its face, showing its mouth. Holding out a hand, the sound of soda pouring was heard as all the girls suddenly found they had a bottle of a drink called Pepsi in their hand. Nodding, it turned to run, only to fall and land on Hedorah's sludge. Getting up with his body melting somewhat, the superhero of Pepsi held a thumbs up before running off into the galaxy to bring Pepsi to all those who needed him.

"Well that was… odd" Weiss said as she heard Ruby shouting in the distance about the mysterious superhero as she held onto her drink. Blake took a sip of the drink finding it similar to that other Coca Cola Drink that was stored in the back before returning to reading.

 **King Ghidorah howled in pain as it felt its lungs burn from the creature's exhaust. In rage, King Ghidorah wildly spat a barrage of gravity beams at the flying creature. The gravity beams washed across the creature and a shower of sparks became the result of the dragon's assault. This was no ordinarily creature. No, this was the smog monster, Hedorah. Hedorah turned and flew towards King Ghidorah, leaving a toxic trail in its wake. In this form, Hedorah was covered with decaying flesh. The flesh if exposed to light was dark brown and made up of millions of microscopic organisms. In the center of the red eyes were tiny black pupils. King Ghidorah didn't care what the beast looked like; all he wanted was it to be slain. Clenching its sharp teeth, King Ghidorah flew straight up and continued to spat his gravity beams. Only showers of sparks blocked King Ghidorah's vision of Hedorah. But like before, when the sparks died down, Hedorah was still coming; unaffected.**

"Holy Crap! I did not expect Hedorah to be such a Tank" Yang said as she watched the smog monster wade through the gravity bolts.

"Isn't he only immune to radiation? How is this not hurting him?" Weiss asked.

Blake shrugged her shoulders in confusion before coming to a realization. "Maybe that came at a later time period and that this power was assumed to be for all beam weapons?" She questioned as she continued to read.

 **A scarlet laser shot out of the top of one of Hedorah's eyes and slit into King Ghidorah's hide. Golden scales were blasted away from the rest of the dragon's sizzling flesh. Bellowing screams of pain and agony escaped each of King Ghidorah's mouths. In retaliation, King Ghidorah flapped his gigantic wings and created a strong gust of wind. Like being struck by a hurricane, Hedorah was blown out of the sky and splat against the ground. King Ghidorah furiously rained down gravity beam after gravity beam, turning the entire area of where Hedorah had fallen into a light show. Now the terrain of Planet X had been spliced into dozens of smoldering craters. From all those craters, sludge oozed out and sought the other. They soon formed and Hedorah was reborn. But as King Ghidorah flew through the air, cackling with rage, Hedorah took on another form.**

The three watched the Golden dragons assault on the smog monster finding just how angered it was at Hedorah.

"This is just like whenever Yang uses her semblance after someone messes with her hair" Weiss said watching the barrage of Gravity Bolts hitting the planet.

They then watched as multiple piles of sludge began to slide and move about towards one another. Weiss was disgusted as she heard the squelching noise they gave off as Hedorah reformed his body.

"I really hope there aren't any Grimm out there with abilities like this" Yang said staring at the muck as it piled onto each other. "A Grimm that can reform its body by being goop would be hard to kill". The others nodded with her as the distant cheers of Ruby could be heard in the distance.

 **Neon glows quickly enveloped the edges of Hedorah's body as it grew larger and larger. Within only a few seconds, the smog monster stood larger than before. King Ghidorah's feet slammed into the planet's crust, which caused it to stir. The sight of the three-headed dragon caused Hedorah to lift its left palm up and howled a watery gurgle. Was it a sign of peace? No, to King Ghidorah there was only death. Gravity beams tore into Hedorah's body and blasted chunks of its polluted flesh off the smog monster. Another gurgle came from Hedorah, but this time something strange was happening. The skin around Hedorah's shoulder manifested and formed an opening. With a loud splat, a ball of smoking acid flew from Hedorah's shoulder and struck King Ghidorah's abdomen. King Ghidorah's eyes narrowed at his forming wound, which was sizzling with smoke and flesh. The three-headed dragon reared its jaws back and released a blistering cry. Now King Ghidorah's wings were slashing through the air and the dragon flew three times faster than the speed of sound. The dragon rammed its body against Hedorah's own and slashed its razor sharp wings through Hedorah's flesh. But just as King Ghidorah had dipped any of its body parts into Hedorah's skin, it had no choice but to pull back. Whenever it touched Hedorah, its skin would burn its own!**

"Finally he's doing damage!" Yang said as she watched chunks of flesh fly from Hedorah. As soon as she said that, they all watched as sludge shot onto the dragons body, corroding away at the golden scales.

"I guess if your body is your greatest attack and is basically muck, it would make sense to fire off globs of acidic sludge at your enemies to beat them down" Weiss said.

 **Anger flourished in King Ghidorah's combined conscience and the three-headed fiend fluttered his wings and leapt back. King Ghidorah spat another torrent of gravity beams, which struck Hedorah's body. Hedorah's eyes widened and a loud watery cry came from the smog monster. As King Ghidorah continued to douse Hedorah's body with its electrical beams, smoke churned from Hedorah's contaminated flesh. While Hedorah's flesh was being blown off, waves of electrical power flashed across the smog monster's body. A horrible stench, even viler than the last, filled King Ghidorah's nostrils. The stench was enough to cause King Ghidorah to cease his spree of attacks and pull back. As the three-headed beast pulled back, Hedorah raised both of its arms and released a loud, painful cry. The electrical bolts that had raided its body had stopped and now Hedorah turned its frightful gaze towards King Ghidorah. From each eye, a bolt of rippling power was released and grazed King Ghidorah's body. Golden scales ruptured off King Ghidorah's body and the three-headed beast could only cackle in agony.**

"Drying him out is a good strategy against Hedorah since his weakness is electricity" Weiss said as she watched the assault of gravity beams.

"Woohoo! Burn that pile of sludge to the ground!" Ruby shouted from the battlefield before being flung off King Ghidorah's tail. Seeing this, Zwei was quick to leap off Weiss's lap just as Ruby disappeared. She was quickly teleported above the room as her flying body fell into Weiss's arms. "Nice catch!" She said with a thumbs up as Weiss dropped her teammate onto the invisible floor.

 **Never before had King Ghidorah felt such pain and anger. No matter what it did, it couldn't injure this hideous beast! Was this newfound planet really worth it? King Ghidorah was beginning to not care anymore. Flapping its mighty wings and manipulating gravity itself, King Ghidorah hurled its magnificent body through Planet X's atmosphere and disappeared in the blackness of space. Hedorah stood and watched King Ghidorah flee. A loud, sickening laugh escaped the smog monster's contaminated throat.**

"He's running away!" Yang shouted. "What a Coward! You were killing him and you decide to run from a couple hits!?"

"I would probably run away if my enemy seemingly reformed every time I struck them and was melting my body" Blake said.

"Still, it's a Space Dragon!" Yang said as they watched King Ghidorah flying into the vacuum of space. **It had won. Now Hedorah turned towards its new home, never knowing it was being watched by the citizens of Planet X. Inside an underground chamber, the controller of the Xilien smiled at this new beast that would become the instrument of their desire.**

"Winner: Hedorah". As Blake finished, the room changed back to normal with the simple wall banner returning to view. "Thoughts everyone?"

"This is a disappointment", Ruby said, "I was hoping for one to kill the other".

"What is wrong with you?" Weiss said staring at her pouting, disappointed Leader.

"What? It's not like they are people" Ruby said. "It's two giant murderous monsters fighting against one another to the death. You'd think one would die but I guess running away also counts as a victory" she said crossing her arms.

"Well there wasn't much King Ghidorah could do against Hedorah" Blake said putting the book down.

"I know that" Ruby said. "Having a corrosive body deters close combat while being able to adapt to fighting in land, sea, and air is a major advantage over your enemies".

"The battle seemed a bit one sided at times but I guess that's the power of Pollution for you" Yang said, still a bit disappointed in the ending.

"Still, that corrosive most was quite painful to experience. I feel horrible for all those who weren't healed and had to suffer dying by this" Weiss said as she shivered in trauma. Blake and Yang shivered at the thought, having seen Weiss under its effects up close. Ruby patted her teammate on the back comforting her.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that Weiss" Ruby said as she held her team member close.

"This is why I repeatedly tell you two to be careful down there" Weiss said shivering. "Can we just go onto the next match please?"

Everyone nodded at this as Yang picked up the book. And with the flip of a page, the wall shimmered changing to showcase a whole new adventure.

 **A/N – I apologize for my laziness in updating anything. I don't really have much excuses for not writing for several weeks. At least writing Fanfiction wise. I did spend my time procrastinating on chapters by writing and finishing a couple KWC Matches I had on the back burner and making some banners that didn't make it to the site. I don't know why I made Weiss suffer through Hedorah's acidic mist but it happened as did me coming across Pepsiman on YouTube. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter since you read it. I mean, why else would you be here on this site other than reading. Except for those of you who are just here to troll writers and make them feel horrible. If you are one of those reviewers, then please by all means, leave a review. I could use a good laugh to fuel the insanity that comes with writing Fanfiction. To those of you who say that writing Fanfiction doesn't come with insanity, you haven't dove far enough into a story or a world of creation and felt empowered by what you were able to do as its creator. This is Daozang, Signing out.**


End file.
